


Two-sided

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Мало кто знает, что у мира, обычного, привычного всем мира есть ещё и обратная сторона — Та сторона, где обитают те, кем принято пугать смертных. Чтобы найти пропитание, им приходится просачиваться на Эту сторону в тайне, потому что никто из смертных не сможет выдержать такого, их сведёт с ума одна мысль о том, сколько потусторонних существ живёт с ними бок о бок каждый день.Но однажды случается то, что может угрожать обеим сторонам. И кое-кому придётся постараться, чтобы это предотвратить.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Глава 1

Лет до шестнадцати существование Кан Хиён напоминало жизнь обласканного вниманием домашнего кота: её обожал отец, с ней постоянно носилась мама, считающая, что не стоит раньше времени подвергать дочку стрессам. Её баловала даже старшая сестра, хотя по всем канонам настолько сильная разница в отношении родителей просто обязана была привести к конфликтам. Хиён жила и ни о чём не беспокоилась, приняв заботу родных как данность.  
Однако когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, сказка, в которую её практически насильно погрузили всем семейством, внезапно превратилась в кошмар.  
Началось всё с того, что родители вспомнили слово «нельзя». Хиён нельзя было гулять допоздна с подругами, нельзя было сидеть с ними в кофейне больше часа, нельзя было общаться по телефону с закрытой дверью. Мама, смеясь, поясняла, что им с отцом так спокойнее — мало ли, какое влияние могли оказать посторонние люди на обожаемую дочь, а Хиён, не желая ссориться, соглашалась. Хотя неприятное чувство внутри с каждым ограничением становилось всё тяжелее и гуще.  
Вторым тревожным звоночком оказалась дополнительная нагрузка в виде уроков в музыкальной школе. Нет, Хиён обожала музыку и с удовольствием занималась ею, но когда свободного времени стало хватать только на то, чтобы прийти домой, сделать задания и упасть спать, она всерьёз забеспокоилась. На остальной досуг у неё не оставалось ни единой свободной секунды, поэтому вскоре общение даже с самыми близкими друзьями сошло на нет, после чего Хиён и вовсе перестали замечать. Это уже не на шутку рассердило.  
Но последним, самым мощным и запоминающимся моментом стало то, что отец привёл как-то на ужин своего делового партнёра, которым оказался мужчина в годах: достаточно привлекательный, чтобы смотреть на женщин свысока, с пробивающейся проседью на висках и не самой приятной ухмылкой, от которой мороз шёл по коже. И Хиён, как назло, усадили прямо напротив него, поэтому на весь вечер она стала объектом настолько подробного изучения, что уже через пару минут ей захотелось отпроситься в душ, чтобы умыться. Многоуважаемый Чан Ынсок разглядывал её так пристально, будто собирался купить.  
И, в принципе, это предположение оказалось не таким уж ошибочным.  
Когда ужин всё-таки подошёл к концу, отец торжественно поведал семье, что Чан Ынсок-ним изъявил желание жениться на Хиён и отец дал на это своё согласие, ни на секунду не озаботившись мнением предполагаемой невесты.  
Сказать, что Хиён шокировало подобное заявление, — значит, не сказать ничего. Она подозревала, что честолюбивые планы отца, который всю жизнь весьма успешно занимался бизнесом, шли далеко за пределы любых разумных доводов, однако такой подставы она точно не ожидала. Родители любили её, не отказывали ни в чём, но они старательно и, возможно, сами того не подозревая растили не самостоятельного человека, а придаток. И Хиён, унаследовавшая папин несгибаемый характер, с таким положением вещей мириться не захотела.  
Перво-наперво Хиён заявила родителям, что не собирается выходить замуж ни за возрастных улыбчивых дяденек, ни за их сыновей, какими бы расчудесными они ни были. Мама тут же схватилась за сердце. Будучи женщиной мягкой и неконфликтной, она наверняка думала, что младшая дочь станет её идеальным прототипом, поэтому резкое нежелание подчиняться заставило её запаниковать. При разделении ролей родители явно не учли, что обе девочки вместе с манерами и воспитанием впитали в себя жажду добиться чего-то в этой жизни. Но Хиян повезло немного больше: воспользовавшись наличием младшей сестры, она успешно миновала ловушку под названием «Мы же о тебе заботимся» и выпорхнула из-под гнёта чужих ожиданий. Хиён же провалилась в это болото по самую шею, и теперь ей предстояло выдержать целую войну.  
На устройство жизни у Хиён ушло шесть долгих, почти кровопролитных лет. Разругавшись с родителями, она съехала к Хиян, которая удивилась такому резкому повороту событий, но всё равно гостеприимно распахнула двери своего дома. Спустя почти год она наконец-то устроилась на нормальную работу, а спустя ещё три — съехала от сестры на съёмную квартиру. Так что жизнь потихоньку, словно нехотя, начала налаживаться. И сейчас, когда Хиён исполнилось двадцать восемь, она наконец-то чувствовала себя самодостаточным человеком, способным принимать решения и нести за них ответственность.  
Единственное, что до сих пор никак не поддавалось реконструкции — личный фронт. Вечная занятость и выгрызание себе места под солнцем совершенно лишили Хиён свободного времени, так что на поиски «второй половины» у неё банально не оставалось сил, а тех, кого подбирали ей сердобольная сестра и сменившие гнев на милость родители, она обходила на цыпочках. Ну или высмеивала в компании подруг — таких же замученных бытом и работой одиночек, предпочитающих общество друг друга прочим мирским удовольствиям.  
Вот, например, минувшим вечером они бодро проводили очередного кавалера Хиён залпом шампанского и пожеланиями никогда больше не попадаться ей на пути, поэтому утро началось совершенно не с кофе. И даже не с желания сдохнуть.  
Хиён с трудом разлепила веки. По потолку мазали яркие солнечные лучи, со стороны улицы сквозь неплотно прикрытое окно слышался приглушенный шум машин и равномерный гул голосов. Сеул, будь он неладен, давно проснулся, в то время как Хиён хотелось ещё немного поспать. Жаль, что теперь это было нереально, потому что в гудящую после попойки голову уже закралось пока ещё отдалённое эхо грядущей боли. Следовало подняться и придавить его таблетками, иначе через пару часов от Хиён грозилось остаться только стонущее тело. Ну и перегар.  
Придерживаясь для верности стеночки, Хиён медленно побрела в сторону кухни. По пути она заглянула в гостиную, чтобы проверить боевых товарищей, и, застав на диване сбитый комок одеяла, из-под которого торчали длинные, обутые в туфли ноги, хихикнула. О чём тут же пожалела, потому что в висок мгновенно впилась кочерга.  
Да уж, мешать шампанское, соджу и ту невиданную сатану, которую откуда-то приволокла Чуёль, явно было опасно для жизни. Жаль, им вчера об этом никто не сказал.  
На кухне, к слову, обнаружилась сама Чуёль. Она сидела на столе и задумчиво тупила в стенку, держа в одной руке смартфон, а в другой — пустую кружку. Либо её программа сломалась на приготовлении кофе, либо она прямо так и уснула, не удосужившись нажать кнопку чайника.  
— Доброе утро? — хрипло пробормотала Хиён, исправив несправедливость. Чайник тут же отозвался весёлым бульканьем — значит, Чуёль его всё-таки вскипятила.  
Чуёль отмерла одновременно с глухим щелчком. Мотнув головой, она повернулась, со всей осторожностью поставила кружку на столешницу и посмотрела на Хиён с непередаваемой мукой в глазах.  
— Утро никогда не бывает добрым, если я встречаю его на твоём диване. Ты его прямо из средневековых пыточных заказала, что ли? У меня ощущение, что на моей спине всю ночь слоны танцевали.  
— Это единственная твоя проблема? — хмыкнула Хиён. — Тогда завидую, потому что после тебя слоны явно побежали пинать меня. Кажется, за эту ночь я лишилась нескольких важных органов. Не удивлюсь, если отхаркну их, пока буду чистить зубы.  
Чуёль, засмеявшись, демонстративно помахала рукой перед носом.  
— Займись этим прямо сейчас, ладно? Ну, в смысле, не обижайся и всё такое, но если ты не освежишь дыхание, отхаркивать органы начну я.  
Хиён шутливо пихнула её в плечо.  
— Тогда приготовь мне пару таблеток обезболивающего, а то я скоро совсем потеряю человеческий облик и начну страдать и плакать.  
— Как вчера, что ли? — встрепенулась Чуёль и со смехом увернулась от слабого замаха. — Не боись, тайна твоего нытья умрёт со мной. Ну и с Минли, если она вообще воскреснет.  
Хиён вспомнила обутые в туфли ноги.  
— Кстати, что за адское зелье ты вчера притащила? Память меня редко подводит, даже если я упиваюсь в щепки, но стоило мне глотнуть той хрени — меня будто отформатировали. Последнее, что всплывает в голове — как Минли собралась идти за закуской. А потом я проснулась в своей комнате.  
Чуёль захихикала, прикрыв рот ладонью. Наверняка тоже зубы не почистила, зато заставила Хиён чувствовать себя неловко из-за исторгаемого зловония.  
— Минли не дошла, как ты наверняка заметила. А зелье, — она пожала плечами, — это мой менеджер подарил. Сказал, что оно вкусное и смертоносное, порекомендовал принимать мелкими дозами.  
— А мы выжрали всё? — ужаснулась Хиён.  
— Всё, — кивнула Чуёль, — и даже, кажется, добили ту бутылку выдохшегося пива, которая стояла у тебя в холодильнике с прошлой недели.  
Хиён ощутила, как во рту всё склеилось от отвращения. Боже, до чего они докатились.  
— Понятно, почему я чувствую себя так, что лучше бы слоны затоптали меня всю. И когда я научусь не смешивать напитки?  
— Никогда, — торжественно оповестила Чуёль после чего вскинула взгляд куда-то за плечо Хиён и солнечно улыбнулась. — Доброе утро, радость моя! Как твоя спина?  
Хиён осторожно, боясь потревожить пока равномерно побаливающую голову, обернулась. В дверном проёме сумрачным комком ненависти и похмелья застыла Минли — уже без туфлей, зато завёрнутая в одеяло с ног до самого подбородка.  
— Моя спина пока не выходила на связь. У меня закрадывается подозрение, что она бросила меня и ушла искать лучшей жизни. Хиённи, твой диван — жесть. В прямом смысле.  
Хиён закатила глаза.  
— Да куплю я новый, господи, дайте до зарплаты дожить. Мне вчера за ваш счёт пить пришлось, а вы тут на мебель жалуетесь.  
— Пупсик, я могу подкинуть тебе деньжат, — заметила Чуёль, но Хиён только отмахнулась.  
— Я знаю, спасибо тебе огромное, но у меня до сих пор комплекс трутня, так что я лучше своими силами.  
Чуёль вопросительно вздёрнула брови, но вместо Хиён ответила Минли:  
— Хиённи страшно боится снова стать зависимой. Ну типа как в детстве, когда родители решали за неё всё, вплоть до количества помешиваний сахара в чае.  
— Так вот почему ты пьёшь всё без сахара! — хлопнув себя ладонью по бедру, воскликнула Чуёль.  
— Ну, это одна из причин, — уклончиво бормотнула Хиён и, распахнув шкафчик с посудой, вздохнула. — В жопу чистку зубов, сперва я выпью кофе. Кто со мной?  
Отказываться никто не стал.  
Согнав недовольно зафырчавшую Чуёль со стола, Хиён разлила кофе, притащила из ванной стулья, которые оказались там неизвестно как (Хиён пока не находила в себе смелости, чтобы начать задавать вопросы), и, присев, наконец-то сделала первый глоток. Организму будто только это и требовалось, чтобы наконец-то подать признаки жизни.  
Прикрыв глаза, Хиён сжала кружку обеими руками. Продолжать ниочёмную болтовню пока не было никакого желания и, судя по тому, что Минли и Чуёль тоже хранили молчание, не только ей, так что на какое-то время кухня погрузилась в тишину. Ну или в её подобие, потому что шумный центр города всё так же назойливо лез сквозь чуть приоткрытую раму вместе с прохладным сквозняком и запахом выхлопных газов.  
Хиён не особенно нравилось жить в самом сердце Сеула, куда больше её устроил бы спальный райончик, вроде того, где обитала Минли. Однако отец, посчитавший неприемлемым мыканье по съёмным квартирам, купил небольшую клетушку в месте, которое выбрал сам. Хиён на полном серьёзе думала, что сделал он это с определённым умыслом — зная, насколько она не переваривала шум, он нарочно поселил её в место, которое рано или поздно просто обязано было её заколебать. Наверняка рассчитывал, что уставшая от суеты дочь за неимением альтернативы вернётся в родительское гнездо. Но у Хиён на этот момент были другие планы. Оставалось только подкопить деньжат.  
Закончив со своим кофе, Чуёль отставила кружку, подхватила из почти пустой вазочки обломок печенья и, отправив его в рот, уставилась на Хиён со странным выражением лица. Хиён предпочла это проигнорировать. Она всё ещё плавала где-то на границе между диким похмельем и «ничего, жить можно», так что Чуёль и то, что она себе там думала, её не особо волновали.  
Чуёль это, впрочем, не особенно задевало. Так и не дождавшись ответного взгляда с последующим недовольным «Чего тебе?», она собрала пальцем несколько крошек из вазочки и, слизав их, небрежно поинтересовалась:  
— Так каких парней ты, говоришь, предпочитаешь? Блондинов там, не знаю, брюнетов? Рыжих? Может, лысых?  
Хиён, невовремя решившая сделать глоток кофе, шумно захлебнулась. Надрывный кашель наждачкой проехался по горлу, так что полное осознание вопроса наступило только после того, как Минли с непроницаемым лицом шмякнула её ладонью между лопаток.  
— К цвету волос, насколько я знаю, у неё особенных предъяв нет, — спокойно произнесла она, пока Хиён пыталась прийти в себя и не отрыгнуть кофе вместе с остатками не успевшего перевариться алкоголя. — А если ты про телосложение, дрищей она любит. Причём чем костлявее объект — тем сильнее она пыхтит. — Поймав полный ужаса и осуждения взгляд, она вздёрнула брови. — Что? Ещё скажи, что брешу.  
— Да про дрищей я знаю, — отмахнулась Чуёль. — Просто подумала, что, может, её ещё какая-нибудь дичь привлекает, вроде татуировки на лысом затылке или тоннелей в висках. — Осуждающий взгляд переместился на неё, но должного впечатления это, как и ожидалось, не произвело. — И не надо на меня так смотреть, я для твоего же блага интересуюсь. Хочется же, чтобы ты, ну, не только физическое удовольствие получила. Визуалка в сексе тоже играет не последнюю роль.  
Хиён резко ощутила потребность отлучиться в туалет, причём по совершенно непринцесскому вопросу. Тошнота подкатила к горлу вперемешку с горечью кофе, в голове будто взорвался настоящий вулкан — теперь её наверняка никакие обезболивающие не возьмут, проще отрубить.  
С трудом проглотив осклизлый гадкий ком, Хиён отодвинула кружку, в которой ещё оставалась добрая половина кофе, и кашлянула. Слова Чуёль в сочетании с чернейшим провалом в памяти подействовали на неё крайне удручающе. Выходит, то, что она проснулась в своей постели в одиночестве нельзя было считать удачным завершением пьянки. Неужели она лихо вляпалась во что-то прямо так, не выходя из дома?  
— У-у-у, котик, так ты не помнишь, что ли? — дошло, наконец, до Минли. Она обеспокоенно посмотрела на Чуёль и нахмурилась. — Может, тогда не стоит?..  
Хиён сглотнула ещё раз и с бледной улыбкой махнула рукой.  
— Да не, я помню всё. Отрывками, конечно, но помню.  
Минли недоверчиво сощурилась, её взгляд сканером прошёлся по лицу Хиён. Та в ответ старательно заморгала. Она искренне надеялась, что выглядит как уверенный в себе и своей памяти человек, но глухой вакуум в башке мешал ей играть правдоподобно. И Минли это прекрасно заметила.  
— По-моему, она пиздит, так что…  
— Нет! — Хиён понятия не имела, зачем возражает. — Я помню фрагменты, говорю же. Я согласилась на… — она кинула умоляющий взгляд на Чуёль.  
Та слегка заторможенно кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от вазочки. Наверное, следовало досыпать туда хоть чего-нибудь, голод плохо сказывался на способности подруги мыслить связными предложениями.  
Однако молчаливый сигнал она каким-то чудом уловила, поэтому спустя секунду звенящей тишины встрепенулась и, глянув на Хиён, подсказала:  
— Секс.  
Хиён ощутила, как её состояние ухудшилось ещё пунктов на десять.  
— Секс, — повторила она, пытаясь на сорваться на тупое «гы-гы».  
Могло быть и хуже, на самом деле. Например, она могла потребовать привести ей жертву немедленно — вчерашнее состояние опьянения можно было смело вписывать в графу «несовместимо с жизнью», так что с неё сталось бы.  
Морщинка между бровей Минли стала ещё глубже.  
— Понятно, она не помнит, миссия отменяется.  
— Да нет же! — опять вскинулась Хиён. Она ненавидела признавать свою слабость, как и то, что при определённом количестве алкоголя в крови она переставала контролировать свои поступки и язык. И раз уж она на что-то согласилась, будучи мертвецки пьяной, следовало идти до конца.  
Ну или хотя бы попытаться.  
Облизав пересохшие губы, Хиён постаралась беззаботно усмехнуться.  
— Всё в порядке, я до сих пор считаю, что это неплохая идея. Ну, в смысле, я ведь не замуж же за него собираюсь, правильно? Так, встретиться разок, чтобы понять, почему вокруг секса такой бешеный ажиотаж.  
— Радость моя, это будет твой первый опыт. При всём уважении, в первый раз ты будешь чувствовать только боль, — пробормотала Минли, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.  
— Протестую! — встряла Чуёль, на неё тут же уставились две пары глаз. — Я говорила вчера, повторю сегодня: всё зависит от партнёра. Да, приятного поначалу мало, но есть ведь много способов максимально смягчить это ощущение. — Она подмигнула покрасневшей Хиён. — Пупсик, поверь, у меня в знакомых есть такие умельцы, что большинству самых именитых порно-актёров до них расти и расти.  
Минли с вздохом покачала головой и, потянувшись через стол, накрыла руками сжатые кулаки Хиён.  
— И всё-таки подумай сейчас, когда ты трезвая: это действительно то, чего тебе хочется?  
Хиён не знала. Правда не знала. То есть её, конечно, интересовала это сторона жизни, отрицать это было бы глупо, и то, что минувшая пьянка опять закончилась обсуждением секса, её ничуть не удивляло. Но настолько радикальный способ удовлетворения её любопытства показался ей… чрезмерным, что ли.  
И в то же время интригующим — волнение щекоткой каталось по внутренностям, из-за чего на лопатках то и дело проступали мурашки.  
Вздохнув, Хиён бледно улыбнулась. Она повернула руки ладонями вверх и обхватила пальцами запястья Минли, стараясь выглядеть максимально уверенной.  
— Никогда не считала девственность чем-то, над чем стоит трястись. Ну и если Чуёлли действительно устроит мне свидание с тем, кто сделает её потерю незабываемой, почему бы и нет? — Она беззаботно дёрнула плечом.  
Минли, поджав губы, ответила ей ну очень красноречивым взглядом. Несколько секунд она безмолвно рассматривала Хиён, будто ждала, что та сейчас передумает и откажется от своих слов, затем вздохнула и покачала головой с видом «я пыталась».  
— Дело твоё, — произнесла она наконец. — Но запомни одно: если всё-таки передумаешь, говори «нет» сразу, даже если он будет в одних трусах и полной боевой готовности. Заставлять тебя никто не станет.  
Хиён, тепло улыбнувшись, кивнула. Она искренне старалась сохранить невозмутимость, несмотря на сотрясающий внутренности вой ужаса (Хиён всегда представлялось, что где-то там, в желудке, стоит на задних лапках тощая облезлая мышь и орёт так, как никакой носорог в жизни не сможет.), но Минли давить больше не стала. Вместо этого она пихнула плечом зависшую Чуёль, которая опять уставилась на вазочку с видом, будто последние три года она не ела ничего слаще сельдерея, и, тоже глянув на остатки печенья, обиженно выпятила нижнюю губу.  
— Так о чём это мы? — отмерла Чуёль. — Ах да! Каких, говоришь, парней ты предпочитаешь?

***

Чуёль и Минли покинули обиталище Хиён ближе к темноте. Они степенно попрощались с подругой, стырили у неё последний кулёк с сухариками, чтобы было не так скучно тащиться пешком до метро, и выскользнули на улицу.  
Вдохнув полной грудью постепенно остывающий воздух, Чуёль выпустила изо рта облачко пара и, поёжившись, плотнее запахнула полы пальто. Последнее время она дико мёрзла — приближение зимы всегда плохо сказывалось и на её состоянии, и на циркуляции крови. Поэтому чтобы не врезать дуба с голодухи, ей следовало увеличить количество потребляемой пищи.  
— Заглянем по пути в закусочную? Жрать хочу — ужас, одними сухариками вряд ли спасусь.  
Минли в ответ безразлично дёрнула плечом. Чуёль видела на её лице печать глубокой задумчивости — не разглядеть такое в хмуром виде и сурово сдвинутых бровях было нереально, но с вопросами лезть не торопилась. Она помнила, что подруге ещё вчера не понравилась их с Хиён затея относительно лишения последней девственности, но переубедить два пьяных, готовых к подвигам и свершениям тела она так и не смогла. Ни вчера, ни сегодня.  
— Ты уверена, что стоит действовать так радикально? — пробормотала наконец Минли, когда Чуёль уверенным шагом направилась к ближайшей палатке со снэками.  
— Ты про что? Про желание Хиённи расстаться с невинностью или про то, что я решила подсобить ей с первым партнёром?  
— Про всё сразу. По-моему, это не очень хорошо, тем более что все твои знакомые весьма… кхм… резко реагируют на девственниц.  
Чуёль беспечно фыркнула.  
— Я тебя умоляю! Я не собираюсь обращаться к юному поколению — понятно же, что они глупостей наворотят. У меня есть на примете кое-кто умный, уравновешенный, спокойный. Кое-кто, кто так же, как и я, питается обычной пищей. — Она улыбнулась вздёрнувшей брови Минли. — Да, представь себе, я не одна такая извращенка. Не переживай, Хиённи не станет для него добычей — я об этом позабочусь. Ну и дам ему наиподробнейшие инструкции относительно неё.  
Минли в ответ только вздохнула.  
Решив, что вопрос исчерпан, Чуёль купила сразу несколько жареных сосисок на шпажках и один большой сладкий рожок. Её тут же окружили запахи, от которых из глаз чуть не полились слёзы, а рот наполнился слюной так, что она чуть не подавилась. Однако прежде чем она вонзила зубы в румяную панировку, Минли снова подала голос:  
— Погоди, если он предпочитает есть… ну… как мы, ты не думаешь, что он как раз в зоне наибольшего риска? Ну то есть вдруг он изголодался настолько, что натворит делов, которые мы потом не расхлебаем?  
Закатив глаза, Чуёль протянула ей одну из шпажек. Это было величайшей щедростью с её стороны, и Минли это, разумеется, тоже понимала, так что без лишних слов приняла дар.  
— Пупсик, поверь моему опыту: если чего-то долгое время недополучаешь, потом просто перестаёшь в этом нуждаться. Посмотри на меня: разве я страдаю без пропитания? Нихренашеньки! Обычная еда, конечно, до сих пор местами странная на вкус, но она в последнее время настолько разнообразная, что найти альтернативу проще простого. И, знаешь, если мне предложат выбрать между сексом с очешуительным красавцем и гамбургером, я даже раздумывать не буду.  
Минли подняла на неё взгляд.  
— А почему, кстати, этот твой «умный и уравновешенный» вдруг пошёл на такие жертвы. Неужели тоже несчастная любовь?  
Чуёль скривилась. Обсуждать чужие тайны она не особенно любила, особенно если они касались кого-то из её близких знакомых. Но это была Минли, да и интерес её основывался вовсе не на любопытстве.  
— Не скажу, что я так уж в курсе, но из того, что знаю: он не в восторге от своей работы. Однако для выбора иного рода деятельности ему нужно продвинуться по служебной лестнице, так что приходится терпеть и вкалывать чисто ради повышения. — Чуёль на мгновение поджала губы, после чего вздохнула. — Честно говоря, понятия не имею, что у него вызвало такую антипатию — я в душу ему не лезла и лезть не собираюсь, но факт остаётся фактом. И, знаешь, я ещё ни разу не видела, чтобы он срывался, при том, что знакомы мы с ним порядочно времени.  
Минли, кивнув, рассеянно откусила кусочек сосиски. Чуёль не сомневалась, что полученная информация её не особенно успокоила, но убедить её как-то иначе она не могла. Оставалось только поверить на слово.  
— Не ссы, всё будет на высшем уровне, — улыбнулась Чуёль. — Ну а если не будет, у тебя появится полное право шарахнуть меня об стенку сильнейшим из своих взглядов. Тебе ведь иногда так хочется это сделать, признайся!  
Минли, поперхнувшись, глянула на неё в полнейшем ужасе.  
— У тебя странные фантазии, — пробормотала она, выкинув шпажку в урну у входа в метро. — Уверена, что еда достаточно компенсирует недостаток энергии? А то, боюсь, как бы тебе в голову не постучалось что пострашнее.  
— Не переживай, — с набитым ртом отозвалась Чуёль, — пятьдесят оттенков серости я так и не дочитала, и я сомневаюсь есть ли что-то страшнее них.  
— Есть, — хмыкнула Минли, — стабильные отношения.  
— Ну тогда я точно в безопасности! — уверенно заявила Чуёль и первой нырнула за дверь.

***

Дом встретил Чуёль тишиной и уже знакомым, надоевшим до скрипа зубов ароматом свежеприготовленной рыбы. Нет, Чуёль любила рыбу, любила морепродукты и блюда с ними, однако её соседка умудрялась сделать с несчастным филе что-то по-настоящему криминальное, потому что так вонять могло только чьё-то преступление.  
Скривившись, Чуёль громко кашлянула, мысленно пожелала духовке соседки сгореть вместе с очередным шедевром внутри, разулась и, заткнув нос рукавом кофты, юркнула в ванную. Уж там-то зловонный запах точно не должен был её настигнуть.  
Присев на край ванны, Чуёль прикрыла глаза и несколько секунд посвятила погружению в привычную родную атмосферу. Остальные обычно смеялись, заявляя, что она переобщалась с людьми, раз позволяла себе что-то настолько глупое. Но Чуёль только отмахивалась. Ей нравилось, как тело заряжалось теплом и уютом, а ещё — чувством защищённости. Собственно, в этом и заключалась вся прелесть «своего» дома, стены которого «дышали» только твоей энергией.  
Ну и, к тому же, это солидно сбавляло количество желающих вломиться без приглашения. Далеко не все подобные Чуёль могли позволить себе такую роскошь.  
Разом почувствовав себя намного лучше, Чуёль хмыкнула и достала из кармана телефон. Попутно она включила воду. Рыбный аромат в любом случае должен был продержаться ещё пару часов минимум, а обострившиеся из-за голода ощущения грозили испортить ей остаток вечера тошнотой и навязчивой идеей закошмарить соседку, чтобы та напрочь забыла, с какой стороны приближаться к плите.  
— Слушаю, — раздался спустя пару гудков спокойный, слегка утомлённый голос.  
Чуёль улыбнулась, сразу позабыв и про соседку, и про её готовку.  
— Марк, привет! Как у вас там дела? Не отвлекаю?  
Марк в ответ хмыкнул.  
— Да как тебе сказать…  
Где-то на фоне внезапно раздался грохот, а следом — душераздирающий вопль, который тут же заглушил взрыв дружного хохота. Типичный выходной день в общежитии группы GOT7, удивляться было нечему.  
— Совершенно не отвлекаешь, Ёльлин. Что-то случилось?  
Чуёль дёрнулась, услышав своё имя. Дыхание перехватило, по рукам лёгкой покалывающей щекоткой скользнула сила, кончики пальцев моментально стали тёплыми — приятное и неприятное ощущение одновременно.  
— М-м, Марк, я же просила не называть меня так, у меня в последнее время и без того нехватка энергии.  
— Что, мёрзнешь? — понимающе хмыкнул тот.  
— Пиздец как, — буркнула Чуёль. Опустив руку в постепенно набирающуюся воду, она поёжилась от удовольствия. Сила тут же поползла выше, к плечу, будто испугавшаяся влаги кошка.  
— Понимаю, у меня тоже что-то в последнее время не ладится с аккумуляцией, постоянно куда-то расходуюсь.  
Чуёль поджала губы.  
— Оно и видно, ты похудел.  
— Нуна, — перебил её Марк, — не надо.  
Губы Чуёль скривила кислая улыбка. Она могла до хрипоты спорить и с Марком, и с его начальством насчёт небольших каникул в родных краях, которые должны были помочь ему вернуть прежнюю форму. Но и та, и другая стороны заверяли её, что всё в полном порядке. Это бесило страшно.  
— Как скажешь, моё мнение ты всё равно знаешь. У остальных-то хоть всё в норме?  
Однако прежде чем Марк успел ответить, его прервал внезапно ворвавшийся в эфир воодушевлённый голос, не узнать который было просто нереально:  
— Это ведь нуна, да? Чуёль-нуна? Я прав? А, можешь не отвечать, я уже сам понял, ты всегда так пахнешь, когда разговариваешь с ней! Нуна! Нуна, привет! Это Джексон! Ты меня слышишь или гневное дыхание Марка меня заглушает?  
Чуёль, не сдержавшись, захохотала. Джексона не могли заглушить ни ураган, ни буря, ни даже рёв многотысячной толпы фанатов — куда уж там было Марку.  
— Прекрасно слышу тебя, Джексон! Только-только хотела передать тебе привет! — прокричала она, хотя прекрасно знала, что Джексон услышал бы её в любом случае, даже если бы находился в другой комнате. Даже если бы она говорила шёпотом.  
— Уо-о! Я так соскучился, нуна! Сто лет не виделись! — захлебнувшись восторгом, проорал в ответ Джексон. Он тоже, наверное, находил особое удовольствие в том, чтобы разговаривать на повышенных тонах, несмотря на полное отсутствие необходимости. Чуёль это умиляло до чёртиков.  
— Я тоже по вам всем соскучилась. Чонхом-ним обещал, что со следующего месяца мы начинаем работу над новым альбомом, так что жди меня за кулисами как обычно!  
Джексон в ответ провыл что-то, но тяжкий вздох Марка помешал Чуёль разобрать слова. Она хотела уже попросить его повторить, но тут послышался хлопок двери, а следом — ещё один вздох. Видимо, чтобы поговорить, наконец, по-нормальному, Марку пришлось где-то запереться.  
Что, впрочем, оказалось не самой удачной затеей, потому что в следующее мгновение в его обитель стали ломиться.  
— Хён, ты сдурел запираться в единственной ванной, где есть туалет?! А вдруг кому-то из нас приспичит?! — раздался откуда-то издалека вопль БэмБэма.  
Марк обречённо застонал, Чуёль зажала рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать смех.  
— Ссыте в раковину, мне поговорить надо!  
— А если по-большому?!  
Марк застонал ещё горше и обречённее.  
— Тогда пусть Югём подержит тебя на весу, чтобы раковина не треснула, пока ты будешь ёрзать!  
Обиженное сопение БэмБэма было слышно так явственно, будто тот нарочно упёрся носом в стык между дверью и косяком.  
Чуёль опять стало смешно.  
— Хочу отдельную квартиру, — пожаловался Марк после того, как БэмБэм наконец-то ушёл. — Нуна, как ты вытребовала свою?  
— У-у… — протянула Чуёль, припомнив, сколько времени потратила, чтобы уломать Чонхона. Ей тогда пришлось применить всё своё красноречие. Ну и силу до кучи, за что Чонхон потом клятвенно пообещал надрать ей жопу.  
Хотя именно последнее и стало судьбоносным аргументом в пользу личного убежища — начальство быстро смекнуло, что Чуёль будет вызывать меньше беспокойства, если обзаведётся местом, где ей не придётся ежедневно опасаться вторжения.  
— Ты можешь надавить на то, что Прикосновение сейчас нарасхват и всё такое. У меня так и сработало.  
Марк в ответ невесело усмехнулся.  
— Ты одна, нуна, а со мной живёт толпа долбоё… друзей. Пак Джинён-ним уверен, что этого достаточно для отпугивания желающих.  
Чуёль пожала плечами. В чём-то он был прав, конечно, но перестраховка никогда не мешала. Впрочем, у Пак Джинёна была своя голова на плечах, о чём он не забывал напоминать, когда Чуёль в очередной раз лезла к нему с какими-либо предложениями.  
Тряхнув волосами, Чуёль от души плеснула под кран пены и вернулась мыслями к вопросу, ради которого она, собственно, и позвонила. Болтать с Марком, конечно, всегда было сплошным удовольствием, но у неё всё ещё горела где-то внутри жажда приключений. Хотя бы таких, учитывая унылый простой в карьере.  
— Кстати, Марки, у меня к тебе есть кое-какое предложение. Ты только не отказывайся сразу, ладно? Выслушай для начала.  
Марк на том конце эфира притих. Некоторое время он молчал, взвешивая, видимо, все «за» и «против», а затем осторожно произнёс:  
— Ну… хорошо.  
Чуёль мысленно поздравила себя с успехом.  
— Спасибо. Так вот, у меня есть подруга, она человек и я вас с ней пока не знакомила по понятным причинам. Наверное, будет лишним объяснять, что я имею в виду. — Марк хмыкнул в динамик. — Она взрослая, симпатичная, но пипец какая невезучая в любовном плане. То есть, ну, представь: у неё ни разу не было серьёзных отношений за все… сколько ей? Двадцать семь, кажется? А, нет, двадцать восемь. В общем, она созрела, чтобы испробовать все тридцать три удовольствия и ты — единственный, кто сможет ей их обеспечить. Не пойми меня неправильно — я говорю это не из каких-либо корыстных побуждений. Я просто вспомнила о твоей ситуации и подумала, что вы сможете, ну, помочь друг другу? Представь: она изголодалась по любви, ты просто изголодался — получится крайне удачно, если бы вы сможете ваш обоюдоострый голод… сбавить, что ли. Никто не требует от тебя ничего сверхъестественного, если что! Это что-то типа взаимовыгодного контракта: ты помогаешь ей, а она — тебе. И всё — ни больше, ни меньше. Что скажешь?  
Чуёль притихла. Переводя дух, она вцепилась в трубку обеими руками и взмолилась всем, кого успела вспомнить. Марк всегда был спокойным и рассудительным, а ещё — упрямым как баран и несговорчивым, когда дело касалось чего-то, что он страшно не хотел делать.  
Вот и сейчас он замолчал так надолго, что Чуёль успела дважды отнять трубку от уха, чтобы проверить — не оборвалась ли связь.  
Наконец, на том конце провода послышался тяжкий вздох.  
— Ёльлин, ты ебанулась?  
Что ж, подобная реакция сюрпризом для Чуёль не стала. Она знала, что Марк опять, только теперь уже нарочно, воспользуется её именем, однако сила, которую он вложил в свой голос в этот раз, наполнила руки внезапной слабостью. Телефон едва не выскользнул из дрогнувших пальцев.  
Чуёль раздражённо цыкнула.  
— Марки, ещё раз позовёшь меня — и я начну использовать твоё имя. И, поверь, моё кун-фу сильнее твоего — ты как минимум в обморок хлопнешься после такого.  
Из динамика раздалось сопение. Чуёль уже испугалась, что переборщила с угрозами и теперь он точно откажется. Ну или просто трубку бросит — с него станется.  
Однако вместо этого Марк ещё раз вздохнул и мрачно буркнул:  
— Прости, — а затем без паузы продолжил: — Но ты хоть понимаешь, во что хочешь меня втравить? Забыла уже, как тяжело потом отвыкать от энергии?  
Чуёль сглотнула. Нет, она прекрасно помнила — эти ощущения были сравнимы разве что с ломкой наркоманов, только в десятки, тысячи раз хуже. Её в своё время выручил Джебом, который фактически стал её донором, пока она окончательно не перешла на обычную еду, а Марк, насколько она помнила, избавлялся от зависимости самостоятельно.  
Передёрнувшись от не самых приятных воспоминаний, Чуёль вновь сосредоточилась на разговоре и, вложив в голос всю имеющуюся у неё мягкость, произнесла:  
— Марки, если бы я преследовала цель сделать тебе плохо, я придумала бы что-нибудь покруче. Сейчас же я реально хочу помочь. Ты в зеркало когда последний раз смотрелся?  
— Нуна, не начинай… — застонал Марк, но Чуёль не дала ему закончить.  
— Ты выглядишь как труп, ты высох, — припечатала она. — Бледный, исхудавший — каждый раз, когда я смотрю ваши выступления, я боюсь, что на одном из трюков ты оступишься, шмякнешься на сцену и превратишься в пыль. Тебе напомнить, чем грозит нам продолжительный голод?  
Марк засопел.  
— Я знаю, спасибо.  
— Умница, — ехидно хмыкнула Чуёль. — Я понятия не имею, какие мотивы движут вашим директором, но если он так и не выделит тебе хотя бы пары дней на отдых и восстановление сил в домашних условиях, ты долго не протянешь.  
Прикрыв глаза, она шумно выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы. Раздражение на Пак Джинёна стало напоминать язву — оно горечью оседало внутри и доставало назойливым урчанием.  
Снова страшно захотелось есть.  
Однако проецировать ярость на Марка было по меньшей мере глупо, поэтому Чуёль мысленно досчитала до десяти, затем опять открыла глаза и уже спокойнее закончила:  
— Я не говорю, что моё предложение — панацея и средство от всех бед, но, подумай, на полученной от Хиён энергии ты сможешь протянуть до конца года, а там вашему директору будет некуда деваться. Он же, надеюсь, не забыл, что ночь перехода из прошлого года в новый одна из самых опасных для нас?  
— Помнит, — хмуро пробормотал Марк.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Чуёль. — Я не требую ответа прямо сейчас и не обижусь, если ты откажешься. Даю тебе три дня на размышления. Если по истечении этого срока ты не позвонишь, я просто обращусь к кому-нибудь другому, а там…  
— Я согласен, — сумрачно перебил Марк.  
Чуёль, решившая, что её благородство заслуживает награды в виде сэндвича с говядиной, едва не споткнулась о порожек ванной. Вовремя ухватившись рукой за косяк, она остановилась, зачем-то глянула на дисплей телефона и, убедившись, что там до сих пор высвечивается фотография Марка, шокированно переспросила:  
— Ась?  
— Я согласен, — терпеливо повторил Марк. — Мне не нравится твоя затея и я до сих пор считаю, что добром она не закончится, но, думаю, кое в чём ты права. Я и вправду отстойно себя чувствую в последнее время. Вряд ли один сеанс подпитки вернёт меня к жизни, но и в энергетического наркомана он меня тоже не превратит, так что… почему бы и нет? На какое время вы договорились?  
Чуёль едва не захлебнулась от счастья. Настолько лёгкого разрешения проблемы она и не предполагала, поэтому внезапная покладистость Марка вытолкала из её головы все здравые мысли, заменив их пронзительным восторженным визгом.  
— Божечки, ты чудо! — подпрыгнув, выпалила она. — Мы пока не договаривались на конкретные сроки, но завтра я с ней созвонюсь, всё уточню и сообщу тебе. О, Марки, ты просто не представляешь, как выручишь и её, и меня!  
— А ты-то тут при чём? — резонно заметил тот.  
Но Чуёль лишь отмахнулась. Она была слишком окрылена неожиданным успехом, поэтому не могла внятно объяснить и половины из того, что говорила.  
Глянув на часы, Чуёль пожалела, что уже поздно. Ей ужасно захотелось поделиться шикарными новостями с Хиён и Минли, но те уже наверняка спали.  
— Забей! В общем, жди завтра звонка или сообщения в катоке. И я тебя обожаю, просто знай это!  
Марк наконец-то рассмеялся.  
— Нуна, ты её будто замуж за меня отдаёшь.  
— Ни за что! — прижав руку к груди, выдохнула Чуёль. — Она такого наказания не заслуживает!  
— А как же «ты — единственный, кто сможет ей что-то там обеспечить»? — поддел Марк.  
— Секс и брак — не одно и то же, — менторским тоном произнесла Чуёль. — И вообще, ты быстрее хвост отрастишь, чем женишься, не разбивай моей детке сердце!  
— И в мыслях не было, — усмехнулся Марк и осёкся, когда в дверь его укрытия вдруг стал ломиться кто-то крайне настойчивый.  
Чуёль услышала заунывный вопль про желание отлить и не смогла сдержать смешка.  
— Ладно, нуна, пойду я, пожалуй, а то тут скоро паломничество начнётся, — утомлённо пробормотал Марк. — Буду ждать от тебя сообщения.  
Угукнув в ответ, Чуёль отключилась и сунула телефон в карман. Судя по всему, она заслужила не только сэндвич, но ещё и кружку горячего какао. Большую-пребольшую кружку.  
Кинув сэндвич в микроволновку, Чуёль бодро крутанула таймер и, пристроившись рядышком, погрузилась в планирование предстоящей встречи. Следовало написать Хиён, уточнить, когда она будет свободна, чтобы принять дорогого гостя, затем — ещё раз обговорить всё с Минли — её советы лишними вообще никогда не бывали. Затем надо было провести инструктаж обеих сторон, закупить всякие салфетки и прочие гигиенические принадлежности. А ещё…  
Пронзительное «дзынь!» микроволновки заставило Чуёль взвизгнуть. На неё мощным, заставившим её вспотеть ударом обрушилось осознание, что она не просветила Марка по поводу одной вещи. Одной чертовски важной, заслуживающей внимания и детального обдумывания вещи.  
Вытащив телефон, Чуёль опять набрала номер Марка. Однако после пары-тройки гудков на звонок внезапно ответил Джексон.  
— Нуна, приветик ещё раз! Марк сейчас не может подойти, но я готов выслушать тебя за него, так что делись со мной всеми секретами!  
— О, привет, — слегка ошеломлённо отозвалась Чуёль, — ещё раз. Что вы там с ним сотворили?  
— Да ничего, он снова в ванной закрылся, только теперь говорит, что будет мыться, пока с него кожа не слезет.  
Чуёль насмешливо фыркнула.  
— БэмБэм опять допёк?  
— Ага, за четыре минуты двадцать три секунды — я засекал. Это его личный рекорд.  
— И Марк не попытался его придушить?  
— Не, он выбрал месть пострашнее — хочет заставить нашего чистоплюйчика ждать очереди в душ до глубокой ночи.  
Чуёль прижала кулак к губам в попытке сдержать дикий хохот. За Марком не заржавеет — это она знала не понаслышке. Со стороны он, конечно, производил впечатление спокойного, слегка меланхоличного и далёкого от стрессов человека, но стоило его довести… Словом, можно было считать, что БэмБэм отделался лёгким испугом. В прошлый раз ему пришлось взять перерыв в деятельности группы, чтобы дождаться, когда пройдут следы на шее. Голова всегда прирастала дольше других частей тела.  
Спохватившись, Чуёль щёлкнула пальцами.  
— Раз уж Марк сейчас не в состоянии взять трубку, у меня будет к тебе просьба космической важности!  
Она практически услышала, как Джексон навострил уши, и её снова затопило умилением. Истинной его формы она пока ни разу не видела, но искренне верила, что уши у него наверняка были очаровательно мягкими и пушистыми.  
— Я весь твой, готов разбиться в лепёшку!  
— Ты прелесть, — проворковала Чуёль. — Передай Марку кое-что от меня. Скажи ему, что Хиён ещё ни разу не спала с мужчиной. Она девственница.  
На том конце провода моментально воцарилась тишина. Джексон явно пытался вникнуть в суть послания, но, так и не врубившись, лишь озадаченно кашлянул.  
— Это должно что-то значить?  
— Да, но тебе совсем не обязательно это знать, — уклончиво пробормотала Чуёль. — Просто передай мои слова Марку, хорошо? Он поймёт, уверяю тебя.  
Джексон крякнул.  
— Вы… типа дораму какую-то смотрите? — всё также озадаченно уточнил он.  
Закатив глаза, Чуёль пожала плечами. Если это гарантирует Джексону душевное спокойствие, пусть будет дорама. Нет, она, конечно, могла бы и правду ему сказать, но тогда на уши встала бы вся группа, а разборки с Джебомом Чуёль вообще никак не улыбались. Она подозревала, что тот едва ли одобрит эту авантюру, и, в принципе, не осуждала его. Но она уже всё так хорошо спланировала. Вмешательство со стороны стало бы катастрофически неудобным.  
— Да, Марк тут… эм… серию пропустил. Просил рассказать, а я совсем забыла упомянуть эту деталь. Передай ему, ладно?  
Джексон вздохнул.  
— Ла-адно, но с тебя мороженое!  
— Да хоть два, — мысленно переведя дух, с чувством произнесла Чуёль. — Спасибо!  
— Пока не за что, — фыркнул в ответ Джексон. — И, кстати, ты ещё с прошлого раза торчишь мне ведро попкорна и поход в кино. Я всё записываю!  
— Не сомневаюсь, — засмеялась Чуёль.  
Она хотела добавить что-нибудь ещё, чтобы красиво закруглить разговор, но тут ей на выручку пришли чей-то вопль и звук бьющегося стекла.  
— У вас там опять апокалипсис? — хмыкнула Чуёль, услышав забористую ругань, исторгаемую, судя по низкому рычащему тембру, Джебомом.  
— Что значит «опять»? У нас типа когда-то было по-другому? — хохотнул Джексон и осёкся, услышав очередной грохот. Цыкнув, он торопливо попрощался и тут же отключился.  
Чуёль же, отложив успевший нагреться телефон, повернулась к микроволновке. Она вновь крутанула таймер, а затем, подумав, опять открыла холодильник. Одним сэндвичем тут явно было не обойтись.


	2. Глава 2

Марк вышел из душа глубоко заполночь посвежевшим и явно удовлетворённым, потому что пронёсшийся мимо БэмБэм так шарахнул дверью ванной, что висящая под потолком люстра тонко тренькнула.  
Дождавшись, когда его спина исчезнет из поля зрения, Марк ехидно усмехнулся. Поделом. Затем промокнул влажные волосы и деловито направился на кухню. Следовало отпраздновать успех кампании чем-нибудь вкусным.  
— Напомни, что он такого натворил? — усмехнулся сидящий за столом Джебом, когда Марк перешагнул порог.  
Тот, кинув полотенце на спинку стула, плюхнулся рядом и с наслаждением потянулся.  
— Взял то, что ему брать не стоило.  
— И сломал это?  
— И сломал это.  
Джебом, вздохнув, покачал головой.  
— Удивительно, что после этого ты не сломал его самого.  
Марк в ответ пожал плечами.  
— У нас так-то новый релиз скоро, — напомнил он, — а следы, как ты знаешь, долго сходят. Не хочу, чтобы он опять филонил якобы из-за меня.  
Джебом хмыкнул и, решив не развивать тему, снова углубился в чтение. Скосив глаза, Марк попытался прочитать название книги в его руках, но быстро сдался. Джебом давно и прочно любил серьёзную литературу, а Марк был слишком уставшим и голодным, чтобы вникать во что-то сложнее детских книжек с картинками.  
Мысленно поставив галочку напротив пункта «заглянуть к макнэ и стырить у них что-нибудь почитать перед сном», Марк потянулся к декоративной плетёной корзине, которая всегда была доверху наполнена печеньем и кексиками в шуршащих упаковках, и едва не спрыгнул со стула, когда в кухню внезапно с шумом ворвался Джексон.  
— Жрёте без меня?! Ах вы коварные! Делитесь давайте!  
Джебом, мельком подняв взгляд, поджал губы. Марк подозревал, что лидер окопался на кухне не просто так, и появление Джексона эту мысль только подтвердило.  
— Думай о релизе, Джебомми, и о том, что Джексон простыми следами не отделается, — произнёс он и улыбнулся, когда Джебом, схлопнув обложку книги, закатил глаза и со стоном поднялся.  
— Пойду гляну, чем там остальные занимаются, — процедил он сквозь зубы и стремительно вышел.  
Марк проводил его любопытствующим взглядом, затем повернулся к набивающему рот кексиками Джексону.  
— Чем ты его так достал?  
Тот, едва не подавившись, эмоционально всплеснул руками.  
— Да ничем! Он просто истеричка!  
— И всё-таки? — прищурился Марк. Он как никто знал, каким раздражающим мог быть Джексон, но Джебом был едва ли не самым лояльным из них, так что чтобы заставить его по-настоящему психануть, требовалось проявить недюжинную смекалку.  
Впрочем, Джексону её всегда хватало.  
— Ой, подумаешь! — насупился тот и, усевшись на стул, взял ещё один кексик. — Угрюмый он был сильно в последнее время, вот я и, ну, помог ему улыбнуться.  
Марк нахмурился, пытаясь представить, какими методами у него получилось этого добиться. В смысле, развеселить Джебома в подобном состоянии мог только Ёндже — и то не всегда. Однако если это удалось Джексону, либо все планеты внезапно сошлись под правильным углом, либо…  
— Не может быть! — Марк в шоке распахнул рот. — Только не говори, что ты использовал на нём свою силу?  
— Не скажу, — буркнул Джексон.  
Сжав губы, чтобы не разразиться хохотом, Марк уткнулся лицом в ладони, шумно выдохнул пару раз и, вновь обретя подобие самообладания, с восторгом глянул на Джексона. Нет, у того по жизни отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения, но чтобы настолько.  
— И что он сделал, когда ты наполнил его эйфорией?  
— Полез к Ёндже, который по несчастью оказался ближе всех, — вздохнул Джексон, зашуршав упаковкой. — Не знаю уж, что именно он хотел с ним сделать, но когда я от удивления снизил концентрацию эмоций, спасли меня только быстрые ноги. Ну и твоя комната, в которой я и заперся.  
Марк честно попытался задавить распирающий его смех, но когда он представил, как Джебом с белым от ярости лицом бросается следом за Джексоном, на глазах выступили слёзы. Жаль, что он всё пропустил.  
— Cудя по тому, что ты ещё жив, Джебомми успел остыть до твоего выхода.  
Джексон промычал что-то страдальческое и вернул так и не распакованный кексик обратно в корзину. Сложив руки на столешнице, он уткнулся в них подбородком и глянул на Марка с душераздирающей смесью обиды и непонимания. Ну точно щенок, которого натыкали носом в лужу.  
— Угу, только теперь он игнорирует моё существование и ведёт себя так холодно, что мурашки по коже. А я ведь как лучше хотел!  
— Никто тебя не ценит, да-да, мы в курсе, — закивал Марк.  
Джексон засопел ещё обиженнее.  
— Да чтоб я ещё хоть раз стал помогать вам справляться с эмоциональной нестабильностью — хренушки! Сами теперь трахайтесь со своими нервами.  
— Спасибо, что разрешил, — хмыкнул Марк. Затем он придвинулся и, хлопнув надувшегося Джексона по плечу, доверительно произнёс: — Хотя, знаешь, лично для меня это будет хоть какое-то разнообразие. Трахаться исключительно с вечно растущим аппетитом жуть как надоело.  
Губы Джексона тронула благодарная улыбка. Он явно собирался сказать что-то ещё, но не успел, потому что в кухню зашёл БэмБэм. Заметив его, Марк скривил губы в злорадной усмешке. Он хотел уже поинтересоваться, как водичка, ведь он лично выплескал всю горячую воду из бойлера и новая едва ли успела нагреться. Однако когда он открыл рот, БэмБэм вдруг поднял взгляд и застыл, уставившись стеклянными глазами прямо перед собой. Несколько секунд он не моргал и даже, казалось, не дышал, а затем резко зажмурился, пошатнулся и, тряхнув головой, нахмурился.  
— Ну что за дичь опять? — раздражённо пробормотал он.  
— Снова картинки как в начальной заставке Марвел? — полным сочувствия голосом отозвался Джексон.  
— Хуже, — буркнул БэмБэм. — В этот раз картинки будто покромсали, и я не смогу их описать, даже если захочу.  
— А ты не хочешь? — вздёрнул бровь Марк, до сих пор наблюдавший за происходящим с молчаливым интересом.  
— Не хочу, — ещё более раздражённо огрызнулся БэмБэм, — потому что там точно был ты.  
Марк постарался сделать вид, что его это оскорбило. Видения БэмБэма редко бывали серьёзными и в основном базировались на текущей работе, то есть чаще всего он предсказывал успех или провал концерта, неполадки с техникой, погоду во время фотосессий. Так что очередное обрушившееся на него знамение будущего не вызвало у Марка особых эмоций. Ну порвётся у него концертный пиджак — ну и хрен с ним, пусть мелкий думает, что дофига отомстил.  
— Ладно, — Марк поднялся на ноги и, хрустнув позвонками, взял из корзинки пачку печенья, — с вами хорошо, но пойду-ка я лучше прилягу.  
— Что, старость кости ломит? — не сдержался БэмБэм.  
Джексон кинул на него осуждающий взгляд.  
Марк осклабился.  
— Ох и допиздишься ты когда-нибудь. Я попрошу Чуёль произнести твоё имя так, чтобы ты ещё неделю себя с пола собирал.  
— Она этого не сделает! — недоверчиво фыркнул БэмБэм, но шаг в сторону всё-таки сделал.  
Марк тоже знал, что она этого не сделает, но угрожать её авторитетом не запрещалось, тем более что все в группе знали, что на фоне общих проблем они с Чуёль общались чуть ближе и душевнее. Так что чем чёрт не шутит.  
— О, кста-ати! — встрепенулся вдруг Джексон. — Нуна же звонила, пока ты был в душе и просила тебе передать… эм… — Он запнулся, нахмурился, явно копаясь в памяти. — Она просила тебе передать… господи, из головы вылетело!  
Марк скрестил руки на груди, терпеливо ожидая продолжения. Его немного удивил повторный звонок Чуёль, ведь она сказала, что всю информацию по поводу встречи предоставит завтра. Но если уж Джексон был в курсе…  
— А, нахрен, не помню! Посмотришь, в общем, повтор в интернете! — Или не был.  
— Ты о чём? — Теперь пришла очередь Марка хмуриться.  
— Ой, да о той дораме, там что-то такое произошло, погугли сам, короче, я запамятовал.  
Марк в шоке округлил глаза, пытаясь врубиться в суть его слов, затем глянул на БэмБэма, но тот в не меньшем шоке только пожал плечами. Следовало, наверное, самому перезвонить Чуёль и уточнить по поводу её послания, но время уже подкрадывалось к четырём утра, она наверняка успела лечь спать.  
«Отложу это дело на утро», — решил про себя Марк, после чего пожелал Джексону спокойной ночи и отправился в свою спальню.

***

Однако утром Марк так и не перезвонил Чуёль, потому что разбудил его такой сумасшедший вопль, что паника вытолкнула из головы все нужные мысли, заменив их ненужными. Вроде тех, которые заставляют тебя вести себя глупо и нелогично. Поэтому первым делом Марк заорал тоже — от испуга. Лишь спустя пару секунд он понял, что ведёт себя крайне неразумно, поэтому заткнулся и навострил уши. Сразу за этим за дверью раздался жуткий грохот, звук бьющегося стекла и ещё один вопль — тише предыдущего, но куда более жалобный.  
Осторожно, боясь создать лишний шум, Марк сполз с кровати и подкрался ближе к выходу из комнаты. Любопытством он никогда не страдал, но ранний час и завязавшаяся по ту сторону двери возня заставили его пренебречь собственной безопасностью и выглянуть.  
Представшая перед глазами картина превзошла все ожидания. Вернее, Марк, конечно, и так был уверен, что увидит что-то необычное — полшестого утра в их общежитии могла твориться только вакханалия. Однако увиденное заставило его судорожно вцепиться в дверной косяк и съёжиться, чтобы не попасть под обстрел мельтешащих тут и там предметов интерьера.  
В гостиной кружилось по воздуху практически всё: подушки, бумажки, стаканы, даже телевизор, который, судя по качающимся сзади креплениям, был выдран из стены «с мясом». Более тяжёлая мебель, вроде дивана и кресел, которые БэмБэм за каким-то хреном притащил из Таиланда, тяжело скользила по полу, оставляя широкие уродливые полосы на паркете.  
Словом, если бы у слова «преисподняя» было графическое сопровождение, выглядело бы оно примерно так.  
Марк прищурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит в центре развернувшейся в их гостиной катастрофы. И, разглядев застывший в неподвижности знакомый силуэт, покрылся мурашками.  
Пак Джинён. Это был Пак Джинён, находящийся в таком состоянии, что узнать его удалось далеко не сразу.  
Марк сглотнул. Неконтролируемая трансформация в моменты сильных эмоциональных переживаний случалась с каждым из них, но Джинён всегда старался держать себя в руках, даже если злился, — его нервам можно было только позавидовать.  
Но, видимо, это был как раз один из нерядовых случаев.  
Внутри Марка мелко-мелко задрожало что-то звонкое, пронзительное, страшно захотелось сделать шаг назад и осторожно прикрыть дверь, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Однако подчиниться инстинкту самосохранения помешало что-то, скользнувшее на периферии зрения.  
Марк покрепче ухватился за косяк и пригляделся.  
Джинён стоял совершенно бездвижно, скрестив руки на тяжело вздымающейся груди. Его почти полностью побелевшие волосы едва шевелились в такт бушующему ветру, а ставшие насыщенно-серыми глаза неотрывно следили за чем-то, что находилось, судя по взгляду, за медленно ползущей вокруг него мебелью.  
Дождавшись, когда тяжеленный диван достигнет дверного проёма, Марк вытянул шею, чтобы тоже разглядеть, что же там такое было, и оцепенел. Потому что за слегка облезлой мягкой спинкой обнаружился волк — здоровый, больше любой самой огромной собаки, покрытый густой чёрной шерстью волк. Который бестолково шкрябал лапами по полу, пытаясь остановиться, и так жалобно озирался по сторонам, что Марк едва не совершил глупость, чтобы спасти его.  
Зацепившись взглядом за Марка, волк застыл на секунду, затем распахнул зубастую пасть и вдруг заскулил — по-щенячьи, с надрывом и тоской. Желание спасти его усилилось, но Марк прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что если отцепит руки, полетит следом за прочими предметами. Его вес такой ветер мог с лёгкостью поднять в воздух — сила вполне позволяла. Поэтому он только собрал брови домиком и одними губами произнёс «извини».  
Волк в ответ заплакал почти по-человечески. Джинён, услышав это, скривил губы в ухмылке, легко повёл рукой, и ветер стал ещё сильнее. Марк, охнув, попытался обнять косяк ногами, чтобы не улететь следом за поднявшимся над полом диваном, мимо со свистом пролетела кружка и вдребезги разбилась рядом с чьей-то головой. И прежде чем Марк успел понять, кто именно едва не пострадал от ярости Джинёна, гостиную сотряс громовой голос, легко перекрывший вой ветра:  
— Ну и какого хуя происходит в нашем доме в полшестого, мать вашу ёб, утра?!  
Из тени на свет шагнул всколоченный, злой, будто самый голодный в мире вурдалак, Джебом. Перекрученная футболка собралась подмышками забавными складками, волосы были примяты с одной стороны и стояли дыбом — с другой, но растаять и умилиться домашнему сонному виду лидера мешали глаза — они метали самые настоящие молнии и стали потихоньку менять цвет, становясь кипенно-белыми.  
Марк едва не застонал в бессилии. Как будто им одного разъярённого демона было мало для полного счастья! Если их станет двое, общежитие точно превратится в руины.  
Вжав голову в плечи, Марк приготовился к наступлению апокалипсиса. Однако его, как ни странно, не произошло. Джинён, который тоже прекрасно увидел, услышал и почувствовал силу злости Джебома, качнул головой, и ветер резко утих, превратившись в лёгкий сквозняк. Вещи моментально попадали, волк, тоже прекративший движение, едва успел перекатиться, чтобы не попасть под громко бухнувшийся на паркет диван.  
На несколько секунд в гостиной стало пронзительно тихо. Джинён, почти полностью принявший истинную форму и ставший практически бесплотным, не сводил тяжёлого взгляда с Джебома, который с видимым усилием пытался подавить вспыхнувшую внутри злость; Марк всё также держался за дверной косяк, волк валялся мохнатым мешком у стены.  
Лишь когда молчание стало напоминать вакуум, большие уши зашевелились. Волк осторожно поднял голову, огляделся и, поняв, что его пушистый зад больше не скользит по полу, вскочил. По-мультяшному нелепо загребая лапами, он кинулся в сторону Марка. Тот успел только слегка подвинуться, чтобы здоровенная туша не снесла его с ног.  
Оказавшись в комнате, волк забился под кровать. Вернее, как забился: учитывая, что зазор между полом и каркасом едва оставлял место даже для тапочек, исполинской зверюге пришлось в буквальном смысле уложить кровать себе на спину. Откуда та, впрочем, благополучно и съехала, едва не прищемив по пути влажный чёрный нос.  
Марк испытал прилив жалости, но вернуться в комнату и пожалеть друга не успел. Более-менее пришедший в себя Джебом снова подал голос.  
— Потрудись объяснить, что за бедлам ты тут учинил и в честь чего, — мрачно проговорил он, оглядывая поваленную мебель, разбитую посуду и прочий мусор.  
Джинён сердито сжал губы, его глаза стали ещё ярче и холоднее. Марк увидел, как по единственному оставшемуся целым зеркалу разлетелся ветвистый рисунок инея.  
— Если я попытаюсь объяснить, что вывело меня из себя, — голос Джинёна также изменился, стал глубоким, мощным, — тут камня на камне не останется. Но если тебе так уж хочется узнать, — он повернул голову, движение получилось смазанным, нечётким, будто при некачественной склейке кадров, — спроси вон то животное.  
Марк застыл, когда два взгляда, один из которых был обжигающе ледяным, а другой — настолько же обжигающе горячим, переместились на него. Вернее, сквозь него — вглубь комнаты, где не особенно надёжно спряталось большое лохматое чудовище.  
От лёгкого ощущения страха внутренности свело. Причинять вред себеподобным считалось преступлением, поэтому Джинён вряд ли стал бы позволять себе лишнее. Но на кое-кого этот запрет не распространялся, поэтому Марк постарался встать в дверном проёме так, чтобы загородить собой всё видимое пространство. Вышло, конечно, не сильно эффективно, но хотя бы отвлекло внимание от будущей жертвы.  
— Что бы он ни натворил, — максимально уверенно и спокойно произнёс Марк, — сейчас слишком рано, чтобы вершить справедливость. Давайте вернёмся в свои кровати, успокоимся, дождёмся будильников, а потом, за завтраком, коллективно отгрызём ему уши. Согласны?  
В гостиной снова повисла тишина — холодная и осязаемая, будто взгляд Джинёна умудрился пропитать льдом весь воздух. Даже дышать было немного некомфортно. Марк упрямо стоял в дверном проёме, приготовившись принять удар на себя в случае чего, однако Джинён, вопреки ожиданиям, кивнул. Следом за этим послышался тяжкий вздох Джебома.  
— Вы меня когда-нибудь точно угробите, — пробормотал он и, развернувшись, скрылся в своей комнате.  
Джинён, подождав ещё немного, последовал его примеру. Кажется, опасность всё-таки миновала.  
Дождавшись, когда гостиная опустеет, Марк слегка расслабился, обернулся и, хмыкнув, спросил:  
— Ну что, Джексон, расскажешь, где успел накосячить?  
Притаившийся волк скосил на него горящие глаза. Кровать нависала над его большой мохнатой мордой будто козырёк, отбрасывая широкую, довольно густую тень, так что подобный взгляд, наполненный холодным жёлтым свечением, любому мог бы показаться пугающим. Однако Марку от этой картины стало смешно. Хмыкнув, он подошёл к волку, опустился рядом с ним на пол и прищурился.  
— Что, не хочешь обратно трансформироваться или так перепугался, что не можешь?  
Хищная зверюга в ответ щёлкнула зубами, и Марк, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Протянув руку, он положил раскрытую ладонь на широкий волчий лоб.  
— Ну-ну, не рычи. Потом-то хоть расскажешь, чем довёл Джинённи? Последний раз я его таким видел ещё до твоего появления. И в тот раз от города не осталось ни пылинки. Слышал бы ты, как на нас главный потом орал — я чуть не оглох.  
Волк прижал уши к голове, уткнулся носом в лапы, из-за чего кровать на его спине опасно закачалась, и тяжко вздохнул, сопроводив это невнятным ворчанием. Его явно не радовала развернувшаяся в воображении картина, потому что попасть на ковёр к главному не улыбалось никому. Тот мог с одинаковым успехом и ограничиться демонстративным «ай-яй-яй», и глаз на жопу натянуть — в зависимости от настроения.  
Потрепав приунывшего волка по густой жёсткой шерсти, Марк поднялся на ноги и, хрустнув позвонками, направился к ванной. После случившегося спать расхотелось совершенно, зато страшно захотелось есть, так что следовало воспользоваться временным затишьем и опустошить холодильник раньше, чем проснутся остальные. Тем более что там, кажется, осталась последняя банка йогурта.


	3. Глава 3

Остаток дня прошёл в полнейшей запаре. Марк чувствовал себя застрявшим в центрифуге котом, мало реагировал на происходящее, поэтому когда от Чуёль пришло обещанное сообщение, он едва удостоил его взглядом. Лишь вечером, оставшись наедине с собой в комнате, он упал на кровать и вынул телефон из кармана джинсов. Вместе с адресом, именем и временем встречи Чуёль прислала ещё и фото — слегка замыленное и глуповатое, но всё равно вызывающее улыбку. На нём три девицы, одной из которых была Чуёль, сидели в открытой кафешке в обществе шести бутылок соджу и огромной тарелки с закусками. И, что самое примечательное, адекватным на этом снимке не выглядел никто.  
Марк фыркнул в кулак и, выключив экран, отложил телефон. Мысли тут же вернулись к собственному состоянию и полной разбитости, которую он ощущал всю последнюю неделю. Усталость давила на веки, тело чувствовалось как один сплошной синяк, поэтому сегодняшняя тренировка далась ему особенно тяжело. Остальные то и дело с подозрением поглядывали на его бледное до серости лицо, но приставать никто так и не решился — знали, что Марк психанёт. Но ему и в самом деле было нехорошо — это становилось слишком заметным.  
Рассказывать друзьям о договорённости с Чуёль Марк не стал. Во-первых, его точно заколебали бы ненужными советами и вопросами, а во-вторых, Джебом вряд ли одобрил бы что-то подобное. Нет, он тоже переживал и просил главного, чтобы Марка хотя бы на пару дней отправили на Ту сторону, но оправданные риски его никак не воодушевляли. Джебом был лидером, он нёс ответственность и старался по максимуму обезопасить как себя, так и остальных. И так как затея Чуёль больше напоминала авантюру с заделом на «повезёт»… Словом, Джебом в своё время и за меньшее головы отрывал. В прямом смысле.  
На улице оказалось достаточно прохладно, чтобы замотанный по самые брови шарфом Марк не выглядел странно. Он мёрз сильнее окружающих. Руки, пальцы — всё ломило от озноба, по спине то и дело бегали мурашки, будто вдоль позвоночника ежеминутно скользил шершавый кошачий язык. Марк ёжился, тёр ладони друг о друга, но его не спасали даже прихваченные по пути хот-доги. Энергия от них исчезала так быстро, будто её и не было никогда.  
Указанный Чуёль дом находился в самом центре. Повсюду стоял раздражающий шум и суета, люди роились, будто пчёлы в огромном улье. Голова начала гудеть почти сразу же, внутри моментально вспухло желание убежать. Марку показалось странным, что кто-то осознанно выбрал подобное места для создания дома.  
Хотя, подумал он, пожав плечами, у каждого были свои понятия о комфорте.  
Ещё раз сверившись с адресом в сообщении, он оглядел большую, дорогую с виду дверь и ткнул в кнопку с нужной цифрой. Динамик ожил спустя пару секунд.  
— Эм… слушаю? — не слишком уверенно раздалось оттуда.  
Марку захотелось улыбнуться, а ещё — сказать что-нибудь шутливое, вроде «К вам курьер, пришёл доставить вам удовольствие». Однако на полном серьёзе ляпнуть что-то подобное мог только Джексон, да и голос Хиён по звучанию напоминал натянутую тетиву. Не хватало только напугать её неуместным юмором, чтобы она окончательно стушевалась и отменила встречу. У Марка на неё было слишком много планов.  
— Здравствуйте. Это… м-м… Марк, от Чуёль-нуны, она должна была про меня рассказывать.  
Повисла тишина. Некоторое время в динамике слышались только тарахтение помех и щелчки, затем Хиён пробормотала что-то невнятное и отключилась. В следующее мгновение дверь с тихим писком разблокировалась.  
Марк про себя выдохнул. Не запорол начало, ай молодец. Осталось не облажаться во всём остальном, а то катание на велосипедах такая штука — годы отсутствия практики ещё можно было восполнить, а вот столетия…  
Хиён оказалась маленькой. Мельче, чем ожидал Марк, хотя Чуёль предупредила его о разнице в росте. Она была худосочной, с выжженными краской волосами и почти такой же бледной, как и сам Марк — с той лишь разницей, что её бледность явно была вызвана волнением, а не близостью смерти.  
— Здравствуйте, проходите, разувайтесь, вешайтесь… ой! Пальто, в смысле, вешайте! — скороговоркой произнесла она и дёргано провела ладонью по волосам.  
От разлившихся в воздухе ароматов растерянности и паники страшно чесалось в носу. Марку хотелось фыркнуть, стереть липнущие к коже ощущения рукавом, но вместо этого он выдавил улыбку и потянулся к пышным петлям вязаного снуда. Хиён и так наверняка чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке — смущать её ещё сильнее было чревато.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — кивнул Марк, пытаясь вспомнить, чему учил его Джексон, когда рассказывал об эмпатии. Кажется, он говорил, что повлиять на состояние другого существа может практически каждый, зачатки эмпатии есть у всех. Но беда была в том, что Марк тоже нервничал и нервничал сильно. Присутствие девушки, её сдержанная, полная ожидания энергия действовали на него, как запах крови на акулу. Внутри щекоткой шевелилось что-то странное, почти хищное.  
Дождавшись, когда Марк разденется, Хиён сжала руки в замок и всё также неуверенно поинтересовалась:  
— Так, ну… может, чаю желаете или кофе?  
Марку снова стало смешно, на языке повисло ехидное «Я вообще-то больше жрать хочу, ща сдохну», пришлось сдерживать это усилием воли. Хорошее начало грело душу, следовало продолжить в том же ключе.  
И не запороть, господи, не запороть всё!  
— От кофе точно не откажусь, на улице дубак, — обворожительно улыбнулся он.  
Лицо Хиён просветлело. На её губах заиграла ответная улыбка, а в глазах появился живой яркий блеск. Дышать от этого стало значительно легче, медленно рассасывающаяся неловкость делала воздух прозрачным и чистым. И Марк поймал себя на мысли, что Хиён наверняка была куда более открытой и спокойной в комфортной обстановке.  
А ещё, добавил он мысленно, ей чертовски шла улыбка.  
Внутри приятно кольнуло.  
Однако когда Хиён, радостно кивнув, развернулась и лихо промахнулась мимо дверного проёма, влетев ровнёхонько косяк, романтичный флёр резко схлынул.  
Зажмурившись, Марк прижал кулак к губам. Грудь распирало от нервного смеха, который вырывался наружу не менее нервным кашлем. Он подумал, что если им всё-таки удастся преодолеть все трудности и не убиться при этом, он напьётся.  
Чаепитие тоже получилось напряжённым. После неудачи с дверью Хиён, казалось, разволновалась ещё сильнее, поэтому сидела напротив Марка с видом, будто воды в рот набрала. Волны удушающей неловкости накатывали на Марка ощущением духоты и спёртости, ему постоянно приходилось прочищать горло, прежде чем начинать говорить. Но какие бы темы он ни поднимал, те затухали, едва успев разгореться. И над столом раз за разом висла непроницаемая тишина.  
Марк грел ладони о кружку, изредка поднимая взгляд, чтобы посмотреть в лицо смущённой Хиён. Он думал, что если бы не нужда, он давным-давно откланялся бы, потому что атмосфера начинала его напрягать. Однако голод был сильнее и держал его зад крепко прижатым к стулу. Марк верил в чудо, в свою неотразимость и в то, что вожделение со стороны девушки сделает за него всю работу. Но чем дольше они сидели, тем жалостливее становилось лицо Хиён и тем острее Марк понимал — сейчас его выпроводят. Крайне вежливо, учтиво, с тысячью извинений и полностью без шансов.  
— Так вы, получается… тоже айдол, как и Чуёль? — кашлянув, спросила Хиён.  
Это была восьмая попытка завязать разговор с её стороны. Да, Марк считал.  
— Именно так.  
В горле опять нестерпимо запершило, тяжёлый воздух соскользнул в лёгкие с ощутимой натугой. Марк старался не паниковать, но в очередной раз заглохший разговор явно не настраивал на позитив. Ведь как-то же он раньше находил себе пропитание, ему даже особых усилий прикладывать не приходилось — девушки сами шли на контакт. Но либо он реально разучился использовать свои преимущества, либо мастерство обольщение стало куда вычурнее и привычные методы больше не срабатывали. Эта особа не велась на то, от чего четыре сотни лет назад девицы теряли головы.  
Марк зажмурился и медленно выдохнул.  
Следовало сменить тактику. Ну или позвонить Джексону и выпытать, как тот справлялся с аккумулированием энергии на голом животном магнетизме.  
К слову, это был отличный вариант.  
Однако собраться с остатками сил и воспользоваться им Марк не успел, потому что Хиён вдруг подняла голову. Она впервые за весь вечер посмотрела ему в глаза — прямо, не прячась и не смущаясь, и вышло это по-настоящему сильно, пробирающе.  
Внутри снова, но уже настойчивее зашевелился хищник, вдоль позвоночника потянуло холодком.  
— А можно задать бестактный вопрос? — после небольшой паузы тихо поинтересовалась Хиён и тут же добавила: — Если не хотите — не отвечайте.  
Марк, пожав плечами, кивнул. Скрывать ему было особо нечего, плюс степень его отчаяния достигла той отметки, когда он готов был разговаривать о чём угодно — хоть о качестве удобрений в сезон посева — лишь бы не молчать.  
— Почему вы согласились… ну, прийти ко мне? Вы ведь красивый, успешный, у вас наверняка море поклонниц, большая часть из которых моложе и привлекательнее меня. В смысле, у вас есть выбор — и он… роскошный? Всяко роскошнее того, что вы видите сейчас перед собой.  
Взгляд Хиён опять ушёл куда-то вниз, она замолчала резко, будто споткнулась о собственную неуверенность. Марк видел, как задрожали её ресницы, как пальцы крепче впились в гладкие тёплые бока кружки. И вдруг ощутил, как от неё почти в буквальном смысле повеяло безысходностью. Чуёль упоминала, конечно, что у её подруги была беда с личным фронтом, но чтобы было настолько плохо, он даже представить не мог. В смысле, красавицей её, конечно, сложно было назвать, но подобный типаж вполне подходил под общепринятый корейскими мужчинами идеал. Поэтому он искренне недоумевал, откуда у неё могли взяться такие проблемы. С самооценкой — в том числе.  
Поджав губы, Марк отставил кружку. Его дёрнуло, будто от лёгкого разряда, по телу впервые за вечер разлилось что-то похожее на тепло. Он понятия не имел, что делает, правильная мысль не успела оформиться в голове, но он всё равно, повинуясь неизвестно откуда взявшемуся порыву, протянулся к рукам Хиён. Осторожно, боясь спугнуть, он коснулся побелевших костяшек кончиками пальцев и, когда Хиён, застыв, снова подняла взгляд, улыбнулся — со всей душевностью, на которую только был способен.  
— Ты права, — отбросив излишнюю формальность, произнёс он, — определённая часть наших поклонниц — юные прелестные создания и любой мужчина был бы счастлив принять их обожание. Но я… как бы сказать… мне это не нужно. Они любят образ, который сами себе придумали, а я в жизни совсем другой и не хочу опять подстраиваться под чужие желания. Я жажду чего-то нового, настоящего с человеком, который не знает обо мне ровным счётом ничего, у которого нет обо мне уже сложившегося мнения. Я для тебя чистый лист бумаги, как и ты для меня. Поэтому, — он прищурился, — я даже раздумывать не стал. Сейчас, именно в данный момент, ты для меня идеальна. Во всём. И я для тебя, надеюсь, тоже.  
Щёки Хиён порозовели, губы тронула улыбка — слабая, застенчивая, но невероятно приятная, и Марк, осмелев, обхватил её руки ладонями. Внутри опять кольнуло, голод нахлынул такой волной, что желудок скрутило. Пришлось почти в буквальном смысле наступить себе на горло, чтобы не поддаться желанию перегнуться через стол и испортить только-только наладившийся контакт.  
— Господи, надеюсь, говоря, что ты другой, ты подразумеваешь особенности характера, а не пристрастие к извращениям, — неожиданно хихикнула Хиён, наморщив нос, и Марк, едва успевший уловить изменение в её настроении, засмеялся тоже.  
Он мельком отметил, что она не стала выдёргивать руки, и мысленно поздравил себя с маленькой победой.  
— Ну если неспешный секс можно назвать извращением, боюсь, утешить мне тебя нечем, — расслабившись, фыркнул он и осёкся, когда лицо Хиён стало не просто красным — бордовым. Поторопился, вот дурак! — Прости, мне не следовало…  
— Всё нормально! — перебила его Хиён, смутившись ещё сильнее. — Я на самом деле не такая припадочная и спокойно отношусь к подобным шуткам, просто сейчас… меня, кажется, способно выбить из колеи буквально всё.  
Марка позабавила её искренность. Ему редко встречались люди, готовые отвечать прямо без страха показаться нелепыми, так что Хиён и её открытость пробудили в нём любопытство — пока ещё лёгкое, тлеющее, но вполне ощутимое. Плюс он наконец-то стал чувствовать интерес с её стороны — короткие, похожие на тонкие змейки импульсы энергии заскользили по коже.  
Марк поёжился, радуясь, что дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Аккуратно, стараясь действовать ненавязчиво, он развернул руки Хиён ладонями вверх. Это получилось так естественно, будто они каждый день занимались чем-то подобным.  
В груди сразу потеплело, и хоть Марк по-прежнему боялся накосячить, его сверхъестественную способность располагать к себе наконец-то сняли с паузы. Слова полились рекой: байки с выступлений, заплесневелые перлы из совместного проживания с шестью мужиками, рассказы о странах, в которых им удалось побывать с концертами — Хиён слушала его, открыв рот. Она, казалось, была настолько очарована, что не заметила, как Марк начал поглаживать её ладони — мягко и расслабляюще. Нервозность при этом никуда не делась, она искорками колола подушечки пальцев, мелкими мурашками бегала по лопаткам, но, к счастью, не отвлекала. Марк явственно чувствовал её, и его природа отзывалась легко и непринуждённо, раздувая из тлеющего осторожного интереса что-то более пылкое, похожее на жадное нетерпеливое любопытство.  
Поэтому спустя несколько минут беззаботной болтовни о всяких пустяках он совершенно не заметил, как увлёкся сам.  
Тело наполнилось жаром и тяжестью, стена сдержанности стала похожей на прозрачную плёнку — крепнущая энергия просачивалась сквозь неё, будто солнечные лучи сквозь тонкий тюль. И, наверное, при любых других обстоятельствах Марку хватило бы обычного разговора, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше — сила Хиён почти в прямом смысле наполняла ссохшиеся вены кровью. Однако теперь он сам не хотел останавливаться. Одной мысли о том, насколько мощная энергия высвободится из её тела во время секса, хватило, чтобы взбудоражить поплывшее воображение.  
В голове на секунду мелькнула шальная мысль предложить Хиён сотрудничество на постоянной основе, потому что, судя по реакции, ему даже просто стоять рядом с ней было чертовски полезно для здоровья. Но Марк поспешно отмахнулся от неё. Превращать человека, особенно небезразличного к нему человека, в личную кормушку было эгоистично и бесчестно. В своё время он отказался от привычного способа насыщения именно по этой причине.  
Опять повисшую между ними тишину Марк заметил не сразу. Он всё также поглаживал ладони Хиён, разглядывал её пальцы с ровно остриженными ногтями и думал, что ему впервые за долгое время не хочется сожрать все продукты в радиусе километра. Просто сидеть на кухне и держать в руках чужие руки было комфортно и приятно до мелкой дрожи где-то глубоко внутри. И когда он поднял взгляд, чтобы продолжить ниочёмный расслабляющий трёп, слова застряли в горле тяжёлыми булыжниками. Хиён смотрела на него в упор. В её глазах плескалось самое настоящее восхищение, а излучаемая энергия по концентрации стала напоминать кисель.  
У Марка перехватило дыхание. Он чувствовал, что его засасывает — в чуть расширившиеся зрачки, в водоворот сумбурных эмоций, в чужое сбившееся дыхание.  
Во рту тут же пересохло. Марк сглотнул — попытался сглотнуть — и едва сдержался, чтобы не сморщиться. Нутро дрожало от волнения, сознание подёрнулось дымкой, поплыло, как акварельные краски по холсту.  
Лучшего момента было не придумать, следовало брать ситуацию под контроль. Прямо сейчас.  
Медленно, не отводя взгляда, Марк поднёс руку Хиён к своему лицу. На пару мгновений он замер, давая ей возможность опомниться и, возможно, оттолкнуть его, а затем прижался к раскрытой ладони губами.  
Короткий судорожный вдох прозвучал в тишине кухни громче ружейного выстрела. Марк почти вздрогнул, на миг ему показалось, что сейчас Хиён точно испугается и отпрянет. Но этого не произошло ни через секунду, ни через ещё несколько. Застыв, Хиён смотрела на него круглыми глазами и, казалось, даже не дышала. Лишь когда он, помедлив, скользнул чуть выше, она зажмурилась и сжалась так, будто это движение причинило ей боль.  
Решив не ждать, пока Хиён придёт в себя, Марк мягко провёл по запястью сперва носом, потом — губами. Аромат кожи, её тепло и гладкость будоражили, ему до дрожи захотелось лизнуть её, попробовать на вкус. Однако сумасшедшее биение пульса подсказывало, что сейчас это будет несколько неразумно. Поспешно. Шанс всё запороть продолжал маячить над головой огромной неоновой вывеской.  
Закрыв глаза, Марк чуть отстранился, а затем прижался щекой к ладони Хиён. От её рук шла хорошо ощутимая вибрация — сродни той, которая исходила от всех, кто обладал определённой силой. Но её всполохи были слишком хаотичными, чтобы начать волноваться. Так что Марк позволил себе расслабиться, чтобы последний ограничивающий способности щит спал, и на выдохе произнёс:  
— Надеюсь, ты не вышвырнешь меня за порог, если я скажу, что хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Пальцы Хиён дрогнули. Заполнившая кухню энергия пошла рябью, будто вода, в которую бросили камень; воздух сгустился, став похожим на карамель, лёгкие вспыхнули огнём. Несколько мгновений пронзительной тишины снова образовали вокруг них глухой вакуум, а затем раздался хлопок — беззвучный для человеческого слуха, но достаточно ощутимый для Марка. Он мгновенно вскинул голову и тут же едва не утонул, провалившись глаза Хиён. Её взгляд грел, ласкал, будто самые тёплые объятия в мире, губы были чуть изогнуты в улыбке, а лицо почти светилось. Она не издала ни звука, не пошевелилась даже, но сказанное всем её видом «да» прозвучало яснее любых слов.  
Тратить такой шанс попусту Марк не стал. Мягко потянув Хиён на себя, он всё-таки перегнулся через стол и накрыл её губы своими. Голова закружилась почти в то же мгновение, Марку пришлось упереться в столешницу локтями, чтобы не упасть. Энергия тугим горячим потоком хлынула в его тело, насыщая, питая, возвращая силы, так что уже через мгновение Марк смог поднять руки, а ещё через одно — зарылся пальцами в слегка спутанные, жёсткие от краски волосы.  
Целовалась Хиён не слишком умело. Она цеплялась ледяными пальцами за запястья Марка, старалась повторять всё, что делал он, но выходило большей частью нелепо. Её губы дрожали от прикосновений, они то кривились, то сжимались в нитку, но Марка это только сильнее распаляло. Он тщательно контролировал себя, не напирал, не сминал Хиён собой, своей жадностью, но когда она чуть приоткрыла рот, чтобы выдохнуть, он сразу же воспользовался возможностью, скользнув языком внутрь.  
Тихий стон ударил по ушам не слабее взрыва. Впившись ногтями в предплечья Марка, Хиён зажмурилась, вся подалась навстречу, её отзывчивость ураганом прошлась по всем нервным окончаниям. Марк едва не застонал сам. Это было самое мощное ощущение из всех — куда мощнее всего, что он испытывал ранее. Может, причиной было долгое воздержание, может, что-то ещё — Марк не хотел думать, не мог. Он впитывал эмоции Хиён, впитывал её жажду и тратил остатки рассудка на то, чтобы самому не потерять голову. Его этого делать было категорически нельзя.  
Хиён прервала поцелуй первой. Она упёрлась в столешницу ладонью и отстранилась, старательно пряча взгляд под длинной чёлкой. Однако от Марка всё равно не ускользнули ни её блестящий взгляд, ни порозовевшие губы. Грудь обожгло желанием притянуть её обратно и повторить, но уже медленнее, без нетерпеливой дрожи, поэтому пришлось снова призывать себя к спокойствию. Не юнец же он, в самом деле, чтобы подчиняться любому порыву.  
— Я… эм… — Хиён распрямилась и сцепила руки в замок. — Даже не знаю, как сказать…  
Марк мягко улыбнулся. Причина её замешательства была ему понятна, её даже озвучивать не требовалось. Но он всё равно решил подождать. Ему нравилось смущение Хиён — в отличие от обжигающих, буквально кипящих между ними эмоций, оно действовало сладко, будто щепотка сахара в абсенте. Хотелось смаковать, растягивать удовольствие, наслаждаться каждым мигом.  
Чем Марк, в принципе, и занимался, пока Хиён, отчаянно краснея, пыталась найти нужные слова. Она сверлила взглядом свои переплетённые пальцы, кусала губы и упорно молчала.  
И спустя несколько по-настоящему долгих секунд Марку стало её жаль.  
Мысленно вздохнув, он встал со стула. Пол слегка покачнулся под ногами, от непривычно сильной концентрации энергии тело, казалось, звенело. Марк мельком подумал, что по его коже наверняка бегают электрические разряды. Однако когда он плавно обогнул стол и накрыл кулаки Хиён ладонями, ничего не произошло — она не вздрогнула, не отдёрнула руки, не попыталась оттолкнуть. Единственное, что она сделала, — это подняла взгляд, и Марк снова по уши увяз в теплоте.  
Изогнув губы в улыбке, он потянул Хиён на себя и, когда та тоже встала, наклонился.  
— Тебе необязательно говорить это вслух, — прошептал он ей на ухо, мимолетно задев губами мочку, — отведи меня.  
Колени Хиён подогнулись. Она вся подалась вперёд, сжала в кулаках рукава рубашки Марка, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Окружающая её энергия полыхнула красным, Марку пришлось затаить дыхание, чтобы не задохнуться от усилившегося жара. Он терпеливо дождался, пока Хиён хотя бы частично опомнится, затем мягко потянул её за руку, чтобы указать верное направление, и, когда та, наконец, зашагала самостоятельно, вдруг почувствовал умиление. Он поймал себя на желании непременно отблагодарить Чуёль, потому что даже без привязки ко всему остальному, количество испытанных положительных эмоций уже доставило ему массу удовольствия.  
Спальня Хиён оказалась не самой просторной. Простая, но достаточно уютная обстановка не произвела на Марка ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Из бросившегося в глаза оказались только слишком узкая для двоих людей кровать и высокий порожек, о который Марк благополучно запнулся в полумраке. На улице успело стемнеть, поэтому квартира наполнилась тенями, похожими на мутные чернильные пятна. Из-за этого Марк чувствовал слепым и неловким, но о том, чтобы включить свет, он даже близко не подумал. Потому что едва он оказался в пропитанной запахами Хиён тишине, его словно подсоединили к источнику бесперебойного питания.  
Вдохнув полной грудью, Марк на миг зажмурился, растягивая наслаждение, затем резким движением развернул Хиён к себе и уже не спрашивая прижался к её губам. Его трясло, вибрация энергии буквально сводила с ума. Будто продолжительные звуковые волны, она пронизывала его насквозь, собиралась густым комком где-то внизу живота и рассыпалась обжигающими искрами.  
Марк впервые за долгое время ощутил себя в огне, и его природа отзывалась на это колкими разрядами, бегающими по кончикам пальцев. Он сжимал Хиён в объятиях, целовал жадно, голодно, дрожа от усилий, которые приходилось прикладывать, чтобы не сорваться. Но Хиён это, казалось, ни капли не беспокоило. Она послушно льнула к груди Марка, отвечала на каждое движение губ и, судя по хаотичному скольжению ладоней по спине, совершенно не представляла, куда деть руки, и её откровенное замешательство опять кольнуло Марка чем-то тёплым, приятным. Сладким.  
Усмехнувшись, он чуть отстранился, сделал небольшой шаг назад, затем взялся за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и, замерев, вопросительно вздёрнул брови. Царящая в комнате темнота едва ли позволяла различать всё чётко и ясно, но то, как ярко вспыхнули щёки Хиён, не заметить было сложно. Она судорожно вдохнула, прижала пальцы к губам. Очевидная борьба смущения с вожделением отпечаталась на её лице такими большими буквами, что Марку стало смешно. Он видел, как она пыталась отвести взгляд, чтобы не пялиться на него настолько жадно, но тут самообладание наглухо проигрывало другим, более откровенным желаниям.  
Нарочно не торопясь, Марк начал расстёгивать пуговицы. Взгляд Хиён жёг постепенно открывающуюся кожу, неотрывно скользил следом за движениями пальцев, и чем сильнее распахивались полы рубашки, тем шире открывались её глаза. Поэтому Марк нарочно остановился примерно на середине, чтобы оставить хоть немного простора для фантазии, и, потянувшись вперёд, обхватил запястье Хиён.  
Та даже не вздрогнула.  
Марк понятия не имел — было это результатом его сверхъестественного обаяния или очков прибавил её личный голод, однако когда он прижал узкую прохладную ладонь к своему животу, ощущения получились более чем приятными — для него в том числе.  
А ещё это вытолкнуло Хиён из сомнамбулического состояния.  
Поняв, наконец, что происходит, она непостижимым образом распахнула глаза ещё шире и так порывисто подалась назад, что если бы не стальная хватка Марка, она опять влетела бы в стену. Только намного, намного сильнее.  
Сгустившуюся атмосферу пронзила чистейшая концентрированная паника.  
— Я… это… — забубнила Хиён, пытаясь выкрутить руку из захвата.  
Попутно сжав кулак, она случайно царапнула кожу на животе Марка ногтями, и тот, зажмурившись, зашипел от острого спазма в паху. Возбуждение, особенно такое, медленно, но неотвратимо становилось похожим на пытку.  
— Прикасайся ко мне, — тихо произнёс Марк. Тяжёлые насыщенные эмоции сделали его голос низким, глубоким, а проснувшаяся истинная форма прибавила хриплого, похожего на помехи звучания. — Если тебе нравится, если хочется, прикасайся. И позволь мне прикасаться к тебе.  
Хиён застыла. Она уставилась на Марка так, будто тот сожрать её собрался — не меньше. И хоть в этом страхе была определённая доля истины, последнее, чего Марк хотел бы в данной ситуации, — это чтобы она боялась.  
— Но если ты вдруг передумала и не хочешь продолжения или я тебе неприятен, — продолжил он, — просто скажи — и я оставлю тебя в покое. Ты ничего мне не должна, запомни, заставлять себя не надо.  
Он старался говорить убедительно, чтобы Хиён ни на секунду не усомнилась в искренности его намерений, но душой при этом он кривил изрядно. Потому что он хотел её. Со всей силой, голодом, жаждой и нетерпением он хотел именно её, и если этот благородный поступок вылезет ему боком, он точно удавится на собственном ремне. Смерти это ему, конечно, не принесёт, зато он точно выспится.  
Лицо Хиён вытянулось. Она явно не ожидала чего-то подобного, в её глазах отразились сомнения и испуг, а подбородок едва заметно задрожал. Дождавшись, когда Марк замолчит, она пару мгновений помедлила, затем осторожно, стараясь не дёргаться высвободила руку. И внутри Марка всё упало.  
Доигрался, блин, в благородных рыцарей, сейчас она точно извинится и попросит его уйти. И ему придётся уйти, потому что он дохрена ответственный.  
Однако стоило ему собраться с мужеством, чтобы достойно принять отказ, Хиён, вместо того чтобы вежливо выпроводить его восвояси, вдруг взялась за всё ещё застёгнутые пуговицы рубашки и продолжила их расстёгивать.  
У Марка отвисла челюсть. Он, конечно, надеялся, что его заверения произведут положительный эффект, но на такой успех он точно не рассчитывал.  
Хиён, судя по глубокой морщинке между бровей, тоже.  
— Поверить не могу, что делаю это, — срывающимся шёпотом произнесла она.  
Марк едва сдержал рвущийся из груди дурацкий смех. В этом он был с ней полностью солидарен. Но, с другой стороны, подобный поворот сюжета его несказанно обрадовал. Да, с Хиён было сложно, плотная броня из многолетних комплексов и неуверенности едва поддавалась воздействию. Однако снимать с неё эту броню — постепенно, слой за слоем — было в какой-то мере даже увлекательно, и Марк вдруг поймал себя на том, что ему это почти нравится. В смысле, Хиён нравится — со всеми тараканами и глупостями, со всем багажом пережитых разочарований. И это новое чувство толкнулось в груди чем-то тёплым, трепещущим.  
Марк прикрыл глаза, на секунду затаил дыхание. Затем он обхватил ладонями щёки Хиён и улыбнулся, когда полный ужаса взгляд мазнул его по лицу.  
— Тогда не верь. Просто продолжай.  
Очередной поцелуй вышел куда более горячим, чем предыдущие. Марк всё ещё пытался контролировать свои действия, со всей честностью врал себе, что остановится, если что-то пойдёт не так. Но чем ниже спускались руки Хиён, тем острее ощущался полный отрыв от реальности. Поэтому когда успевшие согреться пальцы коснулись ремня, он не выдержал и глухо застонал.  
Решив не дожидаться, пока ноги откажут окончательно, Марк поспешно огляделся. Кровать находилась буквально в паре шагов от них, так что он прикинул расстояние, затем чуть присел и, обхватив талию Хиён, рывком приподнял ее над полом. Сил он приложил порядочно, потому что был уверен, что из-за продолжительного голода подобный выверт будет стоить ему остатков энергии. Но то ли Хиён оказалась легче капустного листа, то ли медленная подпитка наконец-то стала давать результаты — словом, путь до пункта назначения оказался преодолён в считанные секунды.  
Первым делом Марк усадил Хиён. В руках ощущалась дрожь, которая едва заметно дёргала пальцы, тело чувствовало тяжёлым и лёгким одновременно, будто его набили ватой. Но Марк не стал обращать на это внимание. Ему оставалось всего ничего до достижения цели, следовало продержаться ещё чуть-чуть.  
Распрямившись, чтобы стянуть с плеч уже расстёгнутую рубашку, Марк глянул на Хиён. Та продолжала смотреть на него так голодно, что внизу живота всё сжалось. Однако когда она подняла взгляд и выдохнула:  
— Ты просто… потрясающе красивый, — прозвучавшее в её голосе сожаление заставило его нахмуриться.  
Не к добру это было, ой не к добру.  
Вздохнув, Марк всё-таки скинул рубашку — правда, куда менее зрелищно, чем планировал, — затем присел на колени около Хиён и, заглянув ей в лицо, лукаво прищурился.  
— Получать подобный комплимент от красивой девушки вдвойне приятно.  
Хиён, впрочем, это не сильно впечатлило. Сжав губы, она мрачно посмотрела на Марка и покачала головой.  
— Я серьёзно. Ты же будто, не знаю, из самых разнузданных эротических снов ко мне явился, и сейчас я думаю, что лучше бы отказалась, когда Чуёль предложила мне эту авантюру.  
Марк почувствовал, что опять встал на лёд — тонкий, хрупкий. Это начинало ощутимо допекать.  
— Почему? — Он приподнял уголки губ, решив для начала прощупать почву.  
— Потому… — Хиён запнулась, подбирая слова, между её бровей появилась глубокая морщинка, — потому что я, ну, не соответствую? Мне даже предложить тебе нечего, чтобы компенсировать… это.  
Указав на себя, она сморщилась так брезгливо, что Марк сразу понял, в какую ловушку угодил. Редкая женщина оставалась довольна собой полностью, и в далёком прошлом ему приходилось тратить часы, чтобы избавить ту или иную особу от неуверенности в себе. Поэтому в какой-то мере он знал, как следовало поступить.  
Приблизившись, Марк мягко прижался губами к хмурой складке между бровей Хиён, и та моментально разгладилась. Его опять обожгло всплеском чего-то горячего, вязкого. Дыхание на секунду перехватило.  
— Ну, во-первых, я у тебя ничего не прошу, — мягко произнёс он. Скользнув ниже, к носу, он запечатлел на нём ещё один поцелуй. — Во-вторых, меня полностью устраивает то, что я вижу, как бы ты ни пыталась переубедить и себя, и меня, и в-третьих… — он замер у губ Хиён, выдержал внушительную паузу, наслаждаясь отрывистым взволнованным дыханием, и лишь после этого закончил: — знала бы ты, какое самообладание мне понадобилось, чтобы не наброситься на тебя прямо там, на кухне. И какие усилия я прикладываю сейчас, чтобы держать себя в руках. Ты мне нравишься, Кан Хиён, правда нравишься, и тебе придётся с этим смириться — хочешь ты того или нет.  
Замолчав, Марк постарался не шевелиться. Сейчас от реакции на его слова зависело буквально всё, потому что либо этот камешек покатится с горы вместе с лавиной, либо останется на вершине. И когда Хиён, сглотнув, сама обхватила его лицо ладонями, он понял, что всё-таки одержал победу. Непростую, почти кровопролитную победу, и теперь разговоров между ними точно больше не будет.  
В этот раз Хиён потянулась к Марку сама. Целовалась она по-прежнему неумело, но полная самоотдача вкупе с осторожными прикосновениями стёрла остатки рассудка в порошок. Марк буквально чувствовал, как осыпается крупными камнями последняя окружившая Хиён стена — его обдало энергетической волной такой силы, что все предыдущие показались лёгкой щекоткой.  
Подавшись вперёд, Марк со всей аккуратностью, которая осталась в его задрожавших руках, уложил Хиён на спину. Он старался не напирать, не вдавливать её в кровать, но тело будто магнитом притягивало, а когда Хиён чуть раздвинула ноги для удобства, сопротивляться стало нереально. Марк вжался напряжённым членом в её промежность, поймал губами тихий сдавленный всхлип и окончательно простился с рассудком.  
В темноте комнаты кожа Хиён казалась сотканной из оливкового шёлка. Марк скользил по ней пальцами и ладонями, стараясь ненавязчиво пробраться под плотную кофту, очерчивал чуть выпирающие косточки. Его ломало от желания сорвать мешающую ткань, но в то же время ему хотелось сделать всё последовательно, чтобы получить максимальную отдачу.  
Хотя этого, в принципе, и не требовалось. Хиён уже сейчас реагировала на каждое касание с потрясающей остротой. Она по-прежнему не знала, куда деть руки, поэтому беспорядочно шарила по его плечам и спине ладонями, но каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение заставляло её выгибаться, почти звенеть от ощущений. И когда она, не сдержавшись, тихо застонала, заставив Марка поёжиться от очередной энергетической волны, в голове опять некстати всплыла мысль о постоянном сотрудничестве. Хиён действительно казалась ему идеальной, будто созданной для него по специальному заказу — сдерживаемая природа бесновалась внутри, срываясь беспорядочными разрядами. И если чуть ранее он стыдливо отмахнулся от этой идеи, посчитав её слишком эгоистичной, сейчас сделать то же самое почему-то не получилось. Вернее, получилось, но с куда большим трудом.  
Марк почти рассердился на себя. Он сильнее, чем планировал, дёрнул вязаный ворот кофты Хиён, и тихий треск рвущейся ткани тут же резанул по ушам. Но не отрезвил, а наоборот — только сильнее распалил.  
Марк прижался губами к шее Хиён, ощутимо куснул кожу, заставив её дёрнуться. Внутри снова зашевелилось что-то дикое, жадное — оно стало прорываться наружу с глухим утробным рычанием. Это сбивало Марка с толку, путая реальность с картинками, которые подсовывало разбушевавшееся подсознание, его то затапливало нежностью, то кривило от приливов непонятно откуда взявшейся агрессии. Он словно дрейфовал в огромном эмоциональном океане, бросаясь из крайности в крайность. И Хиён, которая не обращала ни малейшего внимания на внезапные смены его настроения, никак не помогала. Чувствуя её отдачу, Марк только глубже увязал.  
С огромным трудом взяв под контроль плывущее сознание, Марк подхватил края кофты Хиён и со всей возможной мягкостью потянул её вверх. Хиён тут же съёжилась, попыталась стыдливо прикрыться, спрятать тело от чужого взгляда, но Марк решительно убрал её руки. Он практически услышал, как в её горле забулькал протест, и, вместо того чтобы тратить время на бесполезное сотрясание воздуха, прижался губами к её животу.  
Хиён с силой втянула носом воздух. Она попыталась отползти, кожа покрылась крупными мурашками. Марк почувствовал полыхнувшую в воздухе панику — что-то тяжёлое, почти ледяное толкнуло его в грудь, но он всё равно не отстранился. Напротив, он сжал ладонями её талию и медленно провёл языком там, где только что касался губами. Звук, который издала Хиён, получился жалобным, почти умоляющим. Она стиснула коленями бока Марка, стремясь, видимо, избавиться от появившегося между ног дискомфорта. Но это только усилило давление.  
Марк про себя усмехнулся. Не отнимая губ от кожи, он плавно двинулся выше, мягко скользнул языком по рёбрам и остановился, достигнув лифчика. Усиливающийся запах щекотал ноздри, во рту постоянно скапливалась слюна. И хоть Марк не был поклонником меток, вроде засосов и укусов, сейчас ему страшно захотелось оставить парочку следов. Например, тут, прямо под жёсткой косточкой лифчика, и на шее — под линией челюсти.  
А ещё — на внутренней стороне бедра.  
Содрогнувшись от нахлынувших фантазий, Марк перевёл взгляд на лицо Хиён и тут же пожалел об этом. Покрасневшие щёки, влажно блестящие глаза, приоткрытые губы — Марка будто в порно запихнули и заставили сниматься без дополнительных дублей.  
Как же он, оказывается, отвык.  
На секунду поддавшись обуревающему его нетерпению, Марк порывисто придвинулся и накрыл губы Хиён своими. Одновременно с этим он сжал её грудь в ладони, обвёл пальцем сосок и едва не охнул от боли, когда в лопатки буквально вонзились ногти. Хиён выгнулась, застонала, вжалась в него всем телом, содрогнувшись от ласки. Запах возбуждения стал почти осязаемым, он прилипал к лицу чужим дыханием, взглядами, от которых плавилось всё внутри, и нарастающим ощущением восторга.  
Марк передёрнул плечами от пробежавшейся по спине приятной дрожи, потянулся застёжке лифчика, однако та поддалась далеко не сразу. Каким-то чудом Марку удалось сохранить контроль над онемевшими пальцами, но расстегнуть настырные крючки получилось только со второй или третьей попытки. И прежде чем он сумел стянуть мешающий кусок ткани, в Хиён снова проснулась скромность. Она обхватила грудь одной рукой и так умоляюще посмотрела на Марка, что тот сразу почувствовал себя насильником.  
— Не бойся меня, — прошелестел он.  
Хиён в ответ сглотнула и помотала головой.  
— П-прости, я… никогда ещё так… в смысле, вообще никогда… Понимаешь? — выдавила она, сверкая глазами.  
Марк не понимал, но всё равно кивнул.  
— У тебя всегда есть право выставить меня за дверь, если ты вдруг почувствуешь себя некомфортно, — напомнил он, опять вложив в голос уверенность, которой у него и в помине не было.  
Однако сегодня ему, видимо, благоволили сами звёзды, потому что когда он замолчал, губы Хиён тронула робкая благодарная улыбка. Ещё немного помедлив, она убрала удерживающую лифчик руку, и Марк, мысленно выдохнув, потянул ткань на себя. Он честно постарался сразу отвести взгляд, чтобы не слишком откровенно пялиться на обнажённую грудь, но глаза будто прилипли к шелковистой коже, круглым тёмным соскам. Рот снова наполнился слюной.  
— Прекрасно, — вырвалось у Марка с придыханием.  
Хиён, мгновенно вспыхнув, поспешила накрыть лицо ладонями. Судя по реакции, ей явно нечасто делали комплименты по поводу тела и фигуры, и Марку впервые за всё время их неловкого знакомства захотелось найти её предыдущего мужчину и съездить ему по роже. А ещё — до кровавых мозолей на языке повторять Хиён, насколько она красива, даже если сама так не считает.  
Однако поминать бывших и превращать кровать в ринг для дебатов в данный момент было лишним. Поэтому Марк неторопливо выдохнул, также неторопливо наклонился и прижался губами к прячущим лицо Хиён рукам. Замерев на несколько мгновений, он переместился к запястьям, поцеловал сперва одно, следом — другое, спустился по предплечьям к локтям, затем — к шее и, наконец, скользнул к груди.  
Дыхание Хиён замерло, воздух наполнился электричеством.  
Хмыкнув про себя, Марк нарочно замедлился. Прелюдия всегда казалась ему насыщеннее секса в плане эмоций — пока разрядка оставалась далёкой, он мог сполна насладиться эмоциями. Вот и сейчас он для начала легонько задел языком сосок, затем втянул его в рот и, услышав тихий всхлип, чуть прикусил.  
Хиён выгнулась. Её судорожный вдох застыл где-то под потолком, пальцы впутались в волосы на его затылке. Марк поёжился от скатившейся вдоль позвоночника вереницы мурашек, когда её ногти ощутимо прошлись по коже головы. Ему нравилось происходящее, нравилась реакция Хиён и то, что она медленно, неуверенно, но всё же раскрепощалась.  
Не прекращая дразнить Хиён губами и языком, Марк опёрся на чуть отставленный локоть, чтобы перенести вес тела на него и не придавить Хиён ненароком. Удобства это в значительной степени убавило, зато освободилась рука, которой он тут же скользнул вниз.  
Увлечённая ласками Хиён этого даже не заметила. Её глаза были закрыты, зубы — стиснуты, грудь тяжело вздымалась от частого сиплого дыхания. Марк даже остановился на секунду, чтобы насладиться исходящими от неё волнами чистейшего экстаза. Затем он аккуратно расстегнул пуговицу джинсов, потянул молнию вниз и, протолкнув руку под ткань, накрыл ладонью лобок.  
На пару мгновений Хиён оцепенела. Она не открывала глаз, не шевелилась, и Марк уже испугался, что они сейчас снова пустятся по кругу уговоров. Но затем он услышал натужный выдох — и успевшее напрячься тело расслабилось, превратившись из сжатой пружины во что-то потрясающе мягкое, податливое. Марк про себя улыбнулся. Хиён наконец-то доверилась ему — может, не полностью, но уже достаточно, чтобы перестать беспокоиться за каждое своё действие.  
Почувствовав себя намного увереннее, Марк плавно провёл по промежности пальцем. Хиён отреагировала на это коротким шипением сквозь по-прежнему стиснутые зубы. Каждое осторожное поглаживание пускало по её телу волны электричества, которое эхом отзывалось внутри Марка, а когда он потихоньку стал наращивать темп, намеренно задевая клитор основанием ладони, концентрация напряжения стремительно достигла пика. Марка радовала отзывчивость Хиён, радовало то, как его природа гармонировала с её реакцией, — это воодушевляло. Энергетическая отдача наконец-то стала закрепляться, а не проскальзывать мимо, и давно забытое ощущение насыщения наполнило тело эйфорией.  
А затем он уловил в многообразии пропитавших его запахов новый аромат, и в плавные приятные ощущения закралось что-то ещё.  
Марк невольно повёл носом, но запах был слишком слабым, чтобы отделить его от целого сонма других — он путался в возбуждении, растворялся в кисло-сладком привкусе ожидания. Где-то в глубине памяти шевельнулось что-то давным-давно забытое, но всё ещё узнаваемое. Поэтому Марк ещё мгновение посомневался — стоит ли тратить силы и напрягаться — и отмахнулся. Он был слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на то, что, по его мнению, могло и подождать.  
Когда тело Хиён стало неосознанно подстраиваться под ритм движения ладони, Марк решил, что пришло время для следующего шага. Снова припав губами к её груди, он остановился, чем вызвал сдавленное разочарованное мычание, затем убрал руку, отстранился для удобства и, не давая Хиён опомниться, одним резким движением стащил с неё джинсы. Та, подпрыгнув, чуть съехала вниз.  
— Хорошо, что на пол не улетела, — нервно усмехнулась она и осеклась, наткнувшись на потемневший взгляд.  
— Ничего не имею против, — низко от нахлынувшего вожделения произнёс Марк.  
Он хотел добавить, что в сексе на полу тоже есть своя прелесть, чтобы разбавить стабилизировавшийся энергетический поток смущением. Но этого, впрочем, не потребовалось — богатая фантазия Хиён справилась за него. Она, видимо, прекрасно представила, как, что и в каких позах можно делать, и играющий на щеках румянец превратился в насыщенную красноту. До ушей Марка донеслось слабое «Господи…», из-за этого стало немного смешно.  
Дёрнув уголками губ, Марк соскользнул с кровати. Он встал на колени рядом с краем, обхватил ладонями бёдра Хиён и, закрыв глаза, прижался щекой к прохладной коже. Нос снова защекотали запахи: сладкие, терпкие, горячие, влажные. Но самым ощутимым среди них оставался всё тот же — успевший набрать концентрацию, узнаваемый, но всё ещё забытый. И когда Марк, потеряв бдительность, вдохнул его глубже, чем следовало, внутри опять зашевелилось что-то неприятное, тёмное. Дикое.  
Нутро опалило огнём, в горле резко пересохло. Марк почти испугался своей реакции, но быстро пришёл в себя, когда его рук коснулись тонкие пальцы.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросила Хиён с плохо замаскированным беспокойством в голосе.  
Марк улыбнулся, подумав «Не совсем», но вслух сказал:  
— В полном.  
Следовало закончить уже начатое и только после этого разбираться с остальным.  
Вернувшись мыслями и желаниями к распростёртому перед ним телу, Марк легонько чмокнул бедро Хиён. Получилось сочно, звонко. Хиён, хихикнув, расслабилась, но спустя секунду снова напряглась, когда Марк вдруг оказался у неё между ног.  
— Т-ты чего?.. — шокированно промямлила она и, захлебнувшись окончанием, откинулась на спину, потому что Марк, проигнорировав её нервозность, молча сдвинул прикрывающую промежность полоску нижнего белья и провёл по открывшемуся месту языком.  
Во рту остался чуть резковатый привкус, атмосфера сгустилась до состояния застывшего желе. Усилившийся жар заставил Марка с ног до головы покрыться испариной, лоб облепила мгновенно намокшая чёлка, ладони стали скользкими. Но он всё равно не дал выдохнуть ни себе, ни Хиён. Чуть раздвинув пальцами складки, он проник языком глубже — сперва мимолетно, вскользь, а затем — сильнее, ощутимее.  
Хиён, выгнувшись, задушенно замычала. Она комкала в кулаках покрывало, вздрагивала от каждого движения губ и языка. А когда к ним подключились пальцы, она, казалось, совсем перестала себя контролировать — громкие частые всхлипы, короткие шумные выдохи и стоны наполнили звенящую тишину комнаты. Марк чувствовал, что сам начинает вибрировать в ответ на её реакцию. От мощнейшей эрекции низ живота стянуло спазмом.  
В очередной раз всхлипнув, Хиён снова зарылась пальцами в волосы Марка. Она стиснула их так, что стало больно, но Марк едва ли обратил на это внимание. От усилившегося, ставшего невыносимо сильным запаха кружилась голова, сознание плыло и плавилось, будто воздух в жаркой пустыне. Марк снова чувствовал себя голодным, будто не впитывал ни грамма чужой энергии, хотелось съесть Хиён целиком. Сознание коллапсировало, дрожало, перед глазами серыми искрами вспыхивали помехи. Он сам едва держал себя в руках, но чем сильнее скручивалась спираль внизу живота, тем призрачнее становилась сдерживающая истинную форму преграда.  
Марк физически ощущал, как постепенно меняется его тело — пока внутренне, незаметно для человеческого глаза, но уже необратимо. Нужно было срочно переходить к основной части.  
Почувствовав приближающийся оргазм Хиён, Марк остановился. Он упёрся резко ослабевшими руками в матрас, одним плавным движением скользнул выше и, прижавшись к губам Хиён, потянулся к пряжке. Трансформация сводила мышцы, пальцы из-за этого практически не гнулись и дурацкий механизм раз за разом выскальзывал, доводя Марка до исступления.  
Пока он наконец-то не психанул и не отстранился с раздражённым рыком.  
Пристальный, полный жажды и вожделения взгляд Хиён мгновенно впился в его лицо. Он скользил по его рукам, по плечам, груди и животу всё время, пока он сражался с ремнём. От него становилось только хуже, тело почти не слушалось. Марк чувствовал себя одним сплошным комком напряжения, спазмы в паху становились всё болезненнее, лишая его остатков самообладания. Он мысленно поклялся себе, что ещё секунда — и он точно останется совсем без ремня. Но тут механизм наконец щёлкнул.  
Выдохнув, Марк расстегнул молнию. Зажмурившись, он приспустил штаны, взялся за резинку трусов и, ощутив лёгкое колебание застывших в воздухе эмоций, коротко глянул на Хиён. Та, привстав на локтях, честно старалась не отводить взгляда от лица Марка, но её глаза всё равно заметно косили в сторону оттягивающего ткань трусов члена.  
— Я… это… в смысле, презервативы… они в тумбочке, если что.  
Марк растянул губы в напряжённой улыбке. Он обливался потом, почти взрывался от распирающих его ощущений, разрядка требовалась ему как глоток воздуха. Но он в очередной раз наступил на горло своему дикому внутреннему демону и как можно спокойнее произнёс:  
— У меня тоже есть.  
Нырнув в задний карман ладонью, Марк вытащил фольгированный пакетик и надорвал его зубами. Ему это, в принципе, не требовалось — существа, вроде него, были лишены возможности размножаться тем же путём, что и люди. Но разыграть этот спектакль было необходимо, Хиён ведь даже близко не предполагала, с кем решила разделить постель. Ну а у Марка не было ни единой причины, чтобы открывать ей глаза.  
Закончив с презервативом, Марк опять навис над Хиён. На несколько мгновений он замер, позволяя себе ещё раз насладиться её состоянием, затем протяжно и неторопливо поцеловал её в губы и, наконец, толкнулся вперёд.  
Организм не реагировал, казалось, целую вечность. Марк зажмурился, борясь с резко ослабевшими конечностями. Руки задрожали, колени — тоже. Он словно стал куклой с расшатавшимися шарнирами, тело тряслось, будто его подключили к высоковольтной линии.  
А потом его накрыло. Почти в буквальном смысле накрыло волной невероятной, вышибающей дух силы.  
Перед глазами потемнело, сознание заволокло чёрным непроницаемым туманом, изо рта, казалось, повалил не менее чёрный дым. Марк чувствовал, как энергия Хиён обволокла его плотным коконом, и от её чистоты, от нежного светлого сияния горло сдавило спазмом подступивших слёз. Марк ещё ни разу, ни у кого за все эти годы… сотни лет не встречал настолько невинной ауры. И она была настолько потрясающе прекрасна, что ему, на самом деле, следовало бы остановиться и прислушаться к вяло зашевелившемуся внутри подозрению. Но вместо этого он навалился на сдавленно охнувшую Хиён всем весом и с такой страстью начал двигаться, что мышцы свело повторно, только теперь уже не из-за трансформации.  
Вжавшись в тело Хиён, Марк уткнулся лицом в её плечо. Перед глазами всё ещё было темно, уши заложило от собственного громкого дыхания, поэтому слабые просьбы подождать или хотя бы замедлиться он фиксировал где-то на самом краю сознания. Фиксировал, но не понимал. Пока он двигался внутри Хиён, пока её горячая влажная плоть упруго сжимала его член, он с трудом осознавал самого себя — о том, чтобы прислушиваться к посторонним звукам, и речи быть не могло.  
И лишь когда поток энергии стал ослабевать, он наконец-то немного пришёл в себя.  
Темнота внутри всколыхнулась, слилась с темнотой снаружи, так что очередная отскочившая от стены искра на миг ослепила. Марк охнул, мотнул головой, чтобы стряхнуть заполонивший сознание дурман, но, кажется, сделал только хуже — истинная форма стала рваться наружу в ускоренном темпе. Марка практически скрутило. Он кинул мимолётный взгляд на покрасневшее лицо Хиён, которое едва ли выражало экстаз, и решил слегка ускорить процесс.  
Попытавшись протолкнуть руку между их телами, Марк досадливо выдохнул. Испарина и жар значительно замедлили его, оттягивая нужный момент и подвергая риску не только его, но и девушку, и если бы не значительная доза упрямства, он наверняка плюнул бы и сделал всё по-другому. Однако когда пальцы всё-таки коснулись клитора, Марк ощутил, как его почти в буквальном смысле кинули в жерло вулкана. Запах — сладковатый, похожий на аромат редкого тропического фрукта — ударил в нос, забил лёгкие, заставил его опять позабыть про Хиён и про то, что он вообще-то пришёл к ней не только ради себя. Сознание снова затянуло густым туманом.  
Закрыв горящие от подступившего жара глаза, Марк застонал, по кончикам пальцев опять прошёлся слабый разряд тока. Движения стали больше похожими на отчаянные рывки, и хоть он честно старался держаться на плаву и не скатываться в бездну бессознательного перевоплощения, чем отчётливее становились спазмы внизу живота, тем бессильнее он себя чувствовал.  
К тому же этот запах…  
Он, казалось, заполнил всю комнату, вытеснив остальные ароматы. Из-за него Марк чувствовал головокружение и тошноту одновременно, тело переполняло томление, во рту постоянно скапливалась вязкая слюна. До помешательства хотелось ощутить его, попробовать на вкус, чтобы избавиться от тянущего чувства в груди. Поэтому Марк, едва ли отдавая себе отчёт, ещё раз ласкающим движением провёл пальцами по клитору, затем поднял руку и, замычав от удовольствия, погрузил эти же пальцы себе в рот.  
На пару секунд голова стала восхитительно лёгкой и пустой. Все мысли исчезли, сомнения и страхи — тоже. Остался только немного приторный терпкий привкус на языке и ощущение настоящей эйфории.  
А потом он снова обрушился в реальность, где его спустя несколько лихорадочных рывков накрыл оргазм.  
Сжав Хиён в руках, Марк застонал опять — громко, с чувством полного опустошения. Миг он парил где-то под потолком, растворялся в атмосфере, пропитанной потом и страстью, после чего наконец-то вернулся в сознание и ощутил себя полностью сытым. Впервые за последние четыре сотни лет.  
Сознание вернулось к Марку уже после того, как остаточная истома после разрядки прошла. Ощутив под собой возню, он встрепенулся, опустил взгляд и, наткнувшись на ставшее отчего-то бледным лицо Хиён, которая безостановочно бормотала «слезь, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, ты меня сейчас раздавишь, господи, да слезь ты уже», откатился в сторону. Дыхание на секунду сбилось. Насыщенность ощущалась по-новому, почти незнакомо, но появившаяся в теле сила не могла не радовать.  
Марк улыбнулся и, повернувшись к Хиён, хотел уже спросить про ее самочувствие, но так и не смог выдавить ни слова. Хиён лежала спиной к нему, скрутившись в маленький трогательный комочек. И ничем не прикрытая нагота её тела показалась Марку олицетворением слова «беззащитность».  
Нутро содрогнулось от нехорошего предчувствия. Он настолько увлёкся собой, своим голодом, что напрочь забыл про девушку, которой, по идее, должен был подарить незабываемую ночь. И теперь его вместо томной неги его окатило удушливым стыдом.  
Хренов эгоист!  
Соскользнув с кровати, Марк подтянул штаны, защёлкнул ремень и, подхватив с пола сползший плед, со всей аккуратностью накрыл Хиён. Та по-прежнему лежала на боку, даже головы не повернула, когда Марк погладил её по волосам.  
Дискомфорт внутри резко трансформировался в панику. Что-то явно было не так.  
Марк сглотнул, нашёл взглядом выключатель и, щёлкнув им, вернулся к кровати. Присев на самый краешек, он наклонился к Хиён.  
— Ты как? Я ведь сделал тебе больно? Прости, пожалуйста, мне нет оправдания.  
— Да ладно тебе, — хрипло и совершенно безэмоционально раздалось из-под пледа, — я никаких особых иллюзий насчёт первого раза и не питала. Девственницы кончают только в тупых любовных романах, в жизни это по-другому работает. Так что не парься.  
Марк нахмурился. Сознание споткнулось о слово «девственницы» и напрочь отказалось обрабатывать остальную информацию, потому что… зачем она вообще это упомянула? Какое отношение девственность имела к ней и тому, что между ними сейчас произошло?  
Крепко задумавшись, Марк не сразу заметил, как Хиён зашевелилась. Она пару секунд повозилась, затем чуть стянула плед, чтобы снаружи оказалась живописно взъерошенная голова, и Марк, опомнившись, кинул на неё взгляд. Покрасневшие глаза и мокрые дорожки на её щеках заставили его оцепенеть. Однако задать соответствующий вопрос, покаяться, снова попросить прощения он уже не успел, потому что Хиён вдруг воскликнула:  
— У тебя кровь! Ты что, язык прикусил?  
Внутренности Марка обдало неприятным холодком. Он немедленно поднялся, в два больших шага подошёл к зеркалу, висящему на дверце шкафа, чтобы глянуть на своё отражение, и остолбенел: его губы и вправду были в крови — уже подсыхающей, превращающейся в корочку, но тем не менее довольно свежей. И он совершенно точно не кусал себя за язык во время секса.  
Подняв руку, Марк хотел уже вытереть рот тыльной стороной ладони, но, наткнувшись всё в том же отражении на свои окровавленные пальцы, замер. Под ногтями виднелись побагровевшие следы, фаланги были перепачканы почти по самые костяшки. Марк почувствовал, как его прошибло ещё одной волной леденящего страха. Мысли лихорадочно заметались, виски пронзила чертовски сильная боль.  
Кровь на пальцах, кровь на губах, упоминание девственниц, робость Хиён, её слова про «я никогда». И звонок. Тот самый поздний звонок Чуёль, когда та передавала через Джексона информацию, которую тот благополучно забыл.  
Марку захотелось вцепиться себе в волосы. Не торопясь, он опустился на корточки, опустил голову и громко, с чувством выдохнул. Осознание ударило его в самое болезненное, самое мягкое место, и паззл, щёлкнув, наконец-то сошёлся в самую неприятную из всех возможных картин — в ту самую, когда можно было смело предаваться истерике, биться в конвульсиях и звать кого-нибудь сильного, чтобы тот пришёл и решил все проблемы.  
Зажмурившись на мгновение, Марк нащупал дрожащей рукой телефон в заднем кармане штанов и набрал давным-давно выученный наизусть номер. Дождавшись, когда на том конце провода снимут трубку, он нервно усмехнулся и срывающимся от ужаса голосом произнёс:  
— Джебомми, я в пизде. И вы, кажется, тоже. Ты можешь взять остальных и приехать? Прямо сейчас.


	4. Глава 4

Неладное Джексон почувствовал, едва оказался у двери в общежитие. Хорошо различимое нервное оживление ползало по коже мурашками, вздыбливало шерсть на загривке, так что прежде чем переступить порог, Джексон пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Затем поставил ментальный блок на эмоции и, наконец, повернул ручку.  
И сразу же понял, что блок его не спасёт. Потому что по прихожей метался озабоченный чем-то Джебом, за которым по пятам бегал не менее озабоченный Ёндже; в дверном проеме между кухней и залом застыл бестолково хлопающий глазами Югём. Застывшее в воздухе замешательство было похоже на дымовую завесу — глаза сразу же стало щипать.  
Собрав в кулак всё своё жизнелюбие, Джексон чуть приоткрыл сдерживающий силу заслон и улыбнулся.  
— Где пожар? Или мы паникуем просто так?  
Джебом тут же остановился. Он рассеянно провёл ладонью по волосам, хмыкнул и перевёл на Джексона слегка чумной взгляд.  
— О, хорошо, что ты тут, поедешь с нами.  
Джексон оторопел.  
— Куда? — уточнил он.  
Но Джебом вместо ответа просто пожал плечами. Не размениваясь на слова, он отвернулся, кивнул Югёму, чтобы тот тоже шёл за ними, и сдернул с вешалки куртку. Ёндже, жалобно оглянувшись, тоже потянулся к своему пальто.  
Джексон поёжился. Он изо всех сил старался не впитывать щедро источаемые Джебомом эмоции — их жар он ощущал и так, — поэтому перенаправил концентрацию на Югёма. Тот тоже был совершенно не в курсе происходящего и больше недоумевал, чем нервничал, так что их восприятие во многом сходилось.  
Когда все наконец-то вышли на улицу, Джебом быстро направился к стоянке. Он вёл себя всё также молчаливо и отстранённо, и Джексону это чертовски не нравилось. По спине то и дело бегали мурашки, предчувствие беды застыло в желудке плотным коконом. Джебом ведь никогда не истерил попусту, и если сейчас он вёл себя так, будто готовился вот-вот впасть в истерику, дело обстояло хуже некуда.  
Ну либо Джексон себя накручивал. Эту тему он тоже страшно любил.  
— Так что всё-таки произошло? — спросил он у Ёндже, когда Джебом, велев остальным ждать, исчез за воротами стоянки. Уж Ёндже-то точно должен был быть в курсе — Джебом делился с ним вообще всем.  
Однако Ёндже, вздохнув, только головой покачал.  
— Прости, хён, я знаю не больше твоего. Когда я проснулся, он уже был таким, и сколько бы вопросов я ни задавал, он только отмахивался.  
Глаза Джексона стали круглыми. Он недоверчиво наморщил нос, пытаясь представить, что же такого могло произойти, раз Джебом не пожелал делиться информацией даже с Ёндже, но ничего путного в голову не лезло. Единственное, что он понял без подсказок, — ЧП случилось перед самым его возвращением, потому что когда он уезжал в китайский квартал оборотней около двух часов назад, всё было в полном порядке.  
Машина Джебома показалась из-за ворот спустя несколько минут. Красивая, отполированная, похожая на чуть вытянутую смоляную каплю, она мягко притормозила у застывшей троицы, и нос Джексона мгновенно зачесался. Будучи чувствительным к любым запахам, он задолго до появления автомобиля уловил стойкое амбре из кожи, кокосовой отдушки и любимой туалетной воды Джебома. И теперь от мысли, что ему придётся вариться в этом энное количество времени, настроение существенно снизилось.  
Трагически вздохнув, Джексон оглядел остальных, понял, что деваться всё равно некуда, зажмурился и первым нырнул в салон. Закрыв почти всё лицо шарфом, который до сих пор хранил аромат родителей, он придвинулся так, чтобы поймать отражение глаз Джебома в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Джебомми, может, всё-таки расскажешь, куда мы едем и зачем? Я, конечно, не против твоей компании и всё такое, но за сегодня я просто зверски заебался и жрать хочу куда сильнее, чем гулять.  
Губы Джебома скривила усмешка. Атмосфера в салоне резко сгустилась, став непроницаемой, густой, будто болотная жижа.  
Джексон тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.  
— Честно говоря, я пока сам не в курсе. Но фраза «я в пизде и вы — тоже» меня всё же немного насторожила.  
Джексон нахмурился, честно пытаясь врубиться в эту формулировку. Однако любые попытки прийти к истине самостоятельно так и не увенчались успехом, поэтому спустя несколько секунд напряжённой тишины он вздохнул и попытался снова:  
— Чувак, я безмерно ценю твою уверенность, что я достаточно умный, чтобы разгадать твой шифр, но попробуй ещё раз. С трёх нот эту песню хуй угадаешь.  
Джебом коротко хохотнул. Его смех застыл в воздухе глыбой, и теперь не по себе стало уже всем: Ёндже съёжился на своём сидении, Югём постарался слиться с обивкой. Джексон, ругнувшись про себя, опять призвал на помощь эмпатию, чтобы слегка разрядить обстановку. Однако стоило его эмоциям вскользь коснуться Джебома, тот резко прыгнул на педаль тормоза. Машина, взвизгнув шинами, замерла как вкопанная, сзади послышался разъярённый рёв клаксона и вопль про ебланов за рулём.  
— Джексон, — низким, почти угрожающим голосом прорычал Джебом, — я тоже безмерно ценю тебя и всё, что ты для нас делаешь, но сейчас лучше не трогай. Очень тебя прошу.  
Джексон нервно сглотнул. Понятливо закивав, он всосал эмоциональные щупальца обратно так быстро, что закружилась голова. Затем вжался в сидящего рядом Югёма, подобрал ноги и свистящим шёпотом поинтересовался:  
— Он такой с тех пор, как возникла необходимость срываться и куда-то ехать?  
— Вроде да, — пробормотал тот. — Ко мне в комнату он вломился минут за десять до твоего возвращения. Приказал собираться и не задавать лишних вопросов. Даже имя моё использовал, представляешь?  
Джексон представлял. Когда Джебом хотел быть пугающим, он был пугающим, так что использование настоящего имени по сути являлось меньшим из зол. Он мог использовать артиллерию и пострашнее, вроде истинного облика или типа того.  
Хотя в таком случае по возвращении Джексон застал бы на месте общежития руины.  
Решив перестать изводить себя догадками и разобраться на месте, Джексон крепче прижался к Югёму и прикрыл глаза. От макнэ приятно пахло сладкой газировкой и чипсами, тепло его тела и эмоциональная стабильность убаюкивали, затягивали Джексона в дрёму. Он только сейчас понял, насколько устал. Возникшие в родном квартале проблемы измотали его, он успел забыть, насколько опасными могли быть чужие группировки. И если сегодня беду удалось отвернуть, в следующий раз кто-нибудь из них может напасть на след родителей — и тогда…  
Джексона передёрнуло. Даже думать об этом было страшно.  
— Приехали, — послышался сквозь заполонивший голову туман голос Джебома.  
Джексон заворочался, спрятав лицо в складках пальто Югёма. Просыпаться не хотелось, отяжелевшие, будто налитые свинцом конечности не поднимались. Расслабленное из-за дрёмы сознание оставалось мутным, плавающим.  
Однако когда внутри почти в прямом смысле взорвалась бомба, Джексона подбросило на месте. Он резко распахнул глаза и в ужасе огляделся, пытаясь понять, кого и что могло так напугать, но остальные оставались удивительно спокойными, почти безразличными, их эмоции текли ровно, без резких перепадов. Испуг явно шёл снаружи.  
Джексон нахмурился. Этого ни в коем случае не должно было случиться, потому что его эмпатия была строго настроена на определённый круг людей. Он даже рот открыл, чтобы поинтересоваться, какого хрена происходит, но внезапная вспышка паники, похожая на стрелу с раскалённым наконечником, вспорола рассудок протяжным росчерком.  
Джексон, ахнув, сжался. Его затрясло от накатывающего волнами ужаса, ладони взмокли, дыхание стало тяжёлым, прерывистым — он будто полностью залез в шкуру другого человека. И этот человек был дьявольски, до полубезумного состояния напуган.  
Заметавшись, Джексон вцепился одеревеневшими пальцами в шарф, который теперь ощущался как удавка. Ему нужно было выйти, срочно, немедленно. Но стоило ему едва коснуться ручки дверцы, темнеющий разум пронзила внезапная догадка.  
Марк.  
Он узнал окраску этих эмоций. Это был Марк, без сомнений.  
Но что же могло с ним произойти, если он вдруг начал настолько явно бояться? В смысле, он вообще-то никогда не был безэмоциональным или бесчувственным, но чаще всего он предпочитал сдерживаться — и внутренне, и внешне. Видимо, и вправду случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Лицо Джебома, который всё это время коршуном следил за реакцией Джексона, потемнело. Несколько секунд эмоционального изнасилования сказали ему всё лучше любых слов, поэтому он заглушил мотор, вынул ключ из замка зажигания и, процедив сквозь зубы что-то невнятное, вышел из машины.  
— Всё настолько плохо? — прошептал Ёндже, не отрывая взгляда от обходящего капот Джебома.  
Джексон сглотнул. Его всё ещё слегка потряхивало, наскоро сляпанная эмпатическая заслонка дрожала от бьющихся в неё разрядов паники. В любой другой ситуации он жизнерадостно брякнул бы, что им жопа, но сейчас и впрямь было не до смеха.  
Фраза «я в пизде» наконец-то начала обретать смысл.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Джексон тоже вылез из машины. Он распрямился, нашёл глазами Джебома, который в задумчивости замер у большого табло с номерами квартир, втянул носом воздух и вдруг уловил идущий откуда-то из-за спины знакомый запах. Круто развернувшись, он прищурился. Прямо сейчас должен был показаться кое-кто, кого он вообще не ожидал тут увидеть. И когда из-за угла вырулила до боли родная худощавая фигурка, он едва не сел прямо на асфальт от изумления.  
— Нуна! — восторженно воскликнул Джексон. — Джебомми, там Чуёль-нуна!  
Услышав своё имя, Чуёль вскинула голову. На её лице мгновенно появилась улыбка, змеями разлетающееся вокруг напряжение ощутимо схлынуло. Прибавив шаг, она за несколько секунд преодолела разделяющее их расстояние и сжала Джексона в крепких дружеских объятиях. Натискавшись с ним, она немного повисела на Югёме, затем — на Ёндже, а после этого, наконец, обхватила руками широкие плечи Джебома.  
— Как же я по вам соскучилась! — с чувством выдохнула она.  
Джебом, усмехнувшись, сдержанно похлопал её по спине.  
Джексон знал, что их когда-то давно связывала своя история, но никогда не интересовался подробностями. Хватало того, что он успел почерпнуть из мимолётных разговоров между остальными: Джебом сильно выручил Чуёль, когда у той случился кризис с потреблением энергии, — это сблизило их, сделало чуть ли не лучшими друзьями. Однако когда Джексон невзначай заикнулся о более тесной связи между ними, Джебом оборвал его на полуслове и попросил больше никогда не поднимать эту тему. Джинён потом объяснил, что в их среде не принято гордиться отношениями с себеподобными, и хоть Джебому было откровенно плевать на свою репутацию, Чуёль он с этим смешивать не хотел.  
— Мы тоже скучали, Джексон не даст соврать, — произнёс Джебом и, хмыкнув, вопросительно склонил голову набок. — Какое, кстати, совпадение, что мы оказались в этом месте одновременно. Ты тут какими судьбами?  
Эмоциональный фон Чуёль вдруг резко изменился, запах — тоже. Джексон настороженно замер, мелкими порциями втягивая воздух, чтобы не ошибиться в выводах, и медленно свёл брови к переносице. Чуёль явно потеряла бдительность, расслабилась и пропустила сквозь барьеры то, что не должна была. Однако исправляться было уже поздно: Джексон всё понял по сотрясшему атмосферу замешательству, а Джебом — по напрягшемуся лицу Джексона.  
Мгновенно окаменев, Джебом метнул в Чуёль такой взгляд, что температура вокруг них резко упала. Его глаза блеснули белым, между сжатыми зубами прорвался густой чёрный дым.  
— Ёльлин!.. — шипением сорвалось с его губ.  
Чуёль сделала большой шаг назад. Она была старше и местами могущественнее, но истинная форма Джебома пугала даже её. Лидер плохо контролировал себя в такие моменты, так что случиться могло что угодно, даже самое страшное.  
Джексон запаниковал. Он приготовился уже в бешеном темпе плести эмпатическую паутину, чтобы хоть так удержать Джебома от необдуманных действий. Но трагедии, к счастью, не произошло. Вперёд выступил нордически спокойный Ёндже, он сжал пальцами рукав куртки Джебома и, когда тот обратил на него внимание, покачал головой.  
— Хён, не надо. Давай для начала разберемся, что произошло. Нуна ведь тоже может быть не совсем в курсе. Правда? — Он повернулся к Чуёль и посмотрел на неё так, что даже Джексон с его не самым лучшим зрением смог различить посыл: «Пизди! Пизди как никогда в жизни!».  
Чуёль, сглотнув, закивала.  
— Д-да, Марки позвонил мне буквально полчаса назад, вот я и примчалась со всех ног, — промямлила она, отшагнув ещё немного на всякий случай.  
Да уж, скептично подумал Джексон, брехло из неё было откровенно так себе — воздух едва не вибрировал от удушающих волн её смущения. И как она на сцену-то умудрилась прорваться с такой честной натурой? Наверное, у Чонхома были поистине впечатляющие связи в их индустрии.  
Перехватив взгляд Джебома, Джексон постарался сделать самый невозмутимый вид. Обострять ситуацию у него не было ни малейшего желания, тем более что там, где-то в здании, в ужасе метался Марк, следовало как можно скорее прийти ему на выручку, а не тратить время на разборки.  
Тщательно вглядевшись в кристально ясные глаза Джексона, Джебом помедлил, затем натужно выдохнул, провёл рукой по волосам и мимолётно сжал пальцы Ёндже в ладони. Тот, улыбнувшись, сразу убрал руку.  
— Идём, — процедил он, — выясним, наконец, что там у Марка за херня приключилась.  
Легко взбежав по ступенькам, он ткнул пальцем в кнопку с нужным номером. Остальные гуськом потянулись следом.  
Джексон остановился рядом с Чуёль и, аккуратно пихнув ту плечом, прошептал:  
— Не переживай из-за его реакции, Джебомми просто за Марка сильно волнуется. В смысле, он ведь никогда не доставлял проблем, и, честно говоря, я ума не приложу, что с ним могло произойти. Он остынет и извинится, вот увидишь.  
Чуёль попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло так жалко, что Джексон опять насторожился. Приглядевшись, он только сейчас заметил её покрытый испариной лоб и побелевшие губы. Видимо, Джебом, использовав её имя, вложил в голос то, что не следовало бы — в этом он, к сожалению, тоже весьма посредственно себя контролировал. Хладнокровие явно было не его добродетелью.  
Дверь открыли без предисловий, и собравшаяся на пороге толпа махом всосалась в небольшой, красиво обставленный холл. Оглядевшись, Джексон присвистнул. Марка определённо занесло в приличное место — хоть это радовало: широкие лестницы и чистые площадки легко могли вместить и их группу, и стафф заодно, а на пролётах можно было смело устраивать мини-концерты.  
Джексон со смешком представил, насколько незабываемым стало бы их выступление в жилом доме, затем осёкся, оглядел присутствующих и только сейчас понял, что их небольшое мобильное войско было неполным.  
— А где, кстати, Джинённи и БэмБэм? — запоздало удивился он.  
— Поехали перекусить, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Джебом. — Ушли где-то за полчаса до звонка Марка, должны подтянуться минут через пятнадцать.  
Джексон кивнул. Он чувствовал себя намного комфортнее, когда они встречали трудности вместе, единение стаи было для него гарантом успешного их преодоления — так его учила семья на протяжении всего периода взросления. И теперь он возлагал на это большие надежды.  
В нужную квартиру дверь открыла незнакомая девушка. Джексон поначалу не смог толком разглядеть её за спинами остальных, зато он прекрасно ощутил исходящие от неё ароматы: пахло тщательно замытой кровью, кокосовой отдушкой и… Марком.  
Джексон недоверчиво фыркнул и принюхался ещё раз. Но запах ничуть не изменился — от девушки по-прежнему пахло так, будто вместо неё на пороге стоял Марк — его аромат было сложно спутать с чужим. Это было необычно и ново, Джексон с таким ещё ни разу не сталкивался, но прежде чем он открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться о природе этого явления вслух, висящая на его руке Чуёль вдруг встрепенулась. Она подняла голову, с неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой отпихнула Джексона и ринулась вперёд, выдохнув:  
— Хиённи!  
Парой могучих движений растолкала остальных и вызвав попутно всесторонний молчаливый ахер, Чуёль буквально набросилась на девушку, смяв её в крепких объятиях. Витающая в прихожей растерянность резко сплелась со страхом, воздух стал похожим на густой смог. У Джексона даже в носу зачесалось от этого.  
— Ты в порядке? — пронзил повисшую в прихожей тишину напряжённый шёпот.  
Ответа Джексон не услышал. Ощутив могучий укол любопытства, он прикусил губу и привстал на носочки, чтобы суметь разглядеть Чуёль и её подругу. Однако когда стоящий прямо перед ним Югём наконец-то чуть сдвинулся, освобождая обзор, в грудь будто ткнули крепко сжатым кулаком.  
Джексон едва не задохнулся от проехавшейся по рёбрам боли. Он отшатнулся, почти упал спиной на стену и бестолково замотал головой. Перед глазами всё затряслось, поплыло, ноги стали подгибаться, по вискам покатились крупные капли пота. Приходилось изо всех сил опираться на лопатки, чтобы не стечь на пол безвольным мешком. Чужие эмоции были похожи на клубок змей, они шипели, теснее сплетаясь в узел, давили и жалили — Джексон чувствовал себя перед ними абсолютно беспомощным.  
— Марки-хён, — прошелестел Югём, шарахнув Джексона сверху ещё одной порцией растерянности.  
Джексон зажмурился, пытаясь вывезти сотрясающие нутро эмоции и не спятить ненароком. Он страшно жалел, что не поставил блок на эмпатию ещё на улице, потому что теперь этот процесс автоматически становился куда более трудоёмким и долгим. Следовало как-то придерживать свой рассудок и одновременно ставить заслонку — и всё это в условиях почти полной утраты самообладания.  
Почувствовав прикосновение к плечу, Джексон вздрогнул. Он открыл воспалённые от напряжения глаза, но окружающая обстановка была слишком размытой, её будто расплавили до состояния цветной жижи — он никак не мог понять, кто перед ним. Лишь когда слух уловил мягкое «Я помогу», а потом лба коснулись губы, наполняющие всё вокруг шумом эмоции застыли. Их словно поставили на паузу, заморозили, позволяя Джексону выдохнуть и немного прийти в себя.  
Наскоро вернув себе подобие контроля, Джексон мгновенно задвинул внутренний заслон и выдохнул снова — с облегчением. В голове тут же стало ясно, руки и ноги окрепли, по спине перестал течь пот. Он снова стал собой, а не огромным эмоциональным приёмником, готовым вот-вот перегореть.  
Сфокусировав всё ещё мутноватый взгляд на Ёндже, Джексон благодарно улыбнулся. Ему редко требовалось помощь лечебного характера, но в некоторых моментах Ёндже с его Прикосновением был просто незаменимым.  
Убедившись, что с Джексоном всё в порядке, Ёндже заметно расслабился. Он мимолётно сжал его плечо, ободряюще улыбнулся, затем отвернулся и шагнул обратно к стоящему впереди Джебому.  
Джексон, прежде чем последовать его примеру, дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться. Он чувствовал себя, будто после затяжной простуды — организм ощущался слабым, уязвимым, но сейчас, когда на эмоциях стоял блок, можно было немного расслабиться. И вникнуть, наконец, в суть происходящего.  
Хотя, по большому счёту, он ничего не пропустил — за всё время его эмпатического перенасыщения никто не издал ни звука. Поэтому когда угрюмое молчание стало затягиваться, первым решил подать голос Джебом.  
— Итак, — произнёс он, — может, кто-нибудь потрудится объяснить, что тут творится? Потому что, сдаётся мне, мы тут собрались не ради того, чтобы поздравить Марка с возвращением к более эффективным методам пропитания.  
Джексон успел протиснуться подмышкой Югёма, прежде чем в его эмпатическую броню ударилось мгновенно вспыхнувшее в Чуёль возмущение.  
— Следи за языком, пожалуйста, — холодно отчеканила она, прижав к себе мелкую, похожую на высушенного кузнечика блондинку. — Хиённи не бифштекс, чтобы рассуждать о ней подобным образом.  
Слегка опешив от такой отповеди, Джексон покосился на Джебома — тот, поджав губы, хмуро разглядывал девушку. На тон Чуёль он, казалось, не обратил ни малейшего внимания, куда больше его заботила её подруга. Вернее, то, что она могла узнать о них и их истинных сущностях.  
— Югёмми, — позвал он, наконец, — поработай, пожалуйста, с девушкой. А мы пока на кухне посидим, потолкуем.  
Безучастно стоящий в дверном проёме Марк вдруг вздрогнул и поднял голову. Джексон с самого начала отметил его излишнюю бледность и нервозность, но сейчас, после слов Джебома, он, казалось, непостижимым образом стал ещё белее.  
— Джебом, — хрипло, почти с надрывом произнёс он, — я вообще-то не уверен…  
— Вот и не мешай! — резко оборвал его Джебом. — Я пока понятия не имею, что ты натворил, но девушка в любом случае должна обо всём забыть.  
— А если она не забудет? — безжизненно отозвался Марк. — Если у Югёма не получится?  
Лицо Джебома тоже вдруг потеряло краски. Джексон почувствовал, как внутри лидера всё завибрировало в тон тому же испугу, что до сих пор горел в Марке, и сглотнул. Видимо, в голове Джебома родилось какое-то предположение, и это предположение ему страшно не понравилось.  
— Пусть Югём попробует, — произнёс, наконец, он, — и если уж у него не получится… — Запнувшись, он хмуро замолчал. Затем ещё раз глянул на подругу Чуёль и, развернувшись, первым исчез из прихожей.  
За ним понуро двинулся Марк, следом — Ёндже.  
Последним на кухню направился Джексон. Напоследок он тоже посмотрел на блондинку, испытывая что-то среднее между жалостью и любопытством. Он всё ещё не врубался в происходящее, устроенная движуха заставляла его волноваться, но что-то подсказывало ему, что скучно точно не будет. Как в хорошем, так и в плохом смыслах.  
Югём появился на кухне спустя несколько минут, в течение которых никто так и не заговорил. И выглядел он при этом озадаченным, задумчивым и ещё более растерянным, чем раньше. Прошествовав к столу, он медленно опустился на стул рядом с Ёндже и кинул на напрягшегося Джебома полный сожаления взгляд.  
— Прости, хён, я не понимаю, почему не срабатывает…  
Джебом, запрокинув голову, застонал.  
— Ну пиздец… — Закрыв лицо ладонями, он парой резких движений растёр его, после чего громко выдохнул и повернулся к Марку. — Знаешь, говоря, что мы в пизде, ты, кажется, слегка смягчил формулировку. То, во что ты нас втравил, не имеет подходящего названия ни в цензурном словаре, ни в нецензурном, и я, честно говоря, нихуя не знаю, что нам теперь делать. Может, у тебя есть какие-то идеи?  
Всё это он произносил со спокойной, нигде не срывающейся интонацией, однако у Джексона всё равно задрожали внутренности. Как, наверное, и у остальных.  
Марк гулко сглотнул, его мутный от беспокойства взгляд метался по потолку и стенам, пока он пытался придумать хоть что-то в своё оправдание; Ёндже сидел ни жив, ни мёртв; Югём, казалось, сросся со стулом. Один Джексон, чувствующий эмоции остальных даже сквозь второй слой блока, по-прежнему не въезжал. То, что случилось что-то крайне дерьмовое, он понимал и так, но отсутствие деталей жгло зад желанием вклиниться в молчаливое отчаяние остальных.  
И в конце концов он не выдержал.  
— Я, конечно, дико извиняюсь и всё такое, но… в чём, собственно, дело? Марки покатал на своей карусельке не ту девушку? Или, может… — Джексон прищурился и сдвинулся ближе к краю стула, чтобы в случае чего пулей вылететь из кухни, — она покатала его на своей?..  
Югём, сжав губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, опустил голову, Ёндже тут же последовал его примеру. Джексон даже воодушевился немного, осознав, что в этот раз его чувство юмора пришлось к месту. Однако Марк и Джебом как сидели с постными минами, так и остались. Ни единый мускул на их лицах не дрогнул.  
— Думаю, нам лучше дождаться, когда девушки решат к нам присоединиться, чтобы не пересказывать всё по два раза, — мрачно пробормотал Джебом. — Их это касается ничуть не меньше, чем нас. Вернее, касается это одной из них, — он стрельнул глазами в коридор, — а вторая просто огребёт, потому что сыграла в случившемся не последнюю роль. Я прав, Ким Чуёль?  
Джексон про себя отметил, что Джебом не стал повторно использовать её имя. Это могло означать, что он слегка подостыл, поэтому на миг Джексона затопило облегчением. Однако стоило ему снова перевести взгляд на лидерское лицо, он сразу понял, что погорячился: бывшие ещё час назад тёмно-карими глаза заметно посветлели, в уголках губ мелко клубился чёрный дым.  
Джебом всё ещё был в ярости, и его напускное спокойствие пугало намного сильнее, чем если бы он стал разносить всё вокруг.  
Чуёль появилась на пороге кухни, едва в воздухе повисло импровизированное приглашение. Не глядя ни на кого, она молча прошла к углу, где стояли две удобные с виду тумбы, за ней тенью проскользнула Хиён.  
Джебом криво усмехнулся, скрестив руки на груди. Он терпеливо дождался, пока девушки устроятся, затем упёрся локтями в столешницу, чуть подался вперёд и тихим, но удивительно зловещим голосом поинтересовался:  
— Итак, с чего же мне начать?  
Джексон хотел, чтобы он начал с самого главного, он даже руку поднял, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и с видом отличника озвучить просьбу, но не успел — домофон разразился мелодичной трелью.  
Все как по команде дёрнулись, обернулись, но никто не двинулся с места.  
— Это, наверное, Джинённи-хён и БэмБэм, — почему-то шёпотом произнёс Югём.  
Хиён, вздохнув, закатила глаза. Настолько огромное количество гостей делало её нервозность ещё более отчётливой.  
— Чуёль, откроешь? У меня сейчас вообще нет сил шевелиться.  
Чуёль вместо ответа потупилась. Она опустила взгляд, сжала руки в замок и нехотя выдавила:  
— Лучше ты. Ты ведь хозяйка.  
— И что с того? — оторопела Хиён. — Ты ведь здесь почти живёшь.  
— Почти, — губы Чуёль скривила бледная улыбка, — но этого недостаточно, чтобы я смогла пригласить в твой дом непрошенных гостей. Это должна сделать ты. Прости, я потом всё объясню.  
Челюсть Хиён комично отвисла. Пару секунд она недоверчиво таращилась на сжавшуюся Чуёль, затем процедила сквозь зубы «Дурдом какой-то» и всё-таки поднялась.  
Спустя несколько минут на кухне оказалось на двух участников больше. Сидеть им, правда, было уже негде, поэтому они с важным видом прислонились к подоконнику.  
— Ну, раз уж все в сборе, давайте дружно представимся. — Джебом на правах лидера повернулся к Хиён, которая выглядела ещё более шокированной, чем минуту назад, и холодно улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Им Джебом, я лидер группы GOT7, которую вы имеете честь наблюдать здесь и сейчас в полном составе. А вы?..  
Хиён сжалась, когда все взгляды устремились на неё. Она боязливо поклонилась, насколько это позволяло сидячее положение и пробормотала:  
— Кан Хиён, очень приятно.  
Улыбка Джебома стала чуть менее ледяной, в успевших ещё немного посветлеть глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на сочувствие.  
— Значит, так, Кан Хиён-ши, я не стану утомлять вас долгими нудными лекциями на тему незнакомцев, которых не следует тащить в постель. Я также не стану говорить, что не следует для первого раза использовать случайные связи, — бледные щёки Хиён залились густой краской, — куда больше претензий в этом плане у меня всё-таки к Чуёль. Но кое-что я вам всё-таки скажу: вы попали в ужасную ситуацию и вам сейчас придётся отключить весь свой скепсис, чтобы поверить нам. В противном случае вы пропадёте, а с вами сгинет и наш не самый умный, но тем не менее безумно дорогой друг.  
— Вау, какая речь! — раздался от подоконника полный восхищения голос БэмБэма. — Хён, тебя что, Джинённи покусал?  
Реакция Джебома оказалась молниеносной — резко развернувшись, он впился в отпрянувшего БэмБэма взглядом и низко прорычал:  
— Завались!  
Джексона обдало волной удушающей злости — почти несдерживаемой, открытой, так что он быстро смекнул — дело было ещё хуже, чем ему представлялось. За фасадом рассудительного спокойствия в Джебоме ревел огонь и следовало сделать всё возможное, чтобы не дать ему прорваться наружу.  
БэмБэм разразился нервным хихиканьем.  
— Во, узнаю нашего лидера, — протянул он и, наткнувшись на полные мольбы глаза Джексона, осёкся. Он был эксцентричным, конечно, любящим риск и безрассудство, но далеко не глупым парнем, так что повторять вслух ему, к счастью, не понадобилось.  
Кашлянув в кулак, БэмБэм сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся к окну с видом, будто дальнейший разговор совершенно перестал его интересовать. Джексон про себя поблагодарил его за проницательность, а Джебом, справившись с приступом ярости, снова обратил внимание на молчаливо офигевающую Хиён.  
— Прежде чем я раскрою карты, рискну спросить: вы хоть представляете, кто мы такие? Может, Чуёль вам рассказывала, ну или Марк вдруг решил подготовить почву?  
Хиён озадаченно нахмурилась, затем с лёгким оттенком застенчивости покосилась на Чуёль и пожала плечами.  
— Ну, вы… айдолы?  
Из горла Джебома вырвался очередной полный муки стон. Он с громким опустошённым выдохом опустил голову, затем осуждающе посмотрел на Чуёль. Та беспомощно развела руками, будто извиняясь за свою недальновидность.  
— Ладно, — Джебом прижал пальцы к переносице, собираясь с мыслями, — я уже понял, что упрощать жизнь мне никто не станет. Тогда давайте начнём с самого охуительного в этой истории, ну чтобы наверняка. — Он снова посмотрел на Хиён и, сдвинув брови к переносице, внятно произнёс: — Мы не просто айдолы, Хиён-ши, мы инкубы. Демоны, если вам угодно. Мы питаемся человеческой сексуальной энергией, так что, извините за прямоту, произошедшее сегодня между вами и Марком можно смело назвать актом пропитания. И то, что вы при этом оказались невинны, круто усложнило ему жизнь. Ну и всем нам заодно, потому что мы вроде как семья и связаны кучей клятв, помимо прочих прелестей, вроде дружбы.  
Когда он замолчал, на кухне стало пронзительно тихо. Хиён, не моргая, смотрела на Марка, который всё также не издавал ни звука; остальные с разной степенью волнения ждали её реакции. Причём Джексон — сильнее всех. Он, как и все порождения Той стороны, прекрасно знал о запрете раскрытия своей сущности перед смертными, так что разоблачение в его присутствии происходило впервые. И он очень надеялся, что девушка не тронется умом от такой информации.  
Хиён, впрочем, тревожных сигналов не посылала. Она вообще никаких сигналов не посылала, если быть точным, так что Джексону пришлось снять блок с эмпатии и прокрутить внутренний тумблер так, чтобы понять — не скончалась ли она там, глубоко внутри себя незаметно для окружающих.  
К счастью, тревога оказалась ложной, но то, что происходило в развернувшемся перед Джексоном эмоциональном полотне, заставило его насторожиться. Это был, конечно, не тот клубок чёрных змей, заставивший его испытать первозданный ужас перед пресмыкающимися, а, скорее, большая матовая сфера, по которой шли непрерывные вибрации. И тоже наталкивала на не самые приятные ассоциации.  
Внутри Хиён будто тикала огромная бомба, и её взрыв смело можно было считать вопросом времени.  
Наконец, наполнившую кухню тишину прорезал странный звук. Джексон сперва не обратил на него внимания, полностью погрузившись в опутывание Хиён тонкой нитью спокойствия. Он сосредоточенно плёл эмпатическую паутину, стежок за стежком создавая настоящую броню. А потом уши резануло чем-то тяжёлым, скребущим, и Джексон, дёрнувшись, опомнился. Паутина тут же исказилась, поплыла, но прежде чем он сумел опять взять её под контроль, взгляд наконец-то сфокусировался на Хиён. Голову пронзило осознанием, что ужасающие, похожие на потусторонние звуки издавала именно она. И это был её смех.  
Кожа Джексона густо покрылась мурашками. Он такую жуть только в триллерах видел, где показывали поехавших маньяков. И остальные, судя по шокированным лицам, были с ним солидарны. Вряд ли кто ожидал чего-то подобного, потому что девушка, конечно, производила впечатление нервической, но явно не до такой степени.  
Однако когда Хиён замолчала так же внезапно, как начала смеяться, непостижимым образом стало ещё страшнее.  
— Забавная шутка, — прохрипела она, сверкая остекленевшими глазами. — Чуёлли, с чувством юмора у твоих друзей полный порядок, я на секунду почти поверила в этот бред. Демоны, блин. — Она снова маньячно захихикала.  
Джексон попытался сглотнуть, но не смог — в горле резко пересохло. Он мимолетно посмотрел на притихшего Джебома, который не отрывал взгляда от белой как мел Хиён, и подумал, что количество их проблем стремительно прибавилось. Это была худшая новость после всего, что им уже пришлось выслушать и осознать.  
Находящаяся в не меньшем ступоре Чуёль отмерла первой. Она растянула губы в подобии улыбки, подняла руку и, мягко погладив Хиён по волосам, проворковала:  
— Хиённи, зайка моя, ты в порядке?  
— В полном, — выдохнула та. — Ща вспомню, как цензурно произносится «выметайтесь нахуй из моего дома», и совсем приду в себя.  
Джексону стало не по себе. Он заёрзал, умоляюще посмотрел на оробевшую Чуёль и, заметив, как по её лицу скользнуло сомнение, одними губами произнёс: «Я удержу её в рассудке, не бойся».  
Стиснув зубы, Чуёль незаметно кивнула. Затем она на мгновение зажмурилась, взяла Хиён за руку и, набрав в грудь воздуха, со всей возможной убедительностью проговорила:  
— Хиённи, я и сама была бы до уссачки рада, если бы всё сказанное Джебомом оказалось шуткой. Но он говорит правду. Мы и в самом деле демоны, только они — инкубы, а я — суккуб. Прости, что скрывала это от тебя.  
Хиён, недоверчиво нахмурившись, скривилась. Пару секунд она молча смотрела на Чуёль, будто просвечивая её лазером, а потом выдернула руку из её ладоней и прошипела:  
— Ты за дуру меня держишь, что ли?  
Чуёль замотала головой.  
— Нет! — жарко запротестовала она. — Я бы никому не позволила издеваться над тобой, особенно так жестоко! Но… мы сейчас в таком дерьме, Хиённи. Все. И самое печальное в этом то, что тут есть отчасти и моя вина.  
— Отчасти? — раздался вдруг скрипучий, похожий на рвущуюся бумагу голос.  
Джексон в недоумении повернулся, пытаясь понять, кому он принадлежал, и в который раз за день оторопел — говорил Марк. И выглядел он при этом почти таким же невменяемым, как Хиён.  
Чуёль подобралась, её лицо из жалобного стало непроницаемым, жёстким. Она в упор посмотрела на Марка и кивнула.  
— Да, отчасти. Моя вина тут только в том, что я предложила роль первого мужчины Хиённи именно тебе. Следовало выбрать кого-нибудь менее голодного.  
Марк задохнулся от возмущения. Вскочив, он хлопнул ладонями по столу так, что все подпрыгнули, затем наклонился вперёд и глухо, едва не глотая окончания прорычал:  
— Я шёл сюда с твёрдой уверенностью, что у твоей подружки банальный недоебит! Да я бы пальцем её не тронул, если бы знал, что она девственница! Мне эти проблемы ни в одно место не всрались!  
Старающийся оставаться начеку Джексон вдруг почувствовал укол дежа-вю. Он точно где-то уже слышал сочетание «Хиён» и «девственница». Однако как бы он ни пытался, вспомнить не получалось. Разгадка каталась внутри ртутным шариком и никак не давала себя поймать.  
Тем временем страсти накалялись, теперь вскочила и Чуёль. Она упёрла кулаки в талию, стараясь нависнуть над Марком так, будто это он был ниже на добрые десять сантиметров.  
— Да неужели? Если кое-кто не умеет запоминать информацию, это точно не мои проблемы! Заведи тогда склерозник, если ты не в состоянии удержать в голове простейшие вещи!  
Марк ахнул. Ртутная капля воспоминаний в голове Джексона стала замедляться. Теперь он слышал голос Чуёль — приглушенный, слегка тронутый помехами, будто из динамика. Кажется, она просила передать что-то Марку. Что-то глупое, неважное.  
Что-то, что Джексон забыл почти в ту же минуту, как услышал.  
— Что за хуйню ты несёшь?! — гавкнул Марк, снова шарахнув по столешнице, но уже кулаком. Все опять умилительно синхронно подпрыгнули. — Когда мы говорили по телефону, ты ни слова не сказала мне о том, что Хиён девственница! И не вздумай напиздеть, что я что-то прослушал!  
Ртутная капля стала покрываться пузырями, пучиться, будто готовый лопнуть пакетик.  
Джексон почувствовал пробежавшийся по спине холодок.  
Что же там было? Что Чуёль просила передать Марку?  
— Не вздумаю, не боись, — ехидно усмехнулась Чуёль, продолжая напирать с не меньшим запалом, — потому что об этом я вспомнила уже после того, как мы попрощались. И тогда я позвонила ещё раз.  
Бегающий по спине Джексона холодок превратился в озноб, его ледяные щупальца вгрызлись в позвоночник, выпрямив его до хруста. Перед глазами вереницей пронеслись картинки: гонящийся за ним Джебом, дверь в спальню Марка, щелчок замка, звонок. Дурацкая мелодия, что-то про сахар и сливки.  
И голос Чуёль, который просил передать Марку, что Хиён девственница. Паззл наконец-то с громким болезненным щелчком сложился.  
Распахнув эмпатию на всю ширину, Джексон кинул в сторону Чуёль мощнейший заряд онемения, чтобы та не смогла сказать то, что собиралась. Но опоздал буквально на долю секунды, потому что сперва с её губ всё-таки сорвалось:  
— Я сказала об этом Джексону, он должен был передать! — а потом она рухнула как подкошенная, не справившись с эмпатическим ударом.  
На несколько секунд всё смешалось: испугавшись, все кинулись поднимать Чуёль, которая хватала ртом воздух и очумело трясла головой, так что про Джексона и его вклад в случившейся кошмар ненадолго забыли. Однако когда Чуёль усадили обратно и пихнули ей в ладонь стакан с водой, шансов спастись не осталось. Все взгляды разом переместились на него.  
— Тебе есть что сказать в своё оправдание? — хмуро спросил Джебом.  
Джексон опустил голову. Он, конечно, мог бы сказать, что Чуёль набрехала ему про дораму, поэтому он даже близко не воспринял её просьбу всерьёз. Но это было бы слишком мелочно и низко. Кидаться стрелками Джексон жуть как не любил, особенно когда дело касалось друзей.  
— Простите.  
Снова повисла тишина. Каждый из присутствующих с хорошо ощутимым напряжением обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, кто-то даже начал паниковать. Наполнивший кухню эмоциональный гул был похож на электрический, они словно оказались в высоковольтной будке для проводов, поэтому внезапный хлопок ладоши подействовал, как маленький взрыв.  
— Блеск! — подвёл итог Джебом. — На данный момент мы погружены в жижу с дерьмом где-то, ну, по подбородок. И, надеюсь, вам, конспираторы хуевы, сейчас очень стыдно, потому что если нет, тебе и тебе, — он указал на Чуёль и Марка, — я оторву головы, а ты… — тяжёлый взгляд переместился на Джексона, — с тобой я поговорю потом, в присутствии Пак Джинёна. Пусть лучше он решит, чего ты заслуживаешь, потому что если наказывать тебя буду я, ты умрёшь.  
Пальцы на ногах невольно поджались. Джексон понимал, что в Джебоме большей частью говорили злость, разочарование и обида, но менее пугающими его угрозы от этого не казались. Тем более когда в них фигурировало имя продюсера.  
При мыслях о Пак Джинёне Джексона обдало волной удушающего жара.  
А вдруг за такой прокол его выпрут из группы? Вдруг Пак-пидиним так рассердится, что снимет протекцию с его семьи? В таком случае им придётся возвращаться в китайский квартал, где их уже ждут, чтобы растерзать. И хоть Джексон не сомневался, что у него получится унести с собой на тот свет с десяток недоброжелателей, рисковать родителями он страшно не хотел. Ведь именно ради них он и толкнулся в индустрию, которая была полностью заточена под демонов. Ради них он научился делать то, что не было свойственно созданиям его вида.  
И теперь всё это могло полететь в тартарары из-за одной ошибки.  
Поёжившись, Джексон зажмурился. Когда-то давно он пообещал себе, что сделает всё, чтобы защитить семью. И если для этого потребуется вытащить из огня жопы Марка, Хиён, Чуёль и остальных, он готов заживо сгореть сам, лишь бы всё получилось.  
Джексон глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Он всё также плохо понимал, какого рода жопа образовалась над их головами, но острая необходимость отвести беду от всех сразу заставляла его усиленно думать. Раз уж Джебом на пару с Марком и Чуёль, которые среди собравшихся в плане могущества не уступали некоторым демонам первого порядка, так приуныли, значит, следовало искать помощи у тех, кто сильнее.  
А кто мог быть сильнее демонов первого порядка?  
В голове вспышкой возникла идея, и Джексон сразу приободрился. Конечно, дело могло и не выгореть, но попытаться стоило. Это было явно лучше, чем ничего.  
— Нуна, — Джексон повернулся к Чуёль, — у тебя ведь есть в знакомых кое-кто, кто может существовать и на Той, и на Этой стороне, я прав?  
— Существо, принадлежащее двум мирам? — тут же оживился Джебом, вынырнув из затянувшегося молчания. Он покосился на Чуёль. — Ты никогда об этом не упоминала.  
Щёки той моментально порозовели. Она попыталась пожать плечами с видом «ничего особенного», но быстро поняла, что увиливать бесполезно.  
— Да, есть, — бормотнула она, уставившись в пол, — и она медиум. Талантливый до сраки, конечно, но не развивающий свои способности совсем. Сомневаюсь, что она сможет в чём-то нам помочь.  
— Почему? — изумился Джексон.  
Он привык, что люди, едва распознав в себе принадлежность к обоим мирам, сразу принимались за активную практику, чтобы познать все глубины своих способностей. Алхимики, ведьмы, медиумы — все так или иначе старались максимально прокачаться, получить доступ к Той стороне. Так что слышать о настолько уникальном создании, которое положило на свою уникальность болт, было удивительно и дико.  
Чуёль скривилась, явно не желая распространяться о чужих секретах.  
— Так сложились обстоятельства, — уклончиво ответила она и резко перевела тему: — А как ты вообще понял, что у меня есть в окружении кто-то подобный? В смысле, я же никому… — она осеклась, мельком глянула на хмурую Хиён и сглотнула, — совсем никому не говорила о ней.  
Джексон хмыкнул.  
— Не недооценивай волчий нюх. — Он демонстративно шмыгнул носом. — Существа двух миров пахнут по-особенному. Я встречал всего парочку за свою жизнь, но их запахи помню до сих пор. А ты несколько раз приносила на одежде и волосах её запах. Её и, по ходу, её кошек.  
Рот Чуёль чуть приоткрылся в изумлении, она явно не ожидала от Джексона таких способностей. Ему это в некоторой мере даже польстило.  
— Так при чём тут существо двух миров? — снова вклинился Джебом, явно не желающий наблюдать за разговором со стороны.  
От его нетерпения становилось едва ли не хуже, чем от всеобщей подавленности, но Джексон постарался отмахнуться от желания запечатать лидерские эмоции в сундук и спрятать его. Ему и так грозило солидное наказание, усугублять ситуацию было глупо.  
— При том, — произнёс он, почувствовав себя ещё более воодушевлённым, — что у существ, вроде нас или обычных людей, есть строго ограниченный лимит пребывания на противоположной стороне. Даже нашему брату приходится мотаться туда за энергетическим запасом, чтобы сохранять долголетие, несмотря на то, что мы куда ближе к людям, чем любой из вас. А существо двух миров черпает силу сразу с обеих сторон.  
Лицо Джебома вытянулось, как и лица остальных. Вряд ли кому приходило в голову что-то подобное, так что Джексон ощутил себя почти первооткрывателем простых истин. Оставалось только, чтобы это не оказалось танцами на пустом месте, иначе его статус рухнет в поистине бездонную пропасть, откуда его будет крайне непросто достать. Он и так балансировал на грани.  
— Ну… — Джебом в сомнении оглядел присутствующих, — в этом определённо есть смысл. Не советую сильно надеяться, конечно, но в нашем положении выбирать не приходится. Начинать выкарабкиваться из жопы нужно уже сейчас, пока не стало хуже.  
Марк, опустив голову, виновато сжал губы. Но, вместо того чтобы в очередной раз пнуть его по совести, Джебом вдруг положил ладонь на его плечо и ободряюще сжал пальцы.  
— Мы справимся с этим, — уверенно проговорил он.  
Остальные нерешительно переглянулись. Мало кто верил в успех — ситуация, видимо, и вправду была аховая. Но несгибаемый лидерский авторитет сделал своё дело — по воздуху стремительно разнеслась надежда, солидно приправленная теплом.  
Джексон выдохнул с облегчением. Теперь, когда все более-менее взяли себя в руки, можно было начинать действовать.  
Кашлянув, он первым поднялся на ноги.  
— Ну что, по коням?  
— П-подождите! — опомнилась Чуёль. Она опасливо глянула на часы и замотала головой. — Нет-нет-нет, сейчас слишком поздно для гостей, Минли наверняка десятый сон видит, будет чудовищно невежливо с нашей стороны…  
Но Джебом не дал ей закончить. Также поднявшись из-за стола, он мягким жестом заставил Чуёль замолчать и бледно, почти жалобно улыбнулся.  
— Прости, но нам придётся пренебречь вежливостью и вломиться к твоей подруге прямо сейчас. У нас каждая минута на счету, уж ты-то должна понимать.  
Чуёль открыла рот, чтобы запротестовать, возразить ему, но, так и не выдавив ни слова, просто отвела взгляд. Джексон почувствовал, как внутри неё шевельнулось что-то застарелое, покрытое копотью, пылью и безнадёгой. Складывалось ощущение, будто она не понаслышке знала, какая именно дрянь происходила в данный момент с её подругой и Марком, но говорить об этом совершенно точно не хотела — несмотря на древность этих воспоминаний, злость и обида всё ещё горели в груди нестираемым клеймом.  
Джексон мысленно поставил себе задачу выпытать у Чуёль правду и по возможности помочь ей притупить болезненные воспоминания эмпатией, затем повернулся к скукожившейся Хиён, которая молчаливо обводила всех взглядом, и вздёрнул брови.  
— А с ней что будем делать? — спросил он, шагнув в сторону, чтобы пропустить остальных в прихожую. — Раз уж сила Югёма не действует, может, я организую ей эмоциональный сундук, пока не найдётся решение получше?  
Джебом, вздохнув, покачал головой.  
— Нет, — твёрдо произнёс он, — она едет с нами. Оставлять её одну сейчас — очень хуёвое решение.  
После этих слов брови Хиён сдвинулись к переносице, губы сжались в нитку. Она всё ещё находилась в подобии ступора от резко обрушившегося на неё потока информации, которая, насколько знал Джексон, могла свести с ума неподготовленный разум. Но Джебом умудрился одним махом всколыхнуть внутри неё растерянность, непонимание и шок. И резко трансформировать их в негодование.  
— А меня вы спросить не хотите для начала? — удивительно низким голосом пророкотала Хиён, тоже поднявшись на ноги.  
Джексон в очередной раз умилился её крохотности. Когда-то давно, в детстве, он встречал в лесу фей — так вот Хиён смело могла сойти за одну из них. Если бы не аура абсолютно чёрной ярости, которая стала окутывать её со скоростью лесного пожара.  
— Хиён-ши, — устало выдохнул Джебом, стараясь сохранить видимость вежливого нейтралитета.  
Ноздри Джексона затрепетали, концентрация напряжения в воздухе в одну секунду стала настолько густой, что он едва не захлебнулся. По спине мелкими мурашками скатился озноб.  
Хиён скривила губы в злой язвительной ухмылке.  
— Знаешь, — процедила она, не отрывая от Джебома горящего взгляда, — ты кажешься мне наимерзейшим из всех присутствующих. Ведёшь себя тут как хозяин, командуешь, затыкаешь каждого, кто пытается хоть слово сказать. Но теперь ты возьмёшь и послушаешь сам, — она зло сощурила глаза, — я с места не сдвинусь и никто — ни ты, ни твои прихлебатели — не заставит меня пошевелиться. Надеюсь, я выразилась достаточно ясно?  
Джексон почувствовал, что задыхается от хлынувшего в нос потока ненависти. Хиён буквально источала гнев каждой клеточкой своего тела — от него становилось физически плохо. Удивительно, что её саму это нисколько не травмировало.  
— Хиённи, — ошарашенно пробормотала Чуёль.  
Но Хиён не позволила ей договорить. Вместо этого она сделала шаг к Джебому, чуть привстала на носочки и, ткнув пальцем ему в грудь, с чувством произнесла:  
— Выметайся. Нахуй. Из моего дома. Чтобы духа твоего здесь не было сейчас же!  
Реальность содрогнулась, покрылась мелкими трещинами, как огромное ветровое стекло. Джексон в ужасе распахнул рот, поняв, что именно сейчас случится, Чуёль схватилась за край столешницы. А потом Джебом, мучительно застонав, рухнул на пол. Его тело свело судорогой, лицо залила смертельная бледность, дыхание превратилось в невнятный натужный хрип. Джексона пронзило настоящей агонией — казалось, в каждую его кость одновременно вонзились по несколько гвоздей. Такой боли он ещё ни разу не испытывал.  
— Ён… Ёндже! Кто-нибудь, сюда, быстро! — запаниковав, заорал Джексон.  
Из прихожей тут же показалась голова Ёндже. Окинув быстрым взглядом кухню, он увидел корчащегося на полу Джебома и, моментально оценив обстановку, кинулся к нему.  
— Что случилось?! — ахнул он, с трудом поднырнув под скрюченную руку лидера.  
— Хиённи выгнала его, — деревянным голосом ответила Чуёль, в ужасе наблюдая за происходящим. — Выведи его сейчас же, пожалуйста, пока не стало хуже!  
Ёндже понятливо закивал и, неловко перебирая ногами, поволок безвольное тело Джебома прочь. Спустя мгновение послышался возбуждённый гомон голосов, затем — топот, после этого раздался хлопок входной двери и наконец-то наступила тишина.  
Джексон на миг ощутил прилив облегчения — судя по просачивающимся сквозь этажи эмоциям остальных, Джебому сразу полегчало, — а потом он перевёл взгляд на покрасневшую от напряжения Хиён, которая тяжело дышала сквозь стиснутые зубы, и быстро вернулся с небес на землю.  
Они всё ещё были в заднице.  
Джебом сказал, что оставлять Хиён одну нельзя, но как уговаривать человека, который одним словом мог вышибить почву из-под ног любого существа с Той стороны, Джексон совершенно не представлял.  
И Чуёль, судя по растерянному виду, тоже.  
— Так, — кашлянув, выдавил Джексон.  
Оказавшись вдали от излишне эмоциональной толпы друзей, он снял все заслоны с эмпатии и тут же сморщился от ударившей в грудь волны негатива. Хиён всё ещё злилась, хотя увиденное, следовало признать, произвело на неё определённый эффект.  
— Хиён…-ши? — осторожно позвал Джексон.  
В ту же секунду его обжёг ледяной взгляд, в ушах повисло отчётливое шипение, будто помехи в радио. Джексону пришлось потратить пару секунд, чтобы расцепить сковавшие душу ледяные щупальца, затем он растянул губы в улыбке и, незаметно пошевелив пальцами, набросил на голову Хиён невесомую нить спокойствия.  
Широкий поток гнева резко схлынул. Хиён, прикрыв глаза, заметно расслабилась.  
— Хиён, — плюнув на формальности, опять начал Джексон, — из меня херовый, конечно, миротворец, Джебом в этом плане говорит куда убедительнее, но, пожалуйста, не руби с плеча. Позволь нам помочь нашему другу и тебе заодно, потому что вы, кажется, теперь крепко связаны одной огромной сраченью.  
Губы Хиён скривила усмешка, но уже не злая, а больше ехидная.  
— Звучит просто пиздец как романтично. И так же тупо, как и то, что вы все тут демоны.  
Ясно, подумал Джексон, защитная реакция — с ней редко получалось без проблем. Следовало вымерять каждое слово, чтобы капкан не схлопнулся, иначе они никогда не достучатся ни до Хиён, ни до её сознания.  
— Ну почему сразу все? — фыркнул Джексон, сделав максимально оскорблённый вид. — Я вот, например, оборотень и нахожу твоё обобщение весьма обидным.  
Глаза Хиён мгновенно стали круглыми. Пару секунд она недоверчиво смотрела на Джексона с видом, будто тот просто обязан был немедленно откусить ей голову по самые пятки. Ну либо трансформироваться в плотоядную бабушку из Красной шапочки.  
Однако когда ни того, ни другого не произошло, она неожиданно зашлась тихим утомлённым смехом. Джексон на миг перепугался — не поехала ли она всё-таки умом, но её рассудок по-прежнему оставался чистым и нетронутым.  
— Хиённи, — наконец-то пришедшая в себя Чуёль тоже решила присоединиться, — я понимаю, как всё это звучит, и на твоём месте я тоже подумала бы, что по всем нам диагноз плачет, но… — она посмотрела на Джексона и жалобно улыбнулась, — сейчас тебе придётся поверить нам, чтобы потом всё не покатилось по пизде.  
— Хочешь сказать, оно ещё не катится? — скептично уточнила Хиён и, когда Чуёль стушевалась, вздохнула.  
Видно было, что она до сих пор находилась во власти полного охреневания от ситуации, но уже потихоньку восстанавливала поплывшее сознание. Джексон буквально обонял, как крепла в ней сила духа. Стальными нервами она, конечно, вряд ли могла похвастаться, но её самообладание невольно вызывало уважение.  
— Ну так… ты поедешь с нами? — решив немного ускорить процесс, спросил он.  
Хиён в ответ опять засмеялась — всё также устало, измученно. Прижав ладонь к лицу, она полным тоски голосом протянула:  
— Охуенно я потрахалась, прям на сто из десяти. — А затем подтянула лямку сползшей майки и махнула рукой. — Ладно уж, везите. Всё равно мне, кажется, некуда деваться.


	5. Глава 5

Свои законные, выстраданные потом и кровью выходные Минли предпочитала проводить как недвижимость. Она специально заранее закупалась всеми необходимыми продуктами, запиралась и выключала звук на телефоне, чтобы никто не смел её беспокоить. Начальницей она не являлась, так что звонки с работы можно было смело игнорировать, а с подругами она всегда договаривалась заранее. Так что единственным человеком, которому позволялось почти безнаказанно нарушать покой Минли, была её мама. В противном случае она отключала бы телефон совсем.  
Сладко потянувшись, Минли зевнула и плотнее укуталась в плед. Расположившийся на её коленях тёплый клубок из трёх кошек тут же недовольно зашевелился.  
Дома было прохладно, несмотря на работающий обогреватель. Приходилось спасаться горячим чаем и пижамой, плотность которой едва ли уступала уличной одежде (Чуёль как-то пошутила, что в такой можно спокойно в сугробе спать). Но Минли не жаловалась. Выходить на улицу она не планировала, а полный шкаф снэков и пара десятков гигабайтов с дорамами грели душу не слабее пижамы и пушистых кошек.  
Ещё раз зевнув, Минли потянулась к телефону. С мамой она сегодня уже разговаривала, но дикое любопытство всё равно заставляло её раз за разом проверять уведомления в ожидании весточки с полей. Но от Чуёль и Хиён ни звонков, ни сообщений по-прежнему не было. Значит, либо всё было настолько хорошо, что оторваться даже для короткого сообщения не представлялось возможным, либо… хорошо, но не сильно. О третьем варианте даже думать не хотелось.  
Минли пожевала губу. Всю последнюю неделю она была как на иголках, беспокоясь о Хиён и её первом опыте так, будто сама должна была занять её место. И хоть Чуёль продолжала твердить о надёжности её знакомого, нервного напряжения это ни капли не умаляло. Минли буквально по пятам преследовало плохое предчувствие, поэтому удерживать себя в руках и не начинать сеять панику в общем чате давалось ей потом и кровью. Она уговаривала себя дождаться для начала появления Хиён в сети, а потом уже танцевать с бубнами и прочими принадлежностями. Ну или ехать с двумя вёдрами мороженого наперевес, чтобы оплакать (отпраздновать?) случившееся событие.  
Снова включив экран, Минли в раздражении отложила телефон и закопалась в плед по самый подбородок. Монитор ноутбука транслировал шестую — а может, восьмую — серию дорамы, которую не так давно страшно советовала сотрудница с работы, но происходящие между персонажами трагедии проходили мимо. Мысли Минли были слишком далеки от чужих проблем.  
Будто почувствовав, что с хозяйкой что-то не то, одна из кошек вынырнула из пушистого клубка. Сонно моргнув, она широко зевнула, затем поднялась и одним неуловимым движением перебралась с колен на грудь Минли. Ткнувшись сухим горячим носом ей куда-то под подбородок, она тихонько заурчала. Остальные кошки моментально последовали её примеру. Лезть выше они, конечно, не стали, но разноголосое мягкое урчание всё равно сделало своё дело: сперва голову Минли покинули плохие мысли, а затем реальность стала потихоньку растворяться в дрёме. Убаюкивающие действия кошек заставили её провалиться в сон.  
Из которого спустя мгновение её буквально выдернул внезапный звонок.  
Подпрыгнув, Минли испуганно заморгала и первым делом схватилась за телефон. Расслабленное тело плохо слушалось, а до сих пор мутное сознание отказывалось работать, так что разблокировать экран получилось далеко не сразу. Минли ждала всего — призыва спасти, сигналов sos, безобразной паники. Однако телефон высветил ноль входящих сообщений и ноль пропущенных, и когда Минли почти поверила в злые шутки рассудка и собралась уже плюнуть на приличия и самостоятельно набрать Хиён, звонок повторился. Только донёсся он не из зажатой в руке трубки, а из прихожей.  
Минли нахмурилась. Время недвусмысленно намекало, что любые, даже самые вежливые визиты в такой час котировались как «предшествующие посылу нахер», так что настроение стремительно покатилось вниз. Ситуацию омрачало ещё и то, что к ней повадилась ходить соседка с верхнего этажа, которую беспощадно лупил её мужчина. В последний из таких визитов Минли пришлось наплевать на присказку «ты же девочка» и пойти разбираться самостоятельно. И хоть сделала она это почти с удовольствием, неприятный осадок сохранился до сих пор.  
«В этот раз, — мысленно решила Минли, — вызову полицию». На сегодня с неё точно хватит стрессов.  
Презрев необходимость смотреть в глазок (лампочка на пролёте перегорела ещё три недели назад, а бригада из домоуправления явно сдохла где-то у мусоропровода по пути на замену), Минли с тяжким вздохом распахнула дверь.  
— Намгын-онни, вышвырни ты его уже за порог, ну сколько мож… — наткнувшись взглядом не на худосочную крохотную фигурку молодой женщины, а на целую толпу парней, Минли запнулась.  
По спине колко пробежались мурашки, внизу живота свернулся страх. Минли сглотнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не паниковать раньше времени, но когда разом наэлектризовавшийся воздух ощутимо завибрировал от концентрированной силы, разум буквально пронзило осознание — внезапные ночные гости были кем угодно, только не людьми. И их количество навевало не самые весёлые мысли.  
Придавив ногтем задрожавшее нутро, Минли собрала всю волю в кулак и прищурилась. Она знала, что нужно сделать, чтобы попросить внезапных потусторонних визитёров уйти, и для этого ей не требовались слова. Но когда она собралась уже исполнить задуманное, один из стоящих напротив парней вдруг встрепенулся и, молниеносно повернувшись, выкрикнул:  
— Джексон, в сторону!  
Минли понятия не имела, к кому именно он обращался, однако стоило ей мысленно широко размахнуться и влепить сочную оплеуху первому же несчастному, тот внезапно с потрясающей проворностью откатился. И вся мощь удара обрушилась на оставшегося позади парня — тощего как жердь и куда менее расторопного. С громким возгласом жертва отлетела на добрые пару метров, взмахнув в кувырке длинными худыми ногами. Остальные, как по команде, сиюсекундно расступились, чтобы максимально уйти с линии огня.  
— Кто вы и что вам нужно? — хрипло прорычала Минли, переводя взгляд с одного вытянувшегося лица на другое. Использование силы, особенно в таком состоянии, неприятно сковало мышцы, для перезарядки и повторного удара требовалась небольшая пауза.  
Однако вместо прямого ответа на прямой вопрос она получила кряхтящее:  
— Дормаму, я пришёл договориться.  
До сих пор валяющийся на полу парень зашевелился. Он приподнялся на локтях, очумело тряхнул головой и уставился на Минли с болезненной гримасой. Глаза Минли округлились. Полыхающая внутри ледяная ярость значительно сбавила температуру, сменившись удивлением, почти шоком. Среди враждебных существ едва ли кто-то являлся поклонником человеческой поп-культуры, так что слышать что-то подобное от одного из них было поистине поразительно.  
Парень между тем успел принять сидячее положение, после чего ему на подмогу запоздало кинулся один из друзей — самый высокий и, судя по окружающей его вибрации, молодой.  
Ухватившись за предложенную руку, парень зажмурился и простонал:  
— Джинённи-хён, если бы ты мог сейчас прочитать мои мысли, ты бы узнал о себе много нового.  
Отошедшая от первого шока Минли сразу нахмурилась. Среди них был телепат, не очень хорошо.  
Не сводящий с неё взгляда парень вдруг криво улыбнулся:  
— Да, я тоже не рад этой способности, — затем повернулся к пытающемуся подняться худосочному собрату и кисло пробурчал: — Она целилась в Джексона, думала в его сторону, так что его я и предупредил. И вообще, это ты у нас будущее предвидишь, мог бы сам обезопаситься.  
Тот в ответ гневно крякнул.  
— Я вижу чьё угодно, но только не своё будущее! — огрызнулся он. — Да и даже если бы я смог это предугадать, мне потребовался бы час на расшифровку дурацких картинок! Она бы успела мной полы во всём доме помыть!  
Телепат страдальчески вздохнул.  
— Иногда я начинаю сомневаться в твоей полезности. Хотя почему «иногда»…  
Парень, распахнув рот, издал очередной возмущённый звук, больше похожий на сиплый писк, и Минли вдруг почувствовала подкативший к горлу смех. Она, конечно, до сих пор опасалась и держала себя настороже, чтобы в случае чего отразить атаку. Но наличие родного порога, который не мог пересечь ни один гость с Той стороны без приглашения, и заметная придурковатость конкретно этих личностей сделали обстановку менее наэлектризованной.  
— Ну вы ещё поругайтесь, ага! — встрял в разгорающуюся перепалку ещё один участник — парень со слегка надменным привлекательным лицом. — Мы сюда вообще-то по другому поводу пришли. — Он перевёл взгляд на Минли, которая немедленно опять напряглась, и вдруг согнулся в поклоне. — Прошу прощения за устроенный балаган и за поздний визит. У нас сложилась безвыходная ситуация, требующая скорейшего разрешения, и, судя по всему, вы — единственная, кто может хоть как-то помочь. Ну или хотя бы подсказать, в каком направлении двигаться.  
Минли совершенно искренне растерялась. Судя по опыту прошлых визитов, к ней подсылали либо закоренелых уголовников, либо сладкоречивых пройдох, каждый из которых пытался уговорить её примкнуть к тому или иному высшему демону. Битвы за власть на Той стороне случались чуть чаще, чем регулярно, поэтому Минли успела свыкнуться с мыслью, что придётся ей защищать себя и свою независимость, пока в её теле хранится сила.  
Но с экземплярами такого типа она сталкивалась впервые.  
— На балаган мне плевать, соседи и похуже тусовки устраивают, — холодно отрезала Минли, стараясь ничем не выказывать своего замешательства. — Куда больше меня интересуют ответы на уже озвученные вопросы: кто вы и что вам от меня надо?  
Парень замешкался. Он поджал губы, мельком обвёл взглядом остальных, будто набираясь у них решимости, затем снова повернулся к Минли, но не успел и слова сказать — его прервал мелодичный сигнал остановившегося на этаже лифта. Минли почувствовала, как внутри всё содрогнулось. Это с равным успехом мог быть и кто-нибудь из соседей, и подкрепление этим никудышним рэкетирам. Однако когда из-за распахнувшихся дверей вдруг показалась Чуёль, Минли захотелось застонать — то ли от облегчения, то ли от раздражения.  
Шагнув в сторону Минли, Чуёль подняла глаза и застыла при виде столпившейся у порога тусовки. Она с некоторым удивлением посмотрела на парней, дёрнула бровью, после чего перевела взгляд на Минли и так нервно улыбнулась, что собравшийся внутри клубок нервной дрожи превратился в ледяной булыжник. Минли приготовилась, сжалась тугой пружиной, чтобы, если потребуется, расчистить подруге путь. Но в следующую секунду стянутый прямо в воздухе огромный ком силы буквально рассыпался по частям, потому что следом за Чуёль из лифта бледной тенью выскользнула Хиён.  
Минли ошеломлённо заморгала.  
— Чё за?.. — пробормотала она, но её ослабший от очередного шока голос с успехом заглушил успевший подняться на ноги тощий парень.  
— Нуна, — громко, с явным негодованием произнёс он, — ты бы хоть предупредила, что твоя подруга пиздец какая негостеприимная!  
— А я и предупреждала, — буркнула в ответ Чуёль, — но разве ж меня кто-то послушал. Все ломанулись сюда, не став ждать нас с Хиённи. Вот сами и виноваты. — Она хмуро глянула на тощего и вдруг показала ему язык, вогнав Минли в ахер воистину космических масштабов.  
Чуёль что, была знакома с этими… существами?  
Снова обратив внимание на стоящую в дверях Минли, Чуёль выдавила очередную улыбку — ещё более бледную и жалобную.  
— Минли-я, приветик, прости, что так поздно, — выдохнула она, отпихнув замершего на её пути мужчину — того самого, спасённого от приветственного сочного леща телепатом.  
Минли нахмурилась, только сейчас осознав, что тот всё это время не сводил с неё прямого завороженного взгляда. Он бесстыже пялился на неё с той минуты, как их глаза встретились, и у Минли вдруг возникло серьёзное подозрение, что не гаркни на него тогда телепат, он безропотно отхватил бы удар и даже не попытался увернуться.  
Странный какой-то, решила про себя Минли и опять посмотрела на Чуёль, к которой с видимой опаской жалась Хиён.  
— И вам привет, — сдавленно произнесла она, хотя куда больше ей хотелось возопить «Да какого хуя тут вообще происходит?!». — Стесняюсь спросить, каким ветром могло занести столь разношёрстную компанию в мой дом в… — она чуть отклонилась, чтобы разглядеть время на настольных часах, — половину второго ночи?  
Закатив глаза, Минли застонала. Плакали её выходной, её отдых, её планы — всё. Где-то в глубине души зародилось гаденькое желание с мрачной пачкой захлопнуть дверь и уйти всё-таки спать, но большие, фантастически круглые глаза Чуёль задавили эту мысль в зародыше. В любом другом случае подруга наверняка лично выволокла бы любого демона, посмевшего вмешаться в неприкосновенный выходной уставшего работника. Но если она сама внезапно взяла на себя роль покусившегося, дело наверняка было из ряда вон выходящим.  
Это же подтверждало наличие Хиён, которая, на минуточку, вообще была не в теме.  
— Пупсичек, — засюсюкала Чуёль, молитвенно сложив ладони, — я знаю, как это выглядит, и почти могу слышать твои мысли…  
— О, поверь, там есть что послушать, — раздался за её спиной насмешливый голос телепата. — Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не начать конспектировать.  
Чуёль, запрокинув голову, натужно выдохнула. Слова давались ей с видимым трудом, и подобные ремарки здорово сбивали, так что Минли решила никак это не комментировать. Тускло вспыхнувшее внутри любопытство стало потихоньку разгораться.  
— В общем, пригласи нас, пожалуйста, такие вещи не следует обсуждать там, где их могут подслушать, — решив не ходить вокруг да около, закончила она.  
У Минли вырвался полный ехидства смешок. Это что, сейчас серьёзно было?  
Она демонстративно обвела взглядом всю собравшуюся у её порога толпу и, снова остановившись на Чуёль, заломила бровь.  
— Пригласить вас? В смысле, всех?  
— В смысле, да, — усмехнулась та с хорошо различимым напряжением, — потому что они имеют к нашей теме самое прямое отношение. И без их помощи мы точно не справимся. Как и они без нашей.  
Минли нервно закусила губу, ощутив, как любопытство резко сменилось беспокойством. Чуёль предпочитала не устраивать драмы на пустом месте и относилась ко всем проблемам со здоровым юмором, но нынешнее её состояние не поддавалось никакому описанию. Это чертовски настораживало.  
Всё ещё сомневаясь, Минли на миг прикрыла глаза. Ей ни капли не улыбалось предоставлять свободный доступ в свою обитель всяким… существам, но ситуация уже выходила за рамки всех стандартов, так что выбора у неё, наверное, не было. К тому же обсуждать вещи настолько деликатного характера прямо на лестничной клетке было откровенно плохой затеей. У стен были уши, а у соседей — наверняка целые локаторы, инфракрасные визоры и рентгеновское зрение, иначе как ещё объяснить, что пожилые дамы с последних этажей могли рассказать всю подноготную соседок с первых.  
Словом, Минли повздыхала, пораздумывала ещё немного и, поняв, что деваться всё равно некуда, выругалась про себя так, что телепат незамедлительно присвистнул.  
— Сегодня и только сегодня, — с нажимом произнесла она, внимательно осматривая каждого из присутствующих, — я приглашаю вас в свой дом. Вы мои гости.  
Остальные слегка озадаченно переглянулись. Да, это было немного видоизменённое «приглашение» и Минли его ещё ни разу не использовала, но ей всё равно хотелось верить, что это убережёт её от следующего визита. Безлимитный пропуск через порог она никому давать не собиралась.  
— Как официально, — нервно хохотнула Чуёль, затем оглянулась на застывших парней и мотнула головой. — Ну? Чего замерли-то? Бегом заходите, у нас дел хоть жопой ешь!  
Как ни странно, порог все перешагивали без каких-либо затруднений. Минли даже почти разочаровалась в силе защиты своего дома, ведь сляпанный на ходу мини-заговор вряд ли мог иметь хоть какую-то магическую значимость. Но раз уж так случилось, дело было либо в кошках, которые кучно собрались в прихожей и теперь не мигая разглядывали новоявленных «гостей», либо в том, что в Минли до сих пор тлел тот самый огонёк, который Лаим в своё время назвала «могучим потенциалом».  
Дождавшись, когда в прихожую зайдёт последний визитёр, Минли потянулась к дверной ручке и так и застыла, наткнувшись на любопытствующий взгляд одной из самых заядлых сплетниц их дома. Ли Юнджа — низкорослая, крепко сбитая женщина средних лет, обвешанная пакетами с едой так, будто собралась эвакуироваться — таращилась куда-то за плечо Минли с настолько изнывающим видом, что Минли почти захотелось пригласить и её до кучи. Но вместо этого она выдавила натянутую вежливую улыбку, поклонилась и нарочно шарахнула дверью, заставив кошек кинуться врассыпную.  
Вечер явно обещал быть весёлым. Как и ещё пару недель после, потому что за Ли Юнджа не заржавеет ославить Минли как владелицу притона или ещё что похуже.  
Минли на миг зажмурилась, умоляя всех, в кого хоть сколько-нибудь верила, чтобы эти слухи не дошли до управляющей, повернулась и, наткнувшись на ещё один взгляд, едва не шарахнулась в сторону. Парень, которого телепат назвал Джексоном, почти в упор смотрел на неё круглыми как тарелки глазами.  
— Ну что? — буркнула Минли, рассердившись на себя за испуг. Господи, в её квартиру только что набилась целая толпа гоблинов — или кем они там являлись, — а она перетрусила от самого низкорослого из них. Позорище для «могучего потенциала».  
Джексон нахмурился. Он чуть раздул ноздри, будто принюхиваясь, а затем внезапно выпалил:  
— Слушай, а в твоём роду оборотней случайно не было? — глаза его при этом удивительным образом стали ещё круглее.  
Минли показалось, что её огрели по макушке тазиком. Вопрос был настолько же неожиданным, насколько абсурдным, поэтому она призвала на помощь остатки человеколюбия и гуманности, на секунду задержала дыхание и только после этого чётко ответила:  
— Нет.  
На лице Джексона отразилось непередаваемое выражение — ошеломительная смесь из недоверчивости и… обиды, что ли. Он чуть придвинулся, заставив ноги Минли предательски дрогнуть от желания сделать большой шаг назад и влипнуть спиной в дверь, специально с шумом втянул носом воздух и в замешательстве мотнул головой.  
— Странно, — произнёс он после короткой паузы, затем развернулся и исчез за дверью кухни, из-за которой уже доносился приглушенные, но крайне раздражённые голоса.  
Минли, выждав несколько мгновений, тихо выдохнула. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, ладони были ледяными и липкими от испарины. Ей резко захотелось сказать, что она передумала, и выгнать всех к чёртовой бабушке, чтобы дать себе время обдумать произошедшее. Но что-то ей подсказывало, что на этом сюрпризы точно не закончились. Основное, самое острое блюдо было ещё впереди.  
Взяв себя в руки, Минли вплыла в кухню как раз в тот момент, когда три последние, давным-давно присохшие к плетёной корзинке печенюшки пытались поделить между собой сразу пятеро парней. Оставшиеся двое наблюдали за этим с разной степенью ехидства и изумления. Одним из них был телепат. И именно он первым обратил внимание, когда в помещении стало на одного человека больше. Повернувшись, он скользнул по лицу Минли пронизывающим взглядом чёрных, похожих на раскалённые угли глаз и чуть приподнял уголки губ.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс он ни с того ни с сего, — мне приятно.  
Уши Минли тут же вспыхнули.  
— Ты о чём? — постаравшись придать голосу нейтральный оттенок, поинтересовалась она.  
— Ты только что подумала, что я привлекательный, — ничуть не смущаясь, ответил тот. — Это льстит.  
Уши Минли загорелись ещё ярче. Он был прав, она и в самом деле позволила своим мыслям шагнуть чуть дальше формальной сухой неприязни. Но длилось это всего секунду или около того — не мог же он так быстро её раскусить!  
Парень улыбнулся шире, его взгляд смягчился, стал менее жгучим, но при этом ни на йоту не утратил цепкости. Он сканировал её, будто самый чувствительный рентген во вселенной, читал настолько легко, что становилось тошно.  
Минли, сжав зубы, мысленно застонала.  
«Вот дерьмо!»  
Телепат хмыкнул:  
— Не без этого, — и Минли почувствовала, как вслед за ушами начало полыхать лицо.  
Только этого ей не хватало — умника, который без труда мог заглянуть под твёрдый, кажущийся непробиваемым панцирь. К такому жизнь её точно не готовила.  
— Не пытайся контролировать себя, всё равно не поможет, — пожал плечами парень, пока Минли судорожно пыталась подумать о чём-нибудь менее личном. — Только я могу наложить блок, чтобы не «слышать» тебя, но сейчас я этого делать не стану, уж прости. Нет ни времени, ни желания. Ситуация такая — сама понимаешь.  
Внутри Минли огнём вспыхнуло раздражение. Её всегда выводило из равновесия вторжение в личное пространство, любые посягательства карались быстро и жестоко. Но уровень, который показывал этот индивид, был куда глубже, интимнее, и Минли чувствовала себя потрясающе беспомощной перед таким нахальством.  
— Тогда сделай одолжение — перестань комментировать, — процедила она, — иначе я точно не пожалею ни сил, ни времени, чтобы максимально быстро и эффективно прекратить твои домогательства.  
Парень, как ни странно, ничуть не оскорбился. Сделав жест рукой, будто собрался отвесить церемонный поклон, он кивнул и, хмыкнув ещё раз, отвернулся. Минли ощутила прилив облегчения. Ей не нравилось происходящее, не нравилось количество незнакомцев в её кухне, не нравилось, что Чуёль и Хиён сидели с мрачными, сулящими тонну неприятных новостей лицами. Но сейчас, в данный момент, можно было хоть на какое-то время расслабиться.  
— Итак, — произнесла Минли, скрестив руки на груди. Остальные разом оторвались от занимательной борьбы за очерствевшее печенье. — Я вас внимательно слушаю. Всех, — с нажимом добавила она, глянув на Чуёль.  
Повисшая после этого тишина показалась звенящей. Но, впрочем, недолгой, потому что Джексон, незаметно умыкнувший из-под носа зазевавшегося товарища печеньку, тут же запрыгнул на подоконник и так громогласно захрустел, что все сразу вышли из временного оцепенения.  
— Что? — совершенно искренне изумился тот, поймав осуждающий взгляд одного из друзей, имени которого Минли пока не знала.  
— Ничего, — проворчал тот, — рад, что хотя бы ты у нас остаёшься беззаботным.  
Джексон возмущённо запыхтел.  
— Эй, я не ел с самого утра, и вы утащили меня из общаги раньше, чем я успел проглотить хоть крошку! — с негодованием произнёс он. — И вообще, если бы печенье досталось тебе, ты бы тоже не стал изображать трагедию.  
Лицо парня в секунду налилось краснотой, глаза внезапно стали на пару тонов светлее. Минли немедленно забеспокоилась, поняв, чем именно это могло обернуться, однако прежде чем она смогла хоть как-то отреагировать, голос подал телепат.  
— Джебом, — позвал он, — забей, мы тут вообще-то по другому вопросу собрались. Надерёшь ему уши дома.  
Названный Джебомом парень застыл, поджав губы. Окружившая его непроницаемая стена силы резко сбавила концентрацию, ослабла до вменяемого уровня, и Минли незаметно выдохнула. Она слабо различала ауры, из-за полного отсутствия практики она оставалась на том же уровне, который достигла в далёкие шестнадцать. Но даже так она ощущала, какую именно угрозу мог представлять этот Джебом. И то, что подобная личность находилась в пределах её дома, на её родной кухне, где она лично делала ремонт, куда с любовью и заботой покупала каждый предмет мебели на честно заработанные деньги, нешуточно нервировало.  
Разве могло быть что-то хуже этого?  
Телепат многозначительно скосил взгляд, вздёрнув брови, Минли, поймав его, одними губами ответила «Молчи!».  
Ещё раз с укором посмотрев на Джексона, который усердно грыз сухое печенье с видом, будто ему всё вкусно и вообще отстаньте, Джебом вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на ожидающую Минли. Краснота с его лица уже ушла, вслед за ней исчез из глаз пугающий огонь.  
— Прошу прощения ещё раз, — произнёс он. — За… всё, наверно. И разрешите для начала представиться.  
Минли покладисто кивнула. По правде говоря, ей было не особенно интересно знать имена присутствующих и слушать нудные формальные расшаркивания, но прерывать Джебома, который, судя по властному голосу и реакции остальных, являлся лидером, она не стала. Терпеливо выслушала, вежливо поклонилась и снова уставилась на Чуёль в ожидании, когда же начнётся то, что, как она подозревала, могло смело претендовать на статус «пиздец». И когда Джебом, наконец, перешёл к сути, ожидания её не обманули. В самом плохом смысле этого слова.  
— Минли-ши, насколько я знаю, вы — существо, принадлежащее двум мирам, — произнёс он, заставив Минли покрыться колючими мурашками, — поэтому вы должны быть в курсе, какие именно отношения связывают некоторых демонов и людей.  
Минли, стиснув зубы, метнула в Чуёль убийственный взгляд. Объяснять, кто именно слил этим созданиям драгоценную информацию, не требовалось, всё и так было понятно. Но та усердно не реагировала на пронизывающий взгляд и делала вид, что жующие наконец-то поделенные печеньки парни куда интереснее. Лишь постепенно расползающаяся по скулам краснота выдавала её смятение.  
Минли мысленно пообещала себе удавить Чуёль при первой же возможности.  
— Допустим, — осторожно ответила она.  
— Значит, для вас также не секрет и то, что временами между людьми и демонами заключаются своего рода контракты, дающие силу одним и открывающие для других доступ к Той стороне. Я прав?  
По спине Минли прошёлся озноб. Она съёжилась, передёрнула плечами, неприятное предчувствие навалилось на неё всем весом, заставив отбросить мелочное желание кинуть в Чуёль тряпкой, чтобы та в следующий раз поменьше болтала. Да, она прекрасно знала и о контрактах, и о причинах, по которым те заключались. Сама ни разу этого не делала, конечно, но Чуёль в своё время во всех подробностях рассказала, как попалась в эту ловушку и как спаслась, чудом, по сути, выйдя сухой из болота, в которое прыгнула совершенно самостоятельно. И если сейчас зашла речь именно об этом, значит, эксперимент с первым опытом прошёл хуже, чем можно было предположить. Намного, намного хуже.  
Внутри Минли мелко-мелко задрожало что-то неприятное, гадкое, желудок содрогнулся от прилива тошноты.  
— То есть, — с трудом проглотив подкативший к горлу комок, выдавила она, — хотите сказать, что Хиён влипла?  
Джебом в ответ вздохнул — слишком обречённо и опустошённо, чтобы у Минли осталась хотя бы призрачная надежда, что всё обойдётся.  
— Ещё как. И мы все вместе с ней.  
Минли с шумом втянула носом воздух. Злиться она не любила, ей не нравились эти ощущения, потому что кто бы что ни говорил, облегчения от выплеска агрессии она не испытывала, в то время как мерзость оставалась ещё надолго. Однако сейчас её буквально захлестнуло яростью, тело будто подключили к розетке, жар внутри вспыхнул с небывалой скоростью. От желания разметать всех и каждого по стенам руки, казалось, свело. Она пока не знала подробностей, не знала всех нюансов, но от мысли, что одного из по-настоящему близких ей людей подставили самым гнусным образом, обрекли на то, чего лично она не пожелала бы даже врагу, дремлющая внутри сила закипела.  
Минли медленно сжала кулаки, сконцентрировав в них всю мощь своего гнева. Она нашла взглядом Марка — догадаться, на кого именно пал выбор Чуёль, было несложно — и широко замахнулась. Она отдавала себе отчёт, что это не поможет, знала, что тот, скорее всего, отделается парой следов, которые быстро пройдут, но затопившая её обида за подругу смахнула рассудок в сторону, оставив на поверхности только злость.  
Однако глухого щелчка затвора в голове не последовало, туго натянутая тетива не лопнула, удара не последовало, потому что нахлынувшая волна всепоглощающей апатии вдруг размазала сгустившиеся краски, буквально вжав задрожавшее от внезапной слабости тело в стену. Минли стиснула зубы, замычала, исступлённо хватаясь за остатки ускользающей ярости. Она чувствовала, что проваливается в состояние, которое совершенно точно не испытывала, поэтому когда лихорадочно мечущийся по лицам присутствующих взгляд наткнулся на Джексона, всё сразу стало ясным.  
— Ты!.. — выдохнула Минли, всё-таки взмахнув рукой. Однако единственное, что ей удалось сделать со своей стремительно утекающей силой, — это заставить того слабо дёрнуться.  
— Прости, — натужно проговорил Джексон. Его лицо побелело от усилий, было заметно, каким трудом ему давалось удерживать Минли, бьющуюся в наспех сооружённую эмоциональную клетку. Но он всё равно не отступал, не выпускал её, игнорируя все попытки вырваться.  
— Пусти! — прорычала Минли, уставившись на Марка так, что тот просто обязан был обуглиться.  
Джексон, побелев сильнее, упрямо покачал головой. Судя по самоотверженности, он готов был сам костьми лечь, но не позволить учинить тут расправу, и Минли подумала, что тем хуже для него.  
Пробивающаяся сквозь плотную эмпатическую заслонку ярость опять стала крепнуть, Минли почти распрямилась, превозмогая давящую её слабость.  
— Джинён? — Джебом обеспокоенно глянул на телепата.  
Тот в ответ качнул головой.  
— На меня даже не смотри. То, что творится в её голове, вряд ли можно успокоить картинками с природой и мыслями о котятах.  
Джебом, цыкнув, снова занервничал, из-за чего и без того сгустившаяся атмосфера стала непроницаемой. Грызущие печенья парни разом перестали жевать.  
— Минли-я, — вклинилась Чуёль, ёрзая на месте, — пожалуйста, давай для начала всё обсудим…  
Взгляд Минли оборвал её на полуслове.  
— С тобой, — чётко выговорила она, пытаясь выровнять срывающееся дыхание, — мы поговорим после. Это я тебе обещаю.  
Чуёль, побледнев не хуже Джексона, моментально сникла.  
Наэлектризованный воздух наполнился всеобщим смятением, и теперь уже все стали озираться в поисках укрытия на случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.  
— Джинён! — опять, но уже более настойчиво призвал Джебом.  
— Да что?! — раздражённо отозвался тот. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?! У неё в голове сейчас настоящий ад, и я не смогу пробиться к её мыслям сквозь… это, даже если захочу!  
Лицо Джебома окаменело. Глубоко вдохнув, он поднялся со своего места, навис над Джинёном, как грозовая туча, и возмущённо прошипел:  
— В каком это смысле «если захочу»?  
— В таком, — процедил тот, сверкнув глазами, — что я себе не враг и вам — тоже! Если она спроецирует в меня хоть часть того, о чём думает сама, меня может переклинить. Хочешь, чтобы вместо дома осталась воронка, — валяй, дави на меня!  
На Джебома это, впрочем, не произвело впечатления. Судя по снова потемневшим глазам, он тоже стал выходить из себя, и Минли при виде этого захотелось зло расхохотаться. Да уж, весёленькая ночка получится у соседей, особенно если они все разом потеряют самообладание. После такого ей точно надо будет переезжать. Причём сразу в другую страну, чтобы наверняка.  
Собрав в кулак всё, что до сих пор держало её на плаву, Минли упёрлась в стену локтем и оттолкнулась. По вискам Джексона тут же скатилось несколько капель пота. Однако прежде чем в воздухе пророкотало последнее китайское предупреждение с требованием освободить её немедленно, из-за стола вдруг вышел молчащий до сих пор Марк. Встав так, чтобы загородить остальных, он посмотрел на Минли.  
Со стороны Джексона послышался задушенный выдох.  
— Отпусти её, — произнёс он.  
Кухня моментально погрузилась в тишину. Смятение быстро сменилось замешательством, сопровождаемым короткими переглядками, и Минли почти сразу ощутила, как сдерживающая её клетка задрожала.  
— Сдурел?! — после недолгого молчания проскрипел Джексон. Он всё ещё пытался сохранить концентрацию, но испуг, отчётливо отразившийся на его лице, мешал вернуть контроль. — Она же тебя размажет!  
— Значит, поделом! — неожиданно свирепо огрызнулся Марк. — Если бы кто-то из вас попал в похожую переделку и я оказался бы на её месте, я ни секунды не сомневался бы. — Он медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и решительно повторил: — Поэтому отпусти.  
— Но, Марк!.. — беспомощно воззвал Джексон, но его неожиданно перебил Джебом.  
— Ты слишком слаб и можешь погибнуть, — удивительно спокойно произнёс он. — Насовсем. Понимаешь это?  
На губах Марка появилась тень улыбки.  
— Тогда проблема решится сама собой. Разве нет?  
Он обернулся, посмотрел на Джебома, затем — на Джексона и остальных, после чего остановил взгляд на Хиён. Минли, заморгав, тоже покосилась на подругу. Та сидела прямо, будто в её спину вбили кол, и не моргая таращилась на Марка. Было видно, насколько она ошеломлена происходящим, и то, что она до сих пор не издавала ни звука, нешуточно беспокоило. Минли знала Хиён, знала, что та быстрее задницей научится разговаривать, чем промолчит в такой момент. Но, видимо, в этот раз всё было по-другому.  
Минли перестала вырываться, опять вжалась лопатками в стену, давая себе передышку. Борьба с Джексоном вымотала её. Пауза между Хиён и Марком казалась ей едва ли не напряжённее, чем всё остальное, так что вклиниваться в это густое, пропитанное горечью и сожалением что-то совершенно не хотелось.  
Однако когда Марк наконец-то нарушил тишину, расслабленное тело отреагировало почти болезненно — не успевшая остыть сила снова закипела.  
— Я правда не хотел, чтобы так получилось, — произнёс он тихо, но так искренне, что Минли невольно затаила дыхание. — И мне очень жаль, что я причинил тебе боль. Прости.  
Грудь вдруг кольнуло чем-то отдалённо похожим на жалость. Минли не любила это чувство, оно делало её слишком мягкой, слишком податливой и готовой решать все дела миром — в таких условиях, при таких обстоятельствах это казалось ей особенно неуместным. Однако, вопреки сопротивлению, желанию остаться в состоянии, при котором можно и нужно было вершить справедливость, ярость всё-таки заметно притухла. Пульсирующая по рукам сила сперва ослабла, а затем и вовсе превратилась в призрачную дымку, так что Минли, зажмурившись, опустила голову, громко выдохнула и, собрав волю в кулак, последний раз ударилась в ослабшую эмпатическую клетку. Сдерживающий барьер тут же разлетелся на куски под тихий всхлип Джексона.  
Снова почувствовав себя в себе, Минли распрямила плечи. Она сердито глянула на Джексона, который безуспешно попытался вернуть себе контроль над её эмоциями, покачала головой, после чего стёрла с висков пот и решительно шагнула к Марку. Тот был ниже неё ростом, худее раза в полтора, и как бы Минли ни пыталась перебороть вспыхнувшую внутри жалость, она не могла не отметить, насколько измождённым, высохшим он казался. Джебом, судя по всему, был прав — удар силой, скорее всего, добил бы его окончательно. И так как Минли пока не планировала становиться демоноубийцей, вместо потусторонней мощи она решила воспользоваться обычной. Человеческой.  
Выдержав внушительную паузу, Минли крепко сжала кулак, размахнулась и так съездила по лицу Марка, что боль прострелила руку от костяшек до самого плеча.  
— Ох пиздец! — взвыла она, отшатнувшись.  
Марка тоже отбросило. Не удержав равновесия, он рухнул прямо в объятия обессилевшего собрата — Джексон успел подхватить его до неминуемого падения, но сам при этом не удержался и шмякнулся. Марк благополучно приземлился сверху.  
Джинён, фыркнув, скупо поаплодировал.  
— Вот видишь, — обратился он к Джебому с видом, будто изначально предполагал такое развитие событий.  
Джебом в ответ только вздохнул. Махнув рукой, он грузно опустился на стул, прижал ладонь к лицу и вздохнул снова.  
— Мне нужен отпуск, — пробормотал он. — Большой такой, чтобы я отвык от вас и успел соскучиться.  
— Что-то я не уверен, что такое в принципе возможно, — подал голос БэмБэм.  
— Я тоже, — буркнул Джебом. Подняв взгляд на кривящуюся от боли Минли, он едва заметно дёрнул уголками губ. — Спасибо.  
Минли смерила его скептичным взглядом. Вообще-то ей хотелось нанести их товарищу максимальный вред с минимальными потерями для себя — ну, по возможности. Но раз уж так получилось…  
— Она думает, что её поступок вряд ли заслуживает благодарности, — охотно озвучил Джинён.  
Минли сразу же почувствовала жгучее желание всё-таки доломать руку об ещё одну физиономию. Но Джинён, легко прочитав это, поспешил придвинуться поближе к Чуёль. Благоразумие в нём явно превалировало над авантюризмом, так что продолжать нервировать хозяйку квартиры он не стал.  
Вздохнув, Минли осторожно пошевелила пальцами. Ей ещё ни разу не приходилось бить существо с Той стороны вот так, без использования силы, и опыт, признаться, оказался не самым приятным. Наверное, даже удар по стене получился бы куда менее травматичным, хотя это вряд ли принесло бы ей такое облегчение. Да, мерзкое чувство так и осталось, как и всегда после неконтролируемых всплесков ярости, но в то же время Минли будто камень с души сбросила. Это было немного странно. Но не неприятно.  
Убедившись, что рука вроде как функционирует вполне сносно, Минли поджала губы.  
— Я действительно считаю, что ваш товарищ слишком легко отделался, и за подобный поступок следует наказывать более жёстко, — произнесла она, внимательно посмотрев на Джебома. — Но смерти я ему пока не желаю.  
Присутствующие растерянно переглянулись.  
— Ну, «пока» звучит вдохновляюще, — не слишком уверенно произнёс Югём.  
— Да, для того, кто планирует стать трупом в ближайшее время, — ехидно бросил Джинён. — Но это и вправду лучше, чем то, что ты планировала с ним сотворить. Мне даже блок пришлось поставить, чтобы не «слышать» тебя. Хотя я его уже снял — так, для справки.  
Минли обожгла его взглядом.  
— Я не закончила, — твёрдо проговорила она, после чего повернулась к Марку, который всё ещё очумело тряс головой. Видимо, удар не только для неё получился сокрушающим. — Я пока не желаю тебе смерти — факт, но если Хиён так или иначе пострадает, меня не смогут удержать ни Джексон, ни все твои друзья скопом. Надеюсь, я понятно изъясняюсь.  
— Мы же, кстати, поэтому и пришли, — поспешил вмешаться Джебом, прежде чем Марк успел ответить. — Последнее, чего нам хочется, — это чтобы девушка попала под удар, ведь ей теперь тоже угрожает опасность. Не меньше, чем Марку.  
Минли внутренне содрогнулась от разлившегося в животе неприятного ощущения. Стараясь не показывать этого, она опустилась на единственную оставшуюся свободной поверхность — низкий пуфик, который чаще всего использовался, чтобы ставить пакеты с продуктами, и обвела взглядом остальных. Выглядеть царственно при этом у неё вряд ли получилось, потому что поджатые почти до самого подбородка колени наверняка смотрелись смехотворно, да и рука до сих пор побаливала, так что приходилось придерживать её на весу. Но вид она постаралась принять соответствующий.  
— И чем же я могу вам помочь?  
— Ну, — Джебом вдруг резко растерял уверенный тон, будто только сейчас осознал, что сам не понимает, о чём именно хочет попросить, — наверное, подкинуть хоть каких-нибудь идей. Потому что лично я в полной растерянности.  
«А я будто нет», — мрачно подумала Минли. Джинён, как ни странно, предпочёл это никак не комментировать.  
На несколько минут кухня погрузилась в тишину. Минли напряжённо размышляла, где и как она могла посодействовать в сложившейся ситуации. То есть она, конечно, могла заявить, что ни в зуб ногой в демонических контрактах, и выпроводить всю братию. И, что греха таить, примерно этого ей и хотелось. Но сейчас, когда в переплёт попал близкий человек, оставаться в стороне она уже не могла, тем более что, судя по виду и непрекращающемуся гробовому молчанию, Хиён находилась где-то между недоверчивостью и полным ахером. И Минли едва ли могла её за это осуждать. В своё время, когда в её комнате нежданно-негаданно оказался высший демон, она за малым не упала в обморок, и то, что Хиён до сих пор находилась в сознании, внушало уважение.  
— Так, — выдохнула, наконец, Минли. Остальные сразу же оживились. — Лично я знаю о тонкостях заключения контрактов с демонами только со слов очевидца, так сказать, — она стрельнула взглядом в Чуёль, — то есть, ну, вы понимаете, насколько это мало для того, чтобы выдать хоть мало-мальски полезный совет.  
Оживление стремительно схлынуло, Марк, примостившийся рядом с Джексоном на подоконнике, казалось, и вовсе посерел. Он по-прежнему держался за ушибленную скулу, хотя Минли искренне сомневалась, что её удар мог доставить ему настолько продолжительный физический дискомфорт, и периодически поглядывал на Хиён. Исходящие от него вибрации вины были практически осязаемы.  
Минли мысленно вздохнула, опять испытав прилив жалости. Интересно, это было из-за демонической сущности присутствующих или она настолько размякла от усталости?  
— Но ведь по-любому же есть какое-то средство, чтобы обе стороны остались невредимыми, — с щемящей душу надеждой спросил Джексон, уставившись на Минли так, что у той дёрнулось что-то внутри. — Так?  
— Я и не исключаю, что оно есть, — уклончиво ответила она. — Но, боюсь, мои познания так же неглубоки, как, допустим, у Хиён. Просто я больше в теме, благодаря общению с Чуёль.  
Кухня опять погрузилась в молчание. Джебом хмуро разглядывал свои сцепленные в замок руки, Марк опять сверлил Хиён глазами, в то время как сама Хиён не издавала ни звука, переводя взгляд с одного помрачневшего лица на другое. Минли искренне сочувствовала ей, потому что штуки, вроде демонизма, вампиризма и прочего, до сих пор воспринимались людьми как выдумки. И это к счастью. Так что её полнейший ступор был вполне объясним и ожидаем. Но когда градус напряжения в воздухе достиг пиковой отметки, Хиён внезапно отмерла, распрямилась и пугающе спокойно поинтересовалась:  
— Вы, блин, что, на полном серьёзе всю эту херню несёте?  
Обеспокоенное молчание резко трансформировалось в замешательство, Минли ощутила острое желание выйти в подъезд и поорать.  
— Хиённи, пупсик мой, — подключилась Чуёль, поняв, что никто не горит желанием нарваться на очередной всплеск агрессивного недоверия со стороны человека, — это не херня. Мы правда в жопе.  
— Точнее не скажешь, — сдавленно хрюкнул БэмБэм.  
— И ты — тоже, — проигнорировав его, продолжила Чуёль. — Причём уровень твоей вовлечённости в этот пиздец куда больше нашего. Ну, вернее, — она быстро глянула на Марка, — не только твоей, конечно, но ты по итогу можешь пострадать сильнее всех нас вместе взятых.  
Хиён это, казалось, ни капли не впечатлило. Она пристально посмотрела на Чуёль, которая выглядела всё также виновато-жалобно, затем перевела взгляд на Минли и собрала брови домиком. Минли тут же поняла, что сейчас будет ну очень непросто.  
— Я что-то понять не могу — это затянувшийся пранк или что? — уточнила она.  
Минли попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Знаешь, лично я многое бы отдала, чтобы сейчас из-за двери выскочил чувак с камерой и сообщил, что мы все попадём на ютьюб, — произнесла она с вздохом. — Но утешить мне ни тебя, ни себя нечем. Боюсь, всё происходящее тут правдивее некуда.  
Лицо Хиён скривилось, стало похожим на печёное яблоко, и если раньше Минли смешило, когда она так делала, сейчас ей стало не по себе.  
— И вы здесь типа все демоны, — уже не скрывая ехидства уточнила она.  
— Не все, — Джексон осторожно поднял руку, — я же говорил, что я оборотень.  
Хиён покладисто кивнула.  
— Ну да.  
Минли почувствовала себя обязанной внести и свою лепту. Хуже всё равно не станет.  
— А я вообще-то медиум, — кисло отозвалась она, — и при данных обстоятельствах этот факт меня страшно радует. Впервые с тех пор, как я обнаружила в себе эти способности.  
Взгляд, которым одарила её Хиён, мурашками прошёлся по всему телу.  
— Медиум, — проговорила она тоном, от которого мурашек стало в два раза больше. — Ну а я, — она развела руками, — судя по всему, клоун, и в вашей тусовке мне точно не место. И, знаете, что я хочу вам сказать? Вы все заигрались. Можете, конечно, и дальше развлекаться и всё такое, но, простите, уже без меня, потому что я устала, у меня всё болит, — Марк поспешил отвести взгляд, — а ещё я страшно хочу спать. Всем спасибо за троллинг, он не удался.  
Чуёль, встрепенувшись, ухватила Хиён за ладонь.  
— Н-но, Хиённи!.. — попыталась возразить она, но Хиён неожиданно резко отдёрнула руку, почти отшатнулась, словно её коснулось что-то отвратительное.  
— Хватит! — рявкнула она. — Мне остопиздило сидеть тут и слушать ваш бред! Хотите изображать невесть что — делайте это друг перед другом. А с меня хватит, я домой. Всё.  
Поднявшись на ноги, она с тихими ругательствами стала выползать из-за стола, пока остальные в разной степени растерянности ёрзали на своих местах. Минли не хуже них понимала, что в таком положении подруге лучше не оставаться в одиночестве, и, по-хорошему, Марка следовало примотать к ней самым крепким скотчем, чтобы тот в случае чего мог вытащить её жопу из передряги. Но как убедить откровенно скептичного человека, что весь его скепсис — годами выстраиваемая кампания Той стороны, чтобы уберечь Эту от межмирового коллапса, она не представляла. Вид Хиён, которая, пользуясь общим замешательством, успела выбраться и сделать шаг к двери с явным намерением немедленно покинуть сомнительную компанию, даже её вгонял в панику, лихорадочно мечущиеся в голове мысли превращались в кашу.  
Однако прежде чем ситуация из просто патовой трансформировалась в безвыходную, помощь пришла откуда не ждали. На пути Хиён вдруг вырос Ёндже, про существование которого Минли уже успела забыть.  
— Останься, пожалуйста, — попросил он.  
Хиён одарила его взглядом, от которого Минли захотелось отвернуться.  
— Ради чего?  
Но Ёндже оказался неробкого десятка. Не отводя глаз, он мягко улыбнулся, словно перед ним стояла не пышущая гневом девушка, а неразумный ребёнок, и спокойно ответил:  
— Ради своей безопасности. Пока мы не придумали, как отвязать Марки-хёна от тебя, ты уязвима как никогда, и если слухи успели дойти до Той стороны, тебя наверняка уже караулят у дома.  
На Хиён это не произвело ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Скрестив руки на груди, она вздёрнула бровь.  
— И что же со мной сделают? — поинтересовалась она с видом, будто любой ответ на этот вопрос выдернет чеку из её внутренней гранаты.  
— Убьют, скорее всего. — Ёндже нахмурился, явно не испытывая удовольствия от своих слов. — Как убивают всех, чья сила хоть сколько-нибудь интересна. А в твоих руках, поверь, сейчас находится то, чего желают негодяи всех мастей. Как с Той, так и с Этой стороны.  
Хиён замолчала. Несколько долгих секунд она вглядывалась в Ёндже так, будто именно он должен был с минуты на минуту вытащить камеру из кармана и заорать что-нибудь соответствующее, затем запрокинула голову и простонала:  
— Господи, только не снова. Не верю я вам! Не ве-рю! Демонов не существует, оборотней не существует, медиумов, — она посмотрела на Минли, — тоже не существует, не обижайся.  
Минли в ответ только рукой махнула. По правде говоря, она была бы этому несказанно рада. Но, увы, жизнь — самый жестокий пранкер на свете.  
— А если мы… докажем, что всё происходящее тут — правда? — вдруг предложил Ёндже, и на его лице засияла самая тёплая из всех виденных Минли улыбок. Она даже глаза протёрла от изумления, потому что далеко не все люди могли так улыбаться, о демонах и речи быть не могло. — Тогда ты поверишь нам?  
— С ума сошёл?! — немедленно вскинулся БэмБэм. — Ты не забыл, что истинная форма любого из нас — это жуткий энергозатратный процесс? И это я не говорю о его разрушительности! Представь, во что превратится эта милая квартирка, если Джебом или Джинён решат себя продемонстрировать. Хотя что там квартира — весь район станет руинами за несколько минут!  
Ёндже это, казалось, ничуть не смутило. Пожав плечами, он послал в сторону БэмБэма лукавый взгляд, затем посмотрел на Джексона и прищурился.  
— А я сейчас не о нас говорю, — произнёс он и замолчал.  
Все тоже обернулись. Даже Хиён, которая выглядела так, будто слопала целый лимон вместе с кожурой и косточками.  
Лицо Джексона вытянулось. Поняв, что Ёндже не шутит, как и все остальные, которые заметно воодушевились после этого предложения, он спрыгнул с подоконника и истово замотал головой.  
— Исключено! Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы перекидываться. В смысле, я же потом не смогу вернуть человеческую форму. Ну, вернее, смогу, но для этого потребуется капец сколько времени!  
— А я согласен с Ёндже. Он прав. — До сих пор хранящий молчание Джебом тоже поднялся на ноги. — Если Хиён нам не поверит, она не позволит защитить её.  
Джексон посмотрел на него как на умалишённого.  
— Хочешь сказать, если перед ней вдруг окажется здоровенная чёрная зверюга с вотакенными клыками, она резко захочет нам доверять? Ты себя слышишь вообще?  
Минли будто током прошило, перед глазами калейдоскопом пронеслись картинки всевозможных разрушений.  
— Здоровенная? Насколько здоровенная? — оживилась она, настороженно глядя то на Джексона, то на Джебома, то на Хиён, которая всё ещё хранила печать скепсиса на лице, но тем не менее больше не делала попыток уйти.  
— Достаточно, чтобы всем вам в носы забились тонны волчьей шерсти, — прижав руку к груди, произнёс Джексон.  
— Ой, не выдумывай, — фыркнул Джинён. — Если ты не помещаешься под кроватью Марка, это ещё не значит, что целая комната не сможет тебя вместить.  
Джексон, заметно оскорбившись, приосанился.  
— Вообще-то выдавать такую информацию при посторонних запрещено кодексом бро.  
Джинён в ответ демонстративно зевнул.  
— Дашь как-нибудь почитать, когда мне совсем нечего будет делать.  
— В любом случае, — опять вмешался Джебом, — выбор у нас невелик. Либо Джексон демонстрирует свою форму, либо кто-то из нас.  
Джексон опять замотал головой.  
— Если хозяйка будет против, я не стану этого делать, — заупрямился он, умоляюще глянув на Минли. — Это же, ну, невежливо и всё такое.  
— Значит, спросим разрешения у неё, — раздражённо буркнул Джебом и, повернувшись к Минли, поклонился. — Обещаю, что восстановлю весь нанесённый ущерб, если таковой будет, — клятвенно заверил он.  
Минли глупо заморгала. Вообще-то она ни разу не видела перевоплощение оборотня и любопытство вспыхнуло в ней так ярко, что на мгновение стало стыдно. Поэтому она для вида посомневалась, вздохнула, оглядела ровные красивые шкафчики, будто прощаясь с ними, и кивнула. Будет что вспомнить и рассказать внукам. Если её, конечно, удар не хватит в процессе.  
На лице Джексона отразились настоящие страдания. Опять посмотрев на Джебома, он молчаливо воззвал к его благоразумию и, не добившись результата, со стоном стал стягивать футболку.  
Минли почувствовала, как к щекам прилила краснота. Она, конечно, и так знала, что оборотни были прекрасно сложены, но представшее перед ней зрелище превзошло все ожидания. Джексон словно с обложек самых развратных женских журналов сошёл, и сейчас он готовился принять волчью форму, из-за чего мышцы на его руках, груди и животе напряглись сильнее, проступили так чётко, будто кто-то растушевал тени во всех необходимых местах.  
Раздевшись до трусов, Джексон распрямился. Он расправил плечи, прикрыл глаза и замер, будто его приморозили к месту. Даже дышать перестал, как и Минли, которая не мигая вглядывалась в его неподвижное лицо. Теперь, когда на неё никто не обращал внимания, она могла не скрывать, насколько интересно ей было, что именно сейчас произойдёт. Однако ни через минуту, ни через ещё пару особых изменений не случилось. А когда абсолютная всепоглощающая тишина стала трансформироваться в неловкую паузу, Джексон вдруг распахнул глаза и, посмотрев на собравшихся зрителей, жалобно произнёс:  
— Я не могу, когда все смотрят.  
В горле Минли застыл нервный смешок, друзья Джексона оторопело заморгали.  
— Господи, — цыкнул Джинён, когда ошеломлённое молчание затянулось, и отвернулся первым.  
Следом потихоньку отвели взгляды и остальные. Лишь Хиён осталась непоколебимой — скрестив руки на груди, она хмыкнула и пожала плечами.  
— Я буду смотреть, а то замените мне матёрого волчару на померанца какого-нибудь — я же вам потом всем лица пооткусываю.  
На это Джексон неожиданно легко согласился.  
— Смотри, — кивнул он. — Но, предупреждаю, зрелище это откровенно неприятное.  
Хиён хмыкнула снова — ещё скептичнее, почти издевательски.  
— Я люблю ужастики. Так что не стесняйся.  
Минли, успевшая накрыть глаза ладонями, скривилась. Фильмы перевирали буквально всё, что было связано с Той стороной, и если Джексон говорил, что перевоплощение — некрасивая штука, она куда охотнее верила ему, чем кинематографу.  
То, что процесс начался, Минли поняла по омерзительному запаху, который заполнил буквально каждый уголок кухни. Это было что-то похожее на смесь мокрой шерсти и полежавшего в тепле сырого мяса, поэтому она лишний раз порадовалась, что не стала сопротивляться и предпочла сохранить психику целой. Толика любопытства, конечно, всё равно подмывала её чуть раздвинуть пальцы и подглядеть, но тихий всхлип Хиён, в котором явно слышалось какое-то ругательство — Минли не смогла разобрать слова из-за режущих уши трещаще-чавкающих звуков, — заставил её сильнее прижать ладони к лицу. Когда-нибудь она на это посмотрит, но явно не сейчас. Не в таком состоянии.  
Стихло всё спустя ещё несколько минут. Запах исчез почти сразу, но тяжёлая, будто пропитанная чужим жарким дыханием атмосфера не оставляла ни малейшего сомнения — теперь с ними в кухне был кто-то ещё. Кто-то, кого до этого не было.  
Минли медленно убрала руки от лица как раз в тот момент, когда Джинён повернулся и, фыркнув, глянул на Хиён:  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты нам веришь. Ну или я могу тоже принять истинную форму. Выглядеть я, конечно, буду не так внушительно, как Джексон, но, поверь, если выживешь — впечатлений потом хватит на всю жизнь.  
Страх тонкими ледяными ручейками скользнул вдоль позвоночника и растёкся по ослабшим рукам. Минли съёжилась, вжалась в стену, забыв и про боль, и про всё остальное. Потому что прямо посреди её кухни и вправду находилась настоящая зверюга. Здоровенная чёрная зверюга с вотакенными клыками, которая не сводила прямого взгляда жёлтых глаз с лица Хиён и дышала так тяжело, словно только что пробежала стометровку.  
Минли сглотнула, подумав, что в жизни не видела настолько огромных волков. И теперь у неё была масса вопросов к алхимикам, которые кичились своим Главным законом так, словно тот был основой всего существующего. Ведь если из относительного небольшого, поджарого Джексона получилось… такое, значит, где-то они основательно просчитались. И закон их — тоже.  
— Хиён-ши? Всё в порядке? Хиён-ши! — ворвался в непрерывный поток мыслей обеспокоенный голос Ёндже, следом за ним тут же послышался грохот.  
Минли, дёрнувшись, оторвала взгляд от неподвижного волка. Ей страшно хотелось подойти, коснуться густой жёсткой шерсти, чтобы проверить — реален ли он. Но стоило ей увидеть распростёртое на полу тело, все желания отошли на второй, а то и десятый план. Потому что Хиён наконец-то полностью прониклась безрадостной правдой, в которую умудрилась вляпаться с чужой подачи. И хлопнулась в обморок, что, впрочем, было ожидаемо.


End file.
